Deceitful Angels
by Tenshuki
Summary: Nao goes to a new school, and has to live in a dorm that is filled with 5 beautiful girls that everyone loves. Too bad anyone that lives there is run out and emotionally scarred. Can Nao survive them? Will she learn all their secrets? Will she join them?
1. The Dorms

**Me: BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING THIS IS MY TAKE ON Gokujou Drops **

**Nao: Shu wanted to change some things**

**Me: I love the manga, but I looked up some ideas with our HIME girls**

**Shizuru: Ara, you're going to ruin us**

**Me: Shut up, 'Zuru, you're rich and beautiful as always**

**Shizuru: Thank you!**

**Me: Our main character; Nao~ **

**If you dont know what Gokujou Drops is... Look it up**

Also, I don't own anything. Obviously. Just thought I should add that**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - <strong>The Dorms<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Miss Yuuki. I'm sorry, but there don't seem to be any dorms available right now..."<p>

"What? I came here because there was a dorm room available! I'm enrolled in the school so there's no way I can leave now! Where the hell am I supposed to live?"

"Well..."

"..What are you keeping from me, hag."

"There is another dorm with many rooms available, but I would never suggest living there."

"What's wrong with it? Haunted? Run down? Expensive?"

"Ahh well no, but most girls that go to live there end up moving out within the week and are never really the same. One even exchanged schools. Are you sure that you'd like to try it?"

"I can handle some girls."

'_May Kami have mercy on her soul'_

* * *

><p>I stepped in front of the large dorm house and grinned. This place was fancy, new, and there weren't many people that lived there, so there no one to really bother me. Good, because I hate when people barge in when I'm changing or something. Jeez...<p>

Grabbing my bags and stepping up to the front door, I knocked. Nothing.

I knocked again.

Pretty sure I heard crickets that time.

"Whatever..." I muttered as I turned to the knob and let myself in.

I put my bags to the side and closed the door behind to look around. There was a huge staircase in front of me, plus hallways going down either side. I wonder what was down there...

Upstairs were more hallways and what looked to be like dorm rooms... hey one was cracked with a light on! "Hello?" I called out, hoping to get a response.

"Ara, who do we have here?" a sweet voice called out. I looked to my right and saw a very beautiful girl. She had brown hair that fell down her back, wine colored eyes and she was wearing a pink kimono, which made her look fancy. She was smiling at me with perfect white teeth.

I had no idea what to do. She was gorgeous! "I'm Shizuru Fujino, nice to meet you." she said, bowing to me.

I gulped as I felt my heart rate speed up and bowed low to her, recognizing the name Fujino. Her family owned one of the biggest investing businesses in the world and the biggest in all of Japan. I tried my best to smile back – though I think it came off as a nervous grin – and nodded at her, "My name is Nao Yuuki. I was sent to live in this dorm until a room in another dorm opens up."

"Hmmm..." she said, her eyes dipping down. Was... was she checking me out? Crap I think I'm blushing. A beautiful girl is checking me out? And like that, she eyes were back up to mine, staring with pure intensity. "Well then, welcome to our dorm." she said, walking up to me.

She stopped a foot away and continued to stare down into my eyes. I was completely frozen. What the hell? I'm never like this! She held out her hand and smiled at me again; did she want me to shake her hand? "Thank you..." I muttered, putting my hand in hers.

She grip tightened, and before I knew it I was in her arms when she pulled her hand back. She held me closer to her and grinned, making my heart go into overtime. What do you do when a beautiful girl lo- is she gonna kiss me? Fuck!

Fujino kept leaning towards me, but I finally came to my senses. I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed, trying to get her away from me. But she grabbed that hand, too, and twisted it behind my back, making me wince in pain. What's with this chick? "Let me go!" I yelled, wiggling and trying to get away.

"Ara, now why would I do that?" she whispered as her lips touched the outer rim of my ear. My body shivered (not that I wanted it to) and relaxed into her hold. She leaned back with a smirk and winked at me before closing her eyes and leaning towards my lips again.

Fuuuuuuck…

The sound of a loud engine stopped her. At the sound, her eyes snapped open and her hold on me loosened, and I was able to get my hands back. I put both hands on her shoulders and shoved this freak, but she only swayed. Instead, I was flung backwards onto my butt.

We both looked to the door as the sound of foot steps got louder and louder. The door clicked, than opened to reveal yet another beautiful girl. She had long blue tresses that fell down her back and onto her leather jacket. She kicked the door behind her shut and grinned at Fujino, taking off her jacket and holding it in her beautifully sculpted arms. "Hey, 'Zuru. Chie called me and said to get home, what's going on?" she asked, her eyes flicking to me.

Her eyes were a sparkly emerald color...

She did a double take of me and raised her brows, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She looked like she was holding in a laugh, but her eyes were down... at my... "Fuck!" I yelled, noticing my skirt was up and my panties were out for all to see. I jumped up and tried to dust myself off, but I couldn't help but glare at this chick.

"'Zuru... as bemused as I am, I still wanna know what's going on. Who is she?" the girl asked, her eyes locking onto mine even though she was talking to Fujino. I crossed my arms in front of me and looked at the ground, trying to contain my anger.

Fujino smiled at the girl, "Ara, Natsuki, this is Nao. Nao, this is Natsuki." she said, pointing to each of us accordingly and grinning at me.

The girl turned towards me and let her eyes dip down, just like the other one had done. Well two could play at this! I looked down at her body to check her out, and regretted it. She was wearing a tight V-neck, black pants, and sneakers. It's just that… her shirt was so tight. I could actually see her abs through the fabric – and now that I looked at it, I think she's wearing a red lacey bra.

She started walking towards me, knocking me back to reality. She stood in front of me, just like Fujino had and out stretched her hand, "Hey, I'm Natsuki Kuga, nice to meet you." she said with a smile. She didn't seem as crazy as the other...

"Nao Yuuki." I said back, taking her hand and shaking it. She smirked at me again and pulled me forward into her arms, this time pinning both my hands in front of me with one hand and using the other to keep me close to her.

My eyes widened in fear. Yup, just as crazy. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, lingering a bit. "Loved the panties, by the way..." she whispered, her voice like velvet right next to my ear. She pulled me even closer, and I all but melted into her. "I bet they'd look even better on the floor beside my bed..."

I couldn't help it. I moaned. I moaned and leaned into her, gripping her shirt to help support me. I heard snickering and cracked an eye to see Shizuru hiding behind her hand.

Again, I came to my senses and pushed the girl off me. Natsuki took a step back and laughed, holding her middle and grinning at me. She turned to Shizuru and winked, "Tell everyone to meet in the parlor." she said loudly, sounding like a leader, even though she was still snickering at me.

Fujino nodded and started up the stairs, while Natsuki smirked at me and nodded down the hall. "Follow me. You'll meet everyone that lives here." she said, walking down the hall.

I nodded and followed her. Hell, I didn't know what to do. Is this why no one stayed in this dorm, because these two were crazy pedobears that tried to seduce anyone that walked though the door? Wait... this is an all girls school. Yup, safe to say their lesbians. I hope there are normal people in this dorm...

Natsuki reached the parlor and sat down on the couch while I had time to look around. It was a bright room, decorated with white furniture that all had gold trimmings. The walls were a light blue, with white curtains long the windows. It was a relaxing room... "Oi Nao! Sit already." Natsuki said, pointing at a recliner.

I glared at her and sat down, only to have her glare back and flip me off. Wasn't she just flirting with me? What the hell?

"Natsuki-chan!" a high pitched voice called out. I turned in my seat to see a little girl run by me and jump onto Natsuki's lap. She had black, spiky hair and long braided sideburns. Plus, her eyes were an intense shade of gold. She snuggled herself into Natsuki's neck while the bluenette kissed the top of her head. Were they together? "Hey, Mikoto. We have a new girl in the dorm today."

"Yay! Fresh meat!" the girl yelled happily, turning and looking at me. What the- I thought she might be nice! She thought I was fucking fresh meat! She jumped up and ran up to the recliner, grinning at me. She had long canines... "Hi! I'm Mikoto Minagi!" she said, holding out her hand and watching me.

I gulped and shook her head, wondering if she was gonna try and kiss me like the other two, "I'm Nao Yuuki. Nice to meet you..." I muttered, letting go of her hand and returning it to my lap. She nodded and ran back to Natsuki, jumping on the couch and sitting cross legged like a child.

She was in high school? She was so short, and childish, that she looked like an elementary student.

"Oi, Kuga, what's up this time?" another voice called. In walked in two more girls. One had short, but cool charcoal hair and was tall. The girl behind her was even shorter than Mikoto, but had long blonde hair that was held back with a black head band. The tall one went behind the couch and rested her eyes on me.

I gulped, and finally Shizuru entered the room. She stood behind my chair and grinned down at me, making me feel even more nervous. Looked out over the room and addressed everyone, "Ladies, this is Nao Yuuki. She'll be staying with us until another room opens up. Please, welcome her with open arms." she said in a voice sweet like honey.

"Or with open legs." Natsuki said, using that same husky velvet voice. The room laughed, while I sank into my chair and crossed my legs, a blush erupting over my cheeks. Okay, she was the sexual one in the group! But so was Shizuru... and that other one called me fresh meat! These girls are pissing me off.

Behind me, Shizuru pointed towards the blonde, catching my attention and making me look at her. "Nao, this is Alyssa Searrs." she said. Alyssa smiled at me, and I grinned back. Okay, so she was sweet. And she had the same sparkly eyes. Except hers were a bright blue.

Shizuru moved her hand and pointed to the tall girl whose eyes were black, pure black, but had the same sparkle. She also had small, but stylish glasses. The girl smirked at her and winked, leaning down a bit and dragging her eyes over every inch of my body. I shifted in my seat a bit, way to uncomfortable to sit still.

So it was safe to say she was a rapist too... "Hey, I'm Chie Harada. Maybe I can get an interview in sometime...?" the girl asked, standing up once again.

I slowly nodded, not quite sure what to make of the situation. What did she mean by interview? "Well, now that that's out of the way!" Natsuki said, standing up and clapping her hands. She grinned at everyone and stopped at Me, to where her grin turned to a smirk, "You're room will be... next to mine, of course. My room is at the end of the hall, upstairs, on the right. Unpack, do what you want. Don't bother us. Oh, and school starts tomorrow at 8. Be down by 7:30 for breakfast." she said, clapping again.

At the sound, the other girls all let the room, talking to each other and laughing. I sat in my chair and sighed, knowing this was gonna be a long three years. These girls were everywhere. You had a motorcycle riding rapist, a Kyoto beauty with a dark side, a bi-polar kid, a blonde that was a little _**too **_nice, and a very sexual journalist.

And I didn't know anything about them!

'_Hopefully people in the school won't be as... sexual. Predatory. Sexy. No, not sexy, just... blah.'_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE~<strong>

**Me: Finally posted this!**

**Nao: Took you longe enough**

**Me: It's summer and I'm free to write, so this should be updated periodically. I also have the next two chapters written out, so I'll update in about a week**

**Shizuru: You didnt give much information...**

**Me: Each character will be introduced throughout the story. **

**Natsuki: How many chapters?**

**Me: It ends when I run out of ideas. Any other questions?**

**Nao: Yea, what's the pairing!**

**Me: Nao and... well, everyone! **

**Mikoto: Yay~ Nao!**

**Nao: ...You're making me a slut, aren't you?**

**Me: No, just more interesting**

**Nao: HEY!**


	2. First Day

**Me: Udateed, as promised!**

**Nao: Shu is almost done writing chapter 4 for this**

**Me: AAAAAAAND its my birthday! 6/4!**

**Natsuki: So basically She wants as many reviews as possible  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - <strong>First Day<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smirked slightly. This uniform didn't look half bad on me. A grey skirt, a white button up and an orange jacket. Granted, the jacket was a little much and clashed with my hair, but the skirt was just the right amount of slutty but not overly whoreish.<p>

I'm sure Kuga will get a kick out of this… I wonder if I can get back at her for her teasing yesterday…

"Oi, Nao! Breakfast, bitch!"

Speak of the devil… I sighed and grabbed my bag, checking my mirror one more time. I flipped my hair and smirked. Time for the first day of school.

I quickly left my room and went down stairs. I stopped at the bottom and stared straight ahead at a sign in front of me.

**Kitchen  
>Right<strong>

I turned my body right and saw another sign. This one had a sloppy arrow drawn on it pointing down the hall. I smiled a bit and followed the sign to the end of the small hall, pushing open a door and walking to the bright room there.

The room as a pretty yellow with windows everywhere, so the light was steaming in. There was a huge table where everyone was already sitting and eating. Everyone seemed to acknowledge me, but Mikoto got up and ran over to me, giving me a hug, "Nao! Did my signs help you find the kitchen okay?" she asked me, rubbing her face into my stomach.

I smiled and tousled her hair, "Those signs did help, thanks." I said.

Mikoto smiled up at me and grabbed my hand from her hair. She pulled me over to the table and sat me in a chair next to her, then sat back down.

Before I could do anything, a woman in a maid's outfit put a plate of food in front of me and walked back into what I presumed was the kitchen.

"Eat fast, we're leaving in a few minutes." Natsuki muttered between bites, stopping to take a drink of her orange juice. I just nodded at her and started eating.

Chie and Shizuru were talking about some cute girl in their math class, Natsuki was staring at me, Mikoto was holding my hand under the table and that Alyssa chick was staring out the window.

I finished as fast as I could, but I was still last to leave the room. Mikoto was waiting outside for me, and as soon as she saw me she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the home.

Everyone walked together along the road, like a cult. I could say that, except they were more like celebrities.

Girls slowed down to get the chance to say good morning, some sped up so that they could say good morning, and others walked off to the side, staring like the creepers they were.

Who was I walking with? Should I feel intimidated or relieved?

Mikoto tugged on my hand and made me look down at her, "Nao, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mikoto." I muttered.

"Red head, give me your schedule." Natsuki said over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her superiority complex and fished the paper out of my pocket, putting it in her hand. She smirked at me and unfolded it, looking it over quickly. "Mikoto, you have her in your room. Please don't do anything stupid?" she asked, handing my schedule back to me.

I raised my brows at her and put the paper back into my pocket, "What are you trying to make sure I don't have a nice day or something?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

That sneaky little minx was probably trying to do something to embarrass me.

"Exactly." Natsuki said, sneering and turning her head away from me.

I growled at her, but felt another tug on my hand. I looked down at Mikoto and sighed, "What?" I asked. She motioned me lower so I leaned down and rolled my eyes, "What now?"

She leaned closer to my ear and started whispering, "Don't listen to Natsuki-sama. She's actually trying to keep an eye on you. Sometimes girl's pick on the new kid, and she doesn't want that to happen, so I think she likes y-"

"Mikoto!" Natsuki yelled, glaring at the small girl beside me. Both of us jumped and moved away from each other, but Mikoto held onto my hand tighter.

See, some normal person might think that Mikoto was about to say that she likes me. But so far I've learned that absolutely nothing about that house or the people in it is normal.

Mikoto was probably just gonna say something like 'I think she likes to mess with people and rape them, beware.' and Natsuki cut her off because she doesn't want her evil plan out there. Ya, I figured you out, Kuga. Beware.

"Oi, Nao!" Natsuki yelled.

I came out of my deep thoughts to see her two feet away from my face. I froze in my place and felt heat rise to my face as her closeness, but I kept it cool and glared at her, "What do you want, Kuga?" I asked with a sneer. Some girls around us instantly glared at me.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki stepped even closer and leaned towards me until out noses were almost touching, but I refused to give up. "We're at the school. So you leave with Mikoto." she said. Ha, she thought she could boss me around! I'll show her…

"Ya, Mikoto is nice. Nicer than the rapist in front of me." I said, raising my brow at her in a challenge.

Apparently she accepted that challenge, because not a two seconds later she smirked and leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. I blushed twice as hard as I already was and pulled away, put she wrapped her arms around me and kept me in place and kept me close.

"500 yen Nao gets a nose bleed." Chie whispered..

"Deal." said Shizuru.

"I'm not a rapist." Natsuki whispered into my ear. I felt her hand trail down my back and get dangerously close to my ass, "I don't need to force girls into anything…" Slowly, her lips went lower and kissed my neck, "they already want me to fuck them."

She pulled away and looked at me, then started laughing. I saw Shizuru hand Chie five hundred yen, and then Mikoto came up to me and started patted my upper lip with a tissue.

Fuck I had a nose bleed…

After I was cleaned up, everyone split up. All that was left was me and Mikoto, who took my hand again and started leading me up stairs and down hall ways. Knowing that she was taking us to our homeroom, I simply followed her.

But walking up the stares and down the hall only gave every single girl in the school to stare at us. Most of them were looking at our linked hands, which of course made her nervous until I pulled my hand away from Mikoto's.

The girl frowned but kept on walking.

Finally getting to our class, Mikoto sat me down in a chair and sat on the desk, as not a second later she was talking about a dream about her as a cat, chasing a butterfly. Does she always have this much energy? I swear she's like the energizer bunny; just keeps going and going and go-

"I heard that she and Natsuki-sama are a couple…" I heard someone whisper.

Instead of doing the awesome thing and kicking their asses for thinking that I'd ever be with that low life, I leaned a little closer to them and ignored Mikoto, more focused on the gossipers at the back of the room.

"I saw Mikoto-sama holding her hand on the way here…"

"I thought she was sleeping with Natsuki-sama…"

"She's hot enough…"

I felt something low rumble in my chest. I was growling. Those idiots… spreading rumors about me before I have a chance to show them how awesome I am!

"-oa? Nao?" Mikoto asked, poking my cheek and staring at me. She was right in front of me, her cheeks puffed out cutely, "Were you listening to me?" she asked in a sad voice.

I couldn't help smile and put my hand on her head, "Yup. You said you were a cat, chasing a butterfly, and that it got away but another one came to play with you again." I said softly, watching a smile grow on her face.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw… well, everyone. The entire class had grown silent and was staring at us.

What the hell? Mikoto giggled and hugged me, rubbing her face into my chest, "Nao-sama, I love you!" she said loudly. I blushed and looked around nervously to see that everyone was now glaring.

Except one girl, who was staring at us sadly. She turned and looked out the window, ignoring everything else.

Mikoto pulled away from me and leaned up, kissing my cheek. Suddenly the room erupted in more whispers, but they were talking so fast I couldn't understand it.

But everyone shut up when the morning bell rang. Not a second later, the front door slammed open and in walked an old man with a cane and brief case. Everyone quickly rushed to their seats as Mikoto sat next to me, once again holding my hand under the table.

"Class, we have a new student with us this year. Whoever you are, stand up and introduce yourself." the man said, sitting in his seat and looking directly at me.

Rolling my eyes, I stood and leaned against the wall beside me. "I'm Yuuki Nao, I'm from Tokyo, I hate Natsuki Kuga and I'm not dating Mikoto." I said. I swear to god the entire room sighed in relief. I sighed myself and sat back in my seat.

* * *

><p>As class ended, I was leaning my back against the wall. When the bell finally rang, signaling that the day was over, another wave of relief swept through the room.<p>

I had survived the first day.

Victory!

"Naooooo~" Mikoto whined, pulling at my hand.

I looked down at her and groaned, "What is it, Mikoto? I'm tired…" I said, ending that with a yawn. Stupid school…

"I gotta use the potty…" Mikoto whispered, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. I gulped slightly. Did she… need help? "Can you wait here for me? I don't like walking back home alone." she said again, smiling at me.

Returning the smile, I nodded at her and watched her grin grow. Then, she ran out of the room so fast I could have thought she was flying. And in her place was that girl from before. The one that was sad and then looked out the window.

"Yuuki-san, right?" she asked, standing by me with her arms folded behind her back.

"Yea, who's asking?"

"Takumi Mai." she said, shaking my hand and letting in the desk beside me, "I heard that you're the new girl to live at Tenshi No Ie."

I cocked my head to the side; I'm sure I looked confused, "Angel House? My dorm?"

Mai smiled at me and nodded, "Yes. Though, thanks to its residents it's now called House of the Angels among the students here."

"Angels? Those girls are sexual monsters!"

Instead of agreeing with me, Mai just giggled and laughed. "You don't know much about them, do you?"

I laughed once and shook my head, "I've been here two days. I don't know jack shit."

"Well, if you're willing to be friends, I'd love to tell you about th-"

"Naao! Can we go home and snuggle now?" In walked Mikoto, with the usual huge grin plastered on her face. As Mikoto said that, I saw Mai's face drop a bit. Is she bi-polar or something? She randomly gets sad a lot… "Nao! Pay attention to me!" Mikoto said louder, plopping herself own onto my lap and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Mikoto, do you really have to be so affectionate?" I asked, slightly glaring at her. I wanted to be mean, I really did. Her affection was a little annoying.

But you haven't tried being mean to a girl this cute. I swear to god it's impossible to glare for more than a minute. She's so smiley it makes it hard to be anything but happy around her.

Mikoto instantly grinned again and started rubbing her face into my neck, "Yes! Because I love Nao!"

"I thought you said you two weren't going out."

Suddenly Mai cut in. Her cheerful voice from before was now gone and replaced with a monotone, boring old talk that sounded like our teacher.

"We're not." I muttered.

"Yet!" Mikoto yelled from my neck.

I sear I saw Mai's eye twitch.

"Well Nao, talk to me when you get that figured out, okay?" Mai said, standing up, grabbing her bag and leaving the room quickly.

Mikoto looked up from my neck and sighed, relaxing into my lap a bit.

I looked down at her and raised my brows, "Is there something going on between you two?" I asked. Mikoto was relived Mai was gone Mai was bi-polar.

Nodding, Mikoto climbed off my lap and instead sat on my desk, looking at me innocently. "Me and Mai have been in the same classes since we were elementary students. And when we went to the middle school right down the street. But I started living in Tenshi No Ie my first year as a high schooler because my family wanted me to live on my own, but we grew distant because she got a job in town and I joined the track club. But the sport made me popular with girls and I became an Angel."

"…Okay that doesn't explain why she was so awkward just now."

"It's because… I really like Mai."

"Then why was _she_ awkward?"

"I don't know! I told her that I liked her a few years ago, and she rejected me. I thought after that we could be friends but she still didn't talk… when we came to high school it was the same thing. Now we're in our second year and she can't stand to be around me."

Mikoto looked… troubled. She still had a smile on her face, but it was so obviously fake that even the guy that got turned down for Drama Club could do better. Yea you know who I'm talking about…

Or maybe not.

I put my hand on her head and messed with her hair, smiling at her softly, "I'm sure you two will figure everything out soon, Mikoto. Who couldn't like you?"

"Yay! Nao likes me!" she yelled, launching herself onto me and kissing me.

I froze in my place.

Mikoto pulled away a second later and licked her lips, grinning as wide as ever. "Mikoto loves kisses! She steals them." she said, sticking her tongue out and winking at me.

Oh, so Kuga can try and rape me. But Mikoto is playful…

Then let the games begin.

"You're not the only one good at stealing."

"Huh?"

I winked back at her and leaned forward, pressing my lips back against hers. I could see her eyes widen for a second, and I pulled back then.

"Told ya."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes playfully and smiled. "Is Mikoto playing a new game with Nao?"

I smirked and stood up, grabbing my bag and outstretching my hand towards her. "Maybe…" I muttered. Mikoto smiled back at me and took my hand, and soon we were walking back to the dorm.

Yes, it was probably bad that Mai had been asking about me and Mikoto. And that I said no. But I just kissed her twice…

Oh well, I'll figure it out later!

Once me and Mikoto reached the Dorm, she let me go and ran off inside, letting me come in on my own. I went down the hall to the parlor too see that everyone was there already. Natsuki was sitting in the corner, reading a book and rubbing Mikoto's head, while the younger girl just laid there and purred like a cat.

Chie was sitting at a desk, typing away at her computer. She looked up for a brief moment and winked at me before going back to writing. Shizuru was sitting on the couch, sipping tea and talking to Alyssa, who was kicking her feet that didn't even touch the ground.

Why were these girls so loved and so hated? Other than the fact that they're all beautiful and evil in there own way.

Natsuki looked up at me and raised her brows, "Are you going to stand in the doorway awkwardly all night and stare at us or are you going to get us more tea?"

"Kuga…" I stopped myself from responding to her obvious rudeness and nodded, "Tea sounds nice."

Shizuru and Alyssa stopped chatting to look up at me. Shizuru smirked a bit and nodded, "Nao, you may just make it here. Most girl leave because of Natsuki anyway."

"Hey! It's just hard for me to find girls that don't bother the hell out of me." Natsuki muttered, going back to her book.

I smirked a bit at myself. Maybe if I didn't fight with Kuga, I could survive. I could make it here and be able to go to this school without a hitch.

Now about that tea…

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMAKE<em>**

**Me: She survived her first day~**

**Nao: With no help from you!**

**Natsuki: Why am I still a rapist?**

**Me: It changes in the next chapter, dont worry. You're the mystery in this one, Kuga. **

**Nao: The mystery?**

**Natsuki: Shu... **

**Me: LEMON COMING SOON**

**Natsuki: What?**

**Nao: ...Sweet  
><strong>


	3. Kuga's Kausing Problems

**Me: Ahh there is an actual picture of me (kinda) on my profile, so go check that out!**

**Nao: Oh my god you're not ugly...**

**Me: ...**

**Natsuki: Want me to kick her ass?**

**Nao: What? **

**Me: Yes, attractive people ARE on the internet! Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - <strong>Kuga's Kausing Problems<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, reading a paper for school. 'A Modest Proposal'. What's modest about eating Irish children? I will never understand these writers… but at least it's interesting enough to read.<p>

_**THUMP**_

I looked to my door. What the hell? It sounded like something hit the wall…

'_Stupid Kuga, she needs to keep it down!'_

I slowly sat up and went to my door, opening it and looking outside. "Oi! Ku…ga…"

Natsuki slowly detached herself from Shizuru's collarbone, and the sizeable love bite there, and looked up at me with an annoyed face. "What, Nao?"

Shizuru giggled at my shocked face, "Leave her alone, Nat-su-ki-chan."

The bluenette had Shizuru pinned against the wall between our two rooms. A leg between Fujino's and her arms on either side of the girl kept the brunette in place. Shizuru's hands disappeared somewhere around Natsuki's waist… plus the fact that Shizuru was in her underwear and Natsuki was only in some jeans and a bra.

A very lacy black bra… I can see her nipp–

"Gonna keep staring, Yuuki?"

I suddenly shook my head and felt my face get very, very hot. I stepped back and shut the door in front of me with a slam.

What the hell?

I thought Kuga preyed on girls in the school, not Fujino. Aren't they friends?

Are they more?

Are they dating?

Or are they just…

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

I stared at the door in front of me and gulped. I really don't want to have to see Natsuki topless twice in one day…

"Nao? It's Mikoto!"

"And Chie!"

I sighed in relief and opened the door, letting the two girls into the room.

Mikoto ran inside and jumped onto my bed, snuggling with my pillow. Chie opted to sit at my desk and open up her laptop.

"Alright, what do you two need?" I asked them. I looked into the hall and saw the two girls from before gone. And Natsuki's bedroom door was closed. I sighed in relief and went back into my room, kicking my door shut.

"Chie wants to write a school article on you!" Mikoto said, briefly jumping off my bed and grab me and pull me onto it with her. She sat me down and then immediately sat on my lap.

Chie looked over her back for a second to grin. "Name, Nao Yuuki. Girlfriend, Mikoto Minagi. Got it!"

"I'm not dating Mikoto!"

Instead of helping the situation, Mikoto leaned up and kissed me, smiling like a child.

She really has no sense of timing, does she?

Chie turned in the chair and raised her brows, "So then, you just randomly kiss each other like that?"

"Yup!" Mikoto yelled, grinning widely.

"Hey, I want random Nao kisses…" Chie muttered, watching me with careful eyes.

I felt my eye twitch at her words. "I've been here for a few days, can't you just accept the fact that I'm not going to do anything with anyone in this house!" I rolled my eyes at her.

And yet, my arms found their way around Mikoto's waist, holding her closer to me.

Chie smirked at me and motioned to me arms, "I think it's a little too late for that."

Mikoto leaned into me and shook her head, "No, Nao and Mikoto aren't dating. Mikoto just likes to play the kissing game with Nao."

"The kissing game?"

"It's fun!" Mikoto said happily, bouncing on my lap.

I blinked and held the girl down, not wanting her ass to crush my bones. "Let me elaborate, Chie. Mikoto and I just randomly kiss each other and try to catch the other off guard. Whoever is more surprising for that day wins. Mikoto made it up." I said, putting my hand in the girl's hair and ruffling it.

Chie looked at us skeptically and nodded. "So you two don't to any more than just kiss?"

"Yea, not like Kuga and Fujino…" I muttered, the image of them still hot in my mind.

Chie smirked at me again and nodded, "Found out about them, did you? It's been the constant talk of the school for the last year, that's why news of you and Natsuki being together shook everyone up so much. Girl's think that Natsuki and Shizuru are a match made in heaven."

"More like the date rape from hell." I muttered, looking at my wall from where the sound had come from.

Mikoto giggled on my lap and shook her head, "Shizuru gets everything she wants."

"Everything she wants… Wait, Kuga isn't the one keeping that going?"

Chie scoffed and turned back to her laptop. She quickly wrote something down, muttering 'incompetent' under her breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You aren't talking about me, are you?"

"Of course I am. What, you think that Natsuki is some big rapist?" she said, a bit of anger rising in her voice.

"That's how she came off to me!"

Mikoto poked my cheek from her spot and shook her head at me, "Natsuki's the sweetest girl we know." she said, a small smile breaking the surface of her lips.

I stopped for a moment to look at Chie, who nodded in agreement. "Nao, I do know the whole story. I'll let you in on how things went… Natsuki was the first one to come to this dorm because her parents had her living in the States for a while. She got kicked out of the school there so they sent her here."

"Wow… America…"

"Yea. She was here alone for an entire summer, until I came. We were both first years and had this place to ourselves for a while until school started. Before the first day of school started, Mikoto here joined us. And on the first day, Alyssa showed up. Being the only four, we got along well and everything was fine. We were all easily liked around school for our brains, friendliness and devilish good-looks." Chie explained, wiggling her eye brows at the end.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, "Just go on with the story!"

"Well, another thing that made us popular was the fact that we're all loaded. Natsuki's family, though distant, owns the big Ducati distributor in Japan. She gets the newest coolest model as a gift from her parents bribing her not to hate them. Mikoto's great-grandfather invented Instant Ramen, and she gets royalties for every cup or pack sold. And considering the amount of college students in the world, she makes billions. My mother started and owns a major magazine corporation, And Alyssa's step-father is the CEO to Searrs Weaponry, an artillery designing and building company.

"Of course since we're all rich, girls would try and go out with us so that we would buy them things. That's why we love Natsuki so much, because she always knew which girl we could trust and which ones we couldn't. And when I didn't take her advice…"

"Chie spent over a million yen on a girl that broke up with her after the first date." Mikoto finished.

"You spent a million yen on the first date!" I yelled in question.

"Private jets are expensive!" Chie defended, crossing her arms and pouting.

"…Okay, go on with the story before I slap you."

"I like you when you're feisty... Anyway, after that we all listened to Natsuki all the time. She kind of became the leader of our group. But when the second half of that year began, guess who transferred to school?"

"Fujino?"

"Exactly. Shizuru Fujino came to the school, came to our dorms and for some god forsaken reason, fell madly in love with Natsuki. Natsuki, knowing that Shizuru couldn't possibly be a golddigger, tried it out."

"Then crashed and burned." Mikoto said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

I raised my brows and laughed at the girl's face, "So, you guys don't like Fujino?"

"We do. We're all best friends here, but for that period in time, Shizuru kept Natsuki locked up like a dog in a cage. We barely saw them apart, and never saw Natsuki like we used to. She went fucking crazy dude… so Natsuki broke up with her. Shizuru and Natsuki are still… hooking up. And without the title of 'dating', Fujino is a functioning member of society. So she's cool now."

Mikoto grinned and nodded, "Of course! Shizuru-sama is the nicest person on earth, she's just koo-koo in the head for Natsuki. Natsuki-chan can't break a girl's heart, never! She's too kind!"

"But all I hear around school is that she's a heart breaker…"

Chie turned back to her laptop and wrote the word MISSINFORMED as seen here.

"You **are **writing about me, aren't you?"

"Nope, not at all." she said, turning back to me with a sweet smile. I narrowed my eyes again, but Mikoto ended that by leaning up and kissing me.

She pulled away and I blinked for a moment.

"Okay, you win for today. Now stop with the random kissing until tomorrow!"

"I win~"

* * *

><p>After Chie and Mikoto left, I fell asleep not long after. And I swear I had the weirdest fucking dream. About Kuga, too!<p>

It was all white, but I kept seeing flashes of Shizuru and Natsuki together. Whether they were just talking or if they were kissing, one always looked a little happier than the other. And near the end, things got weird. I saw a video of Natsuki breaking up with Fujino, but the latter fell to her knees and pleaded for mercy.

Then, a very uncomfortable Kuga agreed that nothing would change, she just didn't need a relationship.

Was that what happened with them?

Now I was sitting in class, ignoring the man in the front of the room. The bell was about to ring and all I wanted to do was get home and take a nice hot bath. The bathroom at Tenshi No Ie was amazing…

Glancing around the room, my eyes fell on Mai, that girl that introduced herself to me a week ago. I hadn't spoken a word to her since, and she never acknowledges my existence. She doesn't seem very popular, so I never see her. Natsuki had me in her little pack of friends all the time, so I never really got to meet anyone else.

I still wonder why she does that.

At lunch she always intentionally seeks me out, waits for me to get lunch and then leads me to the place that everyone eats. It was nice but I wasn't making any friends… so I'm going after Mai.

For a friendship, that is.

_**BRRRRRRING**_

Oh sweet freedom!

"You are dismissed!" the man in the front said, going back to his desk. Everyone stood and made their way towards the doors, but I bee-lined it for Mai's desk.

I put my hands on her desk and stopped her from exiting before she could even grab her bag. "Hey there, Mai."

The girl looked up at me and glared, "You don't know me well enough to call me by the first name, Yuuki-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving. "

"Um, no. You see, Kuga's got me on a short leash, so I wanna talk to you about becoming friends."

Mai's eyes flickered to the door for a second before she looked back up at me, "You're girlfriend is waiting for you."

I turned to see Mikoto standing by the door, with our bags in hand, waving me over. "Nao~ Hold Mikoto's hand on the way home!"

I felt my eye twitch a bit before I shook my head, "Are we going out, Mikoto?"

"No…" Mikoto muttered, "Of course not! Is Nao listening to rumors again?"

"Thanks!" I said, ignoring her question. I turned back to my and smiled at her, "See, not dating. She's just… well you how she is. You guys used to be friends, right?"

Mai nodded at me as her glare softened. "Yes, I know how she is… Cuddly and loveable and she very much liked my breasts…"

"Um… I'm not sure what to say to that, but why aren't you friends anymore? Because she likes you?"

This time, a smile broke through to Mai's features and she looked happy. Really happy. "She still likes me?" she whispered, looking to the girl in the door who was now talking to some girl in the hall.

I looked at her like she was fucking crazy, "Are you kidding me? Mikoto said you turned her down, and now you suddenly get all giddy knowing she still likes you? You are bi-polar, aren't you?"

Mai smiled again and shook her head, "I couldn't tell her about my feelings for her the first time! Natsuki had –"

"Nao! Let's goo~ I wanna take a bath with you~!" Mikoto yelled from her place at the door.

"Not dating, right?" Mai asked.

"Um… We'll walk you to your dorm. I want to talk to you. And yes, not dating." I said, pulling Mai up and walking to the door. I went to Mikoto and put a hand in her hair, grinning at her. "I'll take a bath with you if you promise not to kiss me until we drop Mai off, and to walk behind us so that I can talk to her."

"Mai's coming?" Mikoto asked, suddenly looking very nervous.

I simply nodded at her and looked back to Mai, who was done packing her bag. "Ready?" I asked, watching her nod in response.

As promised, Mikoto walked behind us. She was a good 10 feet away, just walking behind us while Me and Mai were almost shoulder to shoulder. "Mai, you said something about Natsuki earlier?"

"Yea… I'm sure you know that Kuga-san is the leader of that small group, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, she noticed that Mikoto and I were getting very close. So one day she came up to me and questioned me about it. She can be very… intimidating when she wants. She asked me about my family and things like that, why I'm always working."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Well you see, I do have two jobs currently. My little brother Takumi was a very weak heart and I'm saving up money to send him to America to have a heart transplant."

"Then why was Kuga being a little bitch about it? What, did she think that you were going to ask Mikoto to pay for it?"

"…I did ask her."

"You're not very smart, are you?"

"Shut up, Yukki-san. My brother could die soon, and I didn't know what else to do. I guess Mikoto told Kuga-san because the next day Kuga-san came up to me and banned me from talking to or looking at Mikoto at all. But I can't blame her, she's just looking out for her friends."

I sighed, but didn't respond. I still wasn't sure of what to think of everything. I can get where Natsuki was coming from. Girls had been going to her friends for money and misleading them. Chie got hurt because of it. And she was right to be mad at Mai for asking that of Mikoto, but she didn't have to end their friendship.

Mai's a sweetheart.

She loves her brother that much to be working so much for him.

I need to talk to that girl.

As said before, we walked Mai home. It was sweet actually, Mikoto rushed forward and gave Mai a huge hug. They were both smiling like crazy. I can't believe Kuga ruined that.

Getting back to Tenshi No Ie, Mikoto ran inside and said that she was going to get the bath ready for us. I simply agreed and went to the parlor, looking for Kuga. Instead I found Alyssa, "Hey kid, do you know where Kuga is?"

She looked up at me with a completely blank face and stared.

She just. Fucking. Stared.

Reminds me of The Shining. Little demon child…

"Okay, nevermind." I said, turning and going upstairs. I went down the hall and past my room, going to Kuga's room and knocking on the door.

"Who is it!"

"Nao!"

I heard a thump from inside and raised my brows. Then the door swung open to reveal Kuga in all her glory. "Come in and close the door behind you."

I rolled my eyes at her and followed her orders. "What was that noise?"

"I dropped my book." she said, picking up the fallen item off the floor and putting it on her desk. She sat in the chair there and looked at me, "I didn't think you'd ever visit me. I got a little shocked when I heard you say your name. So, what can I do you for?"

"I need to talk to you about Tokiha Mai." I said, sitting on her bed.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes at me slightly, "What about her?"

"Tell her that she can date Mikoto."

"No, she's a golddigger. She asked Mikoto for way too much money."

"Yes, but do you know what for?"

"No, and I don't need to know!"

I sighed at her and stood up, doing over to the desk and slamming my hands down on it. She looked up at me in shock like she was surprised I stood up to her. "Her brother has a heart condition; she said he could die soon."

Kuga's face fell. She frowned and looked back to her book, ignoring me.

"Kuga! She just needed help! Her and Mikoto obviously still like each other a lot! You're just keeping them from being happy!"

"Shut the fuck up, Yuuki!" she yelled, standing up and towering over me. She grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against her wall, pinning me there and glaring at me. "You don't know anything about me! You've been here for a week and you think I'm some psycho rapist!"

I took a deep breath and tried to keep my anger in check. Now wasn't the time to yell back… "Look Kuga, I know I got a bad first impression of you. Chie told me your little story about you being here alone and I'm sorry about you having to be so lonely all the time."

"Tsk, that little gossip…" she muttered, rolling her eyes, "Yuuki, you still don't know anything about me."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you." I muttered, staring her straight in the eyes. I actually just said that… Hopefully she doesn't read to much into it.

That made her stop. She looked at me with a much softer look and sighed, "Look, if you get rid of the notion that I'm a sexual predator, maybe we can be friends." she said, taking a step back and releasing me from the wall. She smiled at me and for once… heh, she looked kinda cute, I guess. Not adorable, or anything…

"But you are a sexual predator." I said, crossing my arms and smirking at her.

She smirked back and winked at me, "Only with girls that interest me."

"And I interest you?" I asked, raised one brow at her.

She stepped forward again, getting as close as possible to my face, "Yes, you do." she whispered, putting a hand on my cheek and running it across my lips.

I gulped and tried to stay calm, knowing she was just messing with me. "And how do I interest you?"

Smiling at me, she cocked her head to the side and licked her lips, making me unintentionally lick my own, "Girls either fawn over me or run away from me when I get too sexual. You're the only one that's stuck around. You lasted a whole week, and **that **interests me."

"Anything else?"

"You're pretty cute, too."

Kuga smirked even further, leaning in and pressing her lips against mine.

Unlike that one kiss in front of the school, this one was much softer. I felt Kuga's lips against mine and her thumb running across my cheek again. I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter shut and to kiss her back.

Both of us moved at the same time. Natsuki stepped forward, her hands placing themselves on my sides. My hands went to her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Her tongue slid into my mouth carefully, licking, feeling and probing what it could.

I stepped back in shock, breaking the kiss and looking at Kuga's face. Her eyes… misty and dark with lust…

"Nao…" she whispered, stepping closer again and pressing her body flush against mine. My grip on her face tightened and I was once again pulling her in for a kiss. "I want you… Nao…"

I almost moaned at her husky voice.

I pulled her forward again, locking lips and letting her tongue in easily. Her's worked and probed, turning my entire body hot and needy. I broke the kiss to look up and get some air, but Kuga's head ducked and her mouth went to my neck.

Gasping, my felt my body shifting on its own. Kuga had taken off my jacket and was unbuttoning my shirt, and yet she still hadn't detached her mouth from my neck. She was licking, sucking, biting, nibbling; fuck! How is it possible to be this hot and not melt?

"Natsuki! Mikoto's looking for Na-…"

The door swung open and Shizuru walk in.

Natsuki stopped and moved her head back, but she didn't move away from me.

I could almost feel my stomach sink and fall out my ass. Fujino was gonna kill me!

But instead, Shizuru smiled and looked to the bluenette again, "Mikoto's looking for Nao. She says she wants to bathe with the red one."

Natsuki nodded and stepped back, releasing me from her hold. "I'll talk to Mai," she said, sitting back in her chair and went to work again. I grabbed my jacket and put it back on before walking back to the door and nodding at Shizuru, "Thanks for letting me know…"

"Of course, Yuuki-san." she replied, bowing to me and smiling as sweetly as ever.

I turned down the hall and walked to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

Am I the only one that finds it off that they hook up, and Fujino didn't care that I was just kissing Natsuki?

As that thought went through my head, I stopped and gulped down a lump in my throat. "Fuck, I kissed Kuga. Damnit! Why is this place so damn confusing!"

* * *

><p>"Mikoto…"<p>

"Yes, Nao?"

I sighed and placed a wet rag over my head. There was a huge bath in the bathroom, probably 10 people could fit in a comfortably without even having to touch one another. I was laying back with only my head peeking out of the water, and Mikoto was sitting in the corner, playing with a rubber duck.

"I kissed Kuga. Is that bad?"

"Really!" Mikoto asked, suddenly standing up. I squeezed my eyes shut when the image of her naked stuck there. Damnit. "Nao~ That means she accepts you~"

"Huh?"

I felt her sit beside me, and I'm pretty sure she was staring at me. Not my face, either. "She doesn't hate you! Mostly girls leave because Natsuki doesn't like them, but if she kissed you then she likes you! Now you guys can be friends!"

"Not friends like her and Fujino, though, right?"

"Natsuki-sama actually doesn't like hooking up with Fujino."

"But she's beautiful and rich."

"So's Natsuki-sama! And everyone else here! We're The Angels!"

"You know, you should be more discreet with that stuff. You're way too loud."

Mikoto laughed at me and nodded, "Yup! Loud and proud, Mikoto is!"

I just rolled my eyes and tried to relax.

I guess that kiss was supposed to be some sort of peace offering.

Whatever. I just hope Fujino doesn't think any less of me. I was cornered! Not like a wanted to kiss Kuga or anything…

"Nao, you have nice boobies."

…

…

…

"Mikoto… other side of the bath."

"Yes, Nao-sama…"

"Good kitty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Nao: You would be one to randomly comment on my boobs**

**Me: That's me :D**

**Shizuru: Shu has updated, as promised. **

**Me: I had my birthday party last night, which went on all night. I'm so fucking tired~**

**Shizuru: Ara, then why go to another party tonight?**

**Me: Cause I have a life!**

**Nao: Why did you randomly make me make out with a spider!**

**Mikoto: Because, Natsuki-sama is NOT a rapist!**

**Chie: Agreed**

**Me: She's too hot for that .**

**Chie: And what about me, Shu?**

**Me: -clings to Chie- Ohhh new favorite...**

**Nao: Hey! I thought I was your favorite!**

**Chie: You're old news, Nao**

**Natsuki: Squish the spider!**

**Nao: Shut up, Mutt!**


	4. Temptress

Lunch absolutely had to be the best part of the day. First of all, food. Kami I loved food. Second, the Angels all sat together on the most secluded part of the school; the roof. Turns out Fujino is the school president and has a master key to the school, so she takes everyone up for lunch. The more you know~

Except, Kuga wasn't here.

As usual, she tracked me down before lunch and waited for me to get my food. But this time she told me that she had a meeting with Mai in Fujino's office, and that they were going to talk.

Which means, Mai and Mikoto will be dating soon.

Hopefully.

For some reason unbenounced to me, Chie now took her laptop with her everywhere and followed me around to 'get a story', as she put it.

Like right now, she's sitting in front of me, sipping her tea and typing away like a robot. I hadn't even said anything yet, what the hell could she possibly be writing! ?

"Okay Nao, this is the part of the interview that people will pay the most attention to, so give me good answers." she said, putting a pen behind her ear and looking up at me.

I leaned against the fence behind me and sighed, "You just won't take no for an answer… what is it?"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Wait, what?"

"What do you most like in bed?"

"Huh!"

"Panties, or thong?"

"…Thong all the way."

Chie stopped and looked up at me with a sly smirk, "On you, or the other girl?"

"On me, of course." I answered, smirking right back at her, "I was a bit shocked with the first two questions, but then I remembered it's **you **asking them. You devil."

"Thank you for remembering so much about me, my lady. Hey, lunch is gonna end soon, would you mind walking me to my next class?" she asked, closing the lid on her laptop and standing up.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Chie helped me up, we said goodbye to everyone else and then me made our way off the roof.

On the way down the stairs, I saw Kuga on her way up. I stuck my arm out and blocked her path to get a word in, "So, how'd it go?"

"You know, good." Kuga said, leaning against the wall and grinning at me, "She's a lot more… out there, than I thought. Showed me her tits the very first time I asked."

"…"

"What?"

"So then, she'll ask out Mikoto soon?"

"Yup."

"Great!"

We both parted ways and Chie snickered at me when we were going down the stairs, "So you guys are friends, I take it?"

"Not really, just mutually not hating the other."

We made it to the hall way and fell into step beside each other. I easily got along with Chie the best. Sure, I was usually with Mikoto, but only in school. In the dorms it was me and Chie that were usually talking.

Like Kuga said, interesting girls are best. And Chie was hella interesting.

So she's adopted, right? And she and two moms, but one left the other because she decided to be straight. Which sounds stupid because she already adopted a kid, and THEN she decided to be straight again?

That's some L Word Tina shit right there.

Her loss.

But Chie's mom started Polaris Magazine. A fashion/lifestyle magazine that addressed both the gay, lesbian, and straight communities. Chie grew up around writers, artists and designers. Her cultural presence was amazing.

She was chief editor of the newspaper and the art club. She didn't draw or paint or anything, but I guess she was a critic for other people's work and that's why the artists liked to always have her around.

No wonder girls fall for her so easily.

Chie is fucking awesome!

"So, biting, or licking?"

"Licking."

"Short or tall?"

"Tall."

"Long hair or short hair."

"Doesn't matter.

"Ms. Yuuki, I do believe you are my perfect girl!" Chie said with a giggle, stopping outside the newspapers club room. She opened the door and winked at me, leaning on her arm against the door, "Want to come inside and… have some fun?"

I smirked back and stepped closer to her, putting my hands on her shirt and licking my lips seductively, "Only if you make the fun good, and _hard._"

Chie's face fell in shock while her glasses slid to the bridge of her nose.

Fuck yea I can be seductive! Awesome!

Chie took her arm off the wall and wrapped it around my waist, leaning down and pulling me closer to her, "Don't tell Kuga."

I narrowed my eyes at the taller girl and put my hands on my own shirt, unbuttoning the first button. "She's not my keeper…"

"So you say." Chie muttered, her eyes dipping down to my chest.

I smirked a bit and unbuttoned the second button, "You think she is?"

"If I say no does that shirt come off?" she asked, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She was leaning down little by little, getting closer every time. And I could tell. She was sneaky.

"Maybe…" I whispered, undoing the third button and pulling my shirt apart, letting the top of my bra peek out.

"…You're damn sexy. Hope Kuga won't mind me trying out those lips of yours."

I arms instantly went around her neck, "That's up to me. And I say kiss me."

Chie quickly obeyed the order. She leaned down the rest of the way and kissed me, hard, like I had said earlier. I bit the inside of my cheek to not moan, and this girl wasn't helping. A second later her tongue had slipped into my mouth and wrapped itself around my own.

I buried my hands in her hair and pulled her closer, moving my lips in sync with hers, feeling her tongue sliding past and around mine, causing shivers to run down my back and a small sound to escape my lips.

_**SNAP**_

A bright flash went off behind Chie, making us both stop.

"Shit!" Chie growled out, grabbing my arm and opening the door to the room. She pushed me inside and closed the door behind us. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit."

"What the hell happened just happened? Was that a camera flash?" I asked, suddenly panicking. I started button my shirt back up and watched Chie pace the room, going back and forth over and over again.

"Yes, it was a camera. Probably from the gossip column here." she said, biting her lip extremely hard. She went to one of the desks in the room and set down her laptop, opening it and starting to type. By the time I go to her side, she already had the page pulled up. "This is the gossip column at this school. It's a writing club that's sole purpose is to spread lies about the students and facility. But mostly the Angels, so you're lucky you're not an Angel yet, but unlucky because you live with us." she said in a very serious voice. Chie had converted to worry mode.

"Sounds like a bitch." I muttered, looking over the page as Chie slowly scrolled down to show me.

There was a picture of Shizuru with her head on a dollar bill. American money. Was that supposed to be a joke?

Another one had her face on a princess's body with hearts around the entire picture. They're obviously her fans.

Then there was one of Natsuki kissing Mikoto's cheek. They did that all the time…

There were a few of Alyssa, walking around and looking suspicious. Really suspicious.

A picture of two random girls kissing.. the caption under it was "cheater!" Well I guess that's a juicy story.

The last picture was of Nats… Ummmm. Kuga's bare ass. Gym Class.

Dat Ass…

"The person that runs the site usually tells me when she's going to run a story about the Angels out of respect, but there's no stopping her. It just fuels the fire if you fight it… let me check my email." Chie said quickly, pulling up another window and opening her email.

Inbox (1)

Shit.

Chie clicked on the email and the picture came up, nice and big.

Us making out in the doorway, with an entire paragraph of writing under it…

_One of our agents was walking down the hall not that long ago when she heard talking.  
>Very sexual questions were being exchanged, so she decided to listen in.<br>When the footsteps stopped, she looked over the corner to see Chie Harada and the new girl, Nao Yuuki,  
>in this compromising position. Our agents snapped a picture so that we may bring this news to you here,<br>right now. She also reported that Chie asked Nao not to tell Natsuki Kuga about the affair.  
>Ms. Kuga, you're red head is cheating on you. <em>

_I'll be running this story at 6 tonight, girls. Be ready._

_Love~  
>Temptress<em>

"Who's Temptress, and why do people still think me and Kuga are going out!" I yelled, stepping away from the computer in frustration.

Chie sighed and leaned back in her chair. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down, "Temptress is the girl that runs that site. She has little worker bees all around school and no one knows who she really is. But she's ruthless and won't spare anyone from these lies."

"How many people will see this?"

"The article, not many. But the rumor will spread around like wildfire. Not even wildfire! Like fire started with motor oil! And if we don't get that picture taken down, people will never forget about it."

"Then let's get this taken down!" I yelled, heading towards the door.

"Did you not just hear me?" Chie yelled back, slamming her laptop shut and standing at the desk. She glared hard at me and sneered, "No one knows who she is! She can't just ask around for her! You'd have to be a professional detective to find her! And we need to find her by 6 tonight, or Kuga kills me."

I glared at her hard and crossed my arms over my chest, "She isn't my keeper, goddamnit!

_**BRRIIIIING**_

We both looked up as the bell rung. I sighed and shook my head, "Lunch is over… what are we going to do?"

"Okay, Natsuki and Shizuru are in my homeroom, so I'll talk to them about the situation. But maybe just Shizuru…" she said, sitting at the desk and leaning back in her chair, "You talk to Mikoto about it, and tell her to protect me when Natsuki-sama tries to kill me."

I glared at her and made my way towards the door. Last time I ever make out with her! "Why the hell do you think Natsuki would be mad at you, huh? She's not my keeper!"

"Dude, she tells everyone at school that **you are hers**!" Chie said, rolling her eyes at me like I was an idiot.

…

Wait, what!

* * *

><p>I almost ran to my class to have time to talk to Mikoto. Thank kami the room as empty except for Mikoto… As soon as I sat in my chair, she bounced over from across the room, sat on my lap and started talking. "Nao~ Today at lunch, after you left, Natsuki came over and told me that it was okay for me to date Mai. So I ran around school looking for her but I couldn't find her so I decided to come here and wait but she still hasn't co-"<p>

I don't have time for this! I put my hands on either side of the girls face and kissed her, holding her there until her eyes shut and she kissed me back.

But as soon as she did, I let her go and pulled back, "Kitten, we have a problem. Temptress has a picture of me and Chie making out and she's going to post it on her website tonight at 6!"

Mikoto's eyes snapped open as she jumped off my lap, "Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"You made out with Chie!" she yelled, sticking out her tongue and wiping her hands over it, "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew I just kissed Chie, sorta!"

"Mikoto, focus!"

She pulled up her shirt and started wiping her tongue off with it.

And as she did, a few girls walked into the class. They all stopped and blushed at seeing Mikoto's midriff exposed and whispered to each other. Something about her being sexy yet cute, and why she's perfect.

I wonder how they' react to knowing I've seen her naked in the baths...

Haha, that's a funny thought.

Hey, wait a minute!

"Mikoto! Get over here and talk to me." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to my lap. She sat there comfortably, snuggling into my neck like nothing had ever happened, "Do you have any idea who Temptress might be?"

I felt her shake her head, "No, I don't. None of the Angels do, but I there is one girl in our class that might know where her dorm room is."

Oh thank the lords. I might actually have a chance to survive this fucking school. I won't be run out by rapid Chie fans thinking that I'm trying to steal their girl. I just some that in some way this girl isn't a Chie fan too...

"Who is this chick?"

"Her name is Suki Kureni. She sits in the very front of the class. I don't know her last name, but I remember her talking about how one of our teachers was pregnant, and then the story came onto Temptress's gossip site the next day."

"So, she knew the story before anyone else..." I muttered, looking around the room. Class was probably about to begin, since everyone was here. Mai was glaring at me... oh shit Mikoto's still on my lap.. Oh well I have bigger problems.

My eyes darted to the front of the room to the only girl that was sitting my herself. Short brown hair, cute face, skinny, blue eyes. Hey, this girl is cute! "Is that Suki right there?" I asked, pointing to the oblivious girl.

Mikoto nodded and sighed her eye lids starting to fall slowly.

I raised my brows and poked her arm, "Kitten, you tired or something?"

"Mikoto had turkey for lunch... Mikoto is tired..." She muttered, her eyes falling shut and her head going limp against my shoulders.

What the fuck, she fell asleep on me! At a time like this!

_**BRRRIIIIINNNG**_

I sighed as the bell rung, hoping that it would wake Mikoto up and get her off of me. But did it help? Nope, not at all. Mikoto was still laying on me, snuggling even closer into my chest and my neck.

"Alright class, everyone in your seats." the teacher said as he walked in. He sat in his desk and looked around, watching everyone sit down, but his eyes stopped on me, "Miss Yuuki... is Miss Minagi asleep on you?" he asked in disbelief.

I gulped and nodded, feeling my face heat up a bit. A cute as hell girl in asleep on me, plus 28 other people are starting straight at me, "Yea, I'll just wake her up..."

"That's impossible." Mai said from across the room. She wasn't glaring anymore, but she sure as hell didn't look happy.

The teacher nodded in agreement and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "What did she have for lunch?"

"Turkey."

One girl in the back of the class giggled. She sat behind Mikoto and they talked a lot, "Mikoto sleeps like a log. If she ever falls asleep in class, it's impossible to wake her up. I even poked her with a compass once and she just snored and started muttering in her sleep."

I felt my eye twitch and sighed, "So, what do you want me to do, Sensei? Go through class until the end of the day with her asleep on top of me?" I asked, looking at the teacher.

The man shook his head and put his glasses back on, "You two are excused for the rest of the day. Miss Yuuki, I expect you to take Miss Minagi home and make sure she'll be fit for class tomorrow."

"...So, we don't have to come back to class for the rest of the day?" I asked. Seriously? Does stuff like this actually happen? I fell asleep along with Mikoto and this is all a dream, right?

"You're living with the Angels, get used to it." Suki piped up, glaring at me.

A little against the Angels, aren't we?

Well, I found a motive…

"Well then, bye!" I said I wrapped an arm around Mikoto's legs and the other around her shoulders and lifted her up, walking out of the class room and leaving our bags behind there.

I walked down the halls quickly. I had the rest of the school day to learn more about this Temptress chick and find her before that picture is spread all over the web. Like that picture of Kuga's ass... yummy.

Hey, that's what I need!

Turned and going down the stairs, I went down the hall a bit more and stopped outside a certain door. Looking in the window, I strained the look in until I saw a very bored looking face. But the girl looked up and grinned upon seeing me.

I jerked my head to the side, motioning for her to come out and talk to me.

Kuga raised her hand in the class and said something, and a few seconds later she was coming towards the door. I stepped back and readjusted Mikoto in my arms, which were getting tired.

Kuga walked out the door and immediately raised her brows, "Why do you have Mikoto? Is she asleep again?" she asked, a small smile rising to her face. She leaned down and kissed Mikoto's forehead, running her hand through the girl's hair.

I watched her carefully, noticing how much sweet her reacted towards the smaller girl than I've ever seen her. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yea, she's like my little sister... Also, Chie told me everything. Don't worry, the bruises on her will go away in about two weeks." she said, looking back up at me with a glare.

"...Why do you tell everyone I'm yours?" I asked. Chie was right, Natsuki was little too protective of me, and she **did **get mad when Chie told her.

Kuga was quiet for a moment. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Because... You aren't an Angel. Not yet, and that's a problem." she said.

"Why would it be a problem? Nothing happened, and I'm fine! Look, stop calling me yours. Tell all your little friends that I'm not yours and tell them that you're not protecting me from anything. Nothing, absolutely nothing will happen."

She stared at me long and hard. I could see her anger rising. "**No one** talks to me like that." she said in her authoritative voice.

"But you wouldn't hurt me." I responded, watching her carefully. I knew she wouldn't. For some reason this chick is out to protect me and to keep me safe, though I have no idea why.

Kuga instantly sneered at me, "Fine! But you'll regret that." she said. She looked back at Mikoto and slowly her anger disappeared. "Put her on my back. We'll take her back to Tenshi No Ie before anything." she said, turning around and leaning forward.

I transferred the girl onto Kuga's back and we set out to get back home.

"Kuga, can you just leave class like that? What did you say to your sensei?" I asked as we left the school building.

"I just asked if I could leave class and not come back. She said yes, of course. She's drunk again, anyway."

"What? ! And it worked?"

"Yea, of course. You'll meet her sometime. She's only 17, or at least she says she is, so we always invite her to Tenshi for a few drinks. Her name is Midori."

"...Whatever. Let's just find Temptress."


	5. Count Down

**Me: Hiiiii**

**Shizuru: Ara, I'm surprised you've kept up with the weekly updating, Shu**

**Me: Yea well I'm out of prewritten chapters so that's probably gonna end!**

**Nao: Lazy asshole**

**Me: That you love**

**Mikoto: No, that's me!**

**Me: Ahhhh of course of course... I just made a pita breakfast sandwhich at 1 in the afternoon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - <strong>Count Down<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking back to Tenshi No Ie was the weirdest thing. We were walking around campus in the middle of the day and no one could ask us about it. It was just weird because we we're in class. We even passed a hall monitor, but the chick didn't say anything because Natsuki winked at her. These damn Angels have some serious power over the school, which confuses the hell out of me.<p>

Right now it was around 1 o'clock, and we were going to drop off Mikoto in her bed since at this stage in her sleep, she was completely useless.

She looks even more like a cat in her sleep. I think she purrs, too…

Doesn't matter, that girl is cute as hell.

When we made it to Tenshi No Ie, Natsuki took Mikoto upstairs to put into bed and I went to her room to get her cell phone. She said she forgot it under her pillow and we would need it of we ever split up.

Going up the stairs and past my room, I went right into Kuga's and jumped on her bed. Well, might as well take advantage of the fact that I'm alone in her room. Looking around, I saw posters on her wall. Some rock star Russell Brand who was incredibly hairy, this blonde girl in a bikini bent over a car, …

Damn…

And there was also a few pictures taped to the wall behind me. I turned on the red bed and looked over all the pictures. There was one picture of each of the Angel alone, all with a smile on their faces. And some group pictures, things like that. But none of me…

Well, I guess I can't blame her since I've only been here for a week.

And yet I've managed to cause so much trouble for everyone already…

Stupid Temptress.

"Oi, Nao! Hurry it up, before I leave without you!" Natsuki yelled from below.

I shook my head and turned to get her phone, but stopped when a certain picture caught my eye. It was a picture in the middle of them all. It was a picture of Shizuru, wrapped up in sheets. Sheets from the bed that I was sitting on. All I could see were bare arms and legs, the top of her breasts and one uncovered thigh. I could easily tell that Fujino was naked under the sheets.

How recent was this picture?

I couldn't help but raise my finger and put it in the end of the sheets, hoping that by some miracle they could fall…

I licked my lips and noticed the blood of my body rushing to two places. Fuck, I know the uniform here isn't flatting but Fujino can't be that hot… fuck. Oh hell no. Fuck no. Damnit, this tiny picture is making me horny…

I must have her…

"Nao! What the fuck are you doing!" Natsuki yelled again, but this time it was a lot louder.

Damnit!

I snatched the picture off the wall and shoved it into my pocket. Then I leaned forward and stuck my hand under the pillow in front of me and started feeling around for her phone.

"Nao!" Natsuki said, opening the door behind me and coming in, "What ar- …is this really the time to try and seduce me?" she asked.

I felt my eye twitch. It took me this long to realize that I was on all fours on her bed? Really? I groaned and turned my head to look at her. She was just staring at my ass, that smug little smirk on her face.

"And what are you staring at?" I asked, glaring at her.

"You're panties." she said, her eyes darting from my ass and meeting mine.

My eyes widened. I jumped off the bed and stood absolutely still, my arms at my side. Fuck that picture of naked Shizuru! God damnit! "I'm not horny!" I yelled, looking back up at her and glaring.

"Yea yea, okay…" she muttered, stepping closer to me and licking her lips, "So then, what made you so horny?" she asked, her smirk stretching over her face again.

I growled at her and shook my head. "Nothing that you need to know about!"

"So you _are_ horny?"

"I-I mean, nothing made me horny! I'm not horny!"

"…Did you expect me to come up here, see that you in that pose and fuck you?" she asked, her joking voice gone.

I gulped at the change and shook my head, cross my arms over my chest, "Look, my mind got away from me. I didn't plan anything. Now just get your phone so we can go find Temptress before she uses me to ruin Chie." I said, walking over and standing next to her.

Natsuki nodded and at me and went to her bed side. She threw the pillow on the ground and grabbed her phone, but of course not before making another smart ass remark, "So then, you _didn't_ want me to come fuck you?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No, I didn't. I don't."

"Well, that's a shame." she said, smiling at me sweetly and winking. I felt my jaw literally drop open. She wanted t- what the fuck! "Well, let's get going." she said brushing passed me and leaving the room.

I growled low in my throat and followed after her. Why the fuck was she so sexual? I hope Shizuru is just as sexual…

"'Zuru texted me." Natsuki said, opening her phone and opening the message. We left Tenshi and I instantly went to Kuga's side, looking at her phone. She raised her brows at me and snapped her phone shut, "What are you doing?"

"Well was it about Temptress?" I asked, the image of naked Shizuru in my mind. Oh, it's there permanently.

Damnit get out of my head!

Natsuki rolled my eyes and reopened her phone, quickly typing something in and shutting it back closed, "No. She wanted to know where I went. I just told her 'Temptress' so she won't worry to much."

"Right… well Kitten pointed out a girl in my class that may know where or who Temptress is. I think we should start with her and figure something out along the way."

"Lead the way." Kuga muttered, her phone suddenly become more interesting than me. "Besides, it's 2 o'clock. We're running out of time."

I scoffed and led her back to the school. We went to the back of the school, where the first years classes were located, and went back to my class. I pointed to the door and sighed when I saw Kuga still staring at her phone, "You're not even emailing anyone! What are you looking at!" I yelled, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes again and shoved her phone into her pocket. "Nothing. What's this chicks name?" she asked, looking in the window.

My eyes were drawn to her phone.. I wonder…

"Suki Kurenai."

"Cool, wait here."

And she was gone. She opened the door to the class and barged right in, saying the sensei's name in a happy and light mood. She's good at bullshitting… or maybe this is how she gets what she wants. But not a minute later, Kuga was coming out the door, and behind her… Suki.

"Natsuki-sempai, are you sure it's okay if I just come out of class like this?" she asked, looking down the hall. Then she looked the other way and saw me, and her face paled.

"You know something." I said, sneering at her. I could see her gulp in nervousness. Kuga stepped out of the way and smirked slightly, but I step forward and glared at the girl in front of me, "I'm guessing you know what I want."

I saw her take a big, dramatic gulp of air. "I-I don't know anything." Suki stuttered, looking down the hall of an escape route, or maybe some aid.

She started back up towards the wall, her hands in front of her chest, while I kept stepping forward until I had her trapped against the wall. She bumped into it, making a small sound of distress. I smirked at her and leaned in further, putting my hands on the wall on either side of her and trapping her there.

She gulped again and looked at me in fear, "I don't know anything I swear…"

"Then why are you so nervous?" I asked, raising my brows at her.

"Cause you're kind of fucking intimidating, Yuuki." Kuga voiced from behind me. I forgot she was watching.

I ignored her and kept glaring at the frightened girl in front of me, "Who's Temptress?"

"Temptress? She's the g-girl that runs the gossip column, right? I-I mean, everyone knows that."

"Don't bullshit me!" I yelled, making her jump in fear, "You might not know who she is but you do know something about her, and I want to know what it is!"

"They have dirt on me, I can't say!" she yelled back, her eyes narrowing a bit. Holy shit she just grew a pair…

Hot.

"Allow me to cut in." Natsuki said, pulling me back by my arm and smiling at Suki sweetly, "Please tell us?"

"No." Suki responded, fixing her shirt and glaring at me, "Yuuki-san hasn't been very nice, and I think she deserves to have her non-existent reputation ruined. And she doesn't need her girlfriend to fix her problem for her." she said, now standing tall and proud.

"…Maybe we can make a trade." Kuga said, a smirk now rising to her face.

Suki looked at us curiously before putting all her attention on Kuga, "And what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"You give us what you know about Temptress, or anyone that knows something… And you behold new and exciting news that involves me. No one could resist some good gossip about me." Kuga said, smirking confidently. And she was right, no one could resist anything that involved her. The Angels run the school, and she's the leader of the Angels.

"…Give me the news first."

"Tell us what you know first."

Suki cringed, but nodded. She knew she had lost. Her gossip loving mind couldn't resist what Kuga was about to tell her. Wait…

What was she about to tell her? !

"Alright fine… One of my friends says that she works for Temptress and knows who she is. Her name is Aoi Senou. She's in her second year, class 3-D."

"I'm class 3-C…" Kuga muttered, sighing a bit, "Then she's right next to mine. Nao, let's go, I have a plan." she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall.

"Hey, what about my news!" Suki yelled, waving her arms at us.

Natsuki stopped and cursed under her breath. She was probably hoping that maybe Suki would forget… But Kuga turned and waved back, spilling the news, "It's about me and Nao! Me and Chie got into a fight over her!"

"What!" Suki yelled, a huge grinning gracing her features. She turned and ran back into the class room. I could practically hear see the gossip coming from the room and full force.

And we were off. Down the hall and up the stairs to the Second Year's floor. Thought I was still trying to wrap my head around why Kuga would tell that little gossip something like that. I mean, I guess they did fight, but it doesn't matter anymore. I told Kuga not to be as protective and it won't be a problem anymore.

Maybe that's the exact reason that she did tell that girl that. Because it wasn't news anymore…

When we reached our destination, Natsuki turned to me and sighed, a small smile on her face, "Alright. I do know that this girl, Aoi might have a small crush on Chie. If she knows about the picture, than she probably hates you. So, I'll go get Chie and fill her in on what we know so far, and you get Aoi so that we can have them talk."

"Whatever, Kuga." I muttered, turning my back to her and going to the other room. Before going in the room, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 2:30 We're running out of time!

I opened the door and strolled in, stopping the teacher in the middle of her lecture. She looked mad… "I need to speak to Senou Aoi in the hall for a moment, please."

"And who might you be?" she asked in a high voice, glaring at me slightly.

"She's Yuuki Nao. She's living with the Angels and dating Mikoto-sama!" one girl piped up, gaining the attention of the class.

"Holy shit, we're not going out!" I yelled, glaring with the force of a thousand hateful bitches.

"Ms. Yuuki!" the teacher yelled, slamming her hand on the desk and narrowing her eyes, "I will not have that kind of language spewed in my presence. 1000 points from Gryffindor!"

…

"I-I mean.. well you see I was reading the books… I like Snape and….….… Ms. Senou, please go speak with Ms. Yuuki in the hall." The teacher said, bowing her head and hiding her shame.

I smirked in victory as a brunette rose from her seat. She didn't look up at me, but she walked past me quickly enough and out into the hall. I closed the door behind her and turned to see her glaring daggers at me.

"…Well you look pissed." I muttered.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, choosing to look out the window to her right rather than at me, "Just tell me what you want me here for so that I can leave the presence of a homewrecker like you."

"…I'm no homewrecker."

"Well me and Chie were going to go out sometime!"

"And did Chie know this?"

"…Shut up, bitch."

"Stalker."

"Poser."

"Lint licker."

"Wait, wh-"

"Allow me to intervene, ladies." a new voice cut in.

Chie walked up between us and smiled, bringing a blush to the brunette's face. Chie went to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, putting her hand on the girls face and stroking her cheek lovingly, "Nao, you didn't do anything to hurt this beautiful girl's feelings, did you?"

So, this was Chie in full 'charming' mode. Cute. She actually looked like she cared. The girl's eyes were practically glowing, along with the rest of her face, while she looked up at Chie. This must be her dream come true…

I stepped back away from the scene and stood next to Kuga. Natsuki had her arms crossed and her face lit up with a trademark smirk. "Chie said she was gonna pull out all the stops for this girl." she said.

I raised my brows, but didn't comment. I wanted to watch this…

Chie wrapped her other arm around the girl's waist and pulled them closer, a smirk rising to her face. Aoi blushed even harder, her hands coming up to her chest.

"My lady, I am sorry to ask this of you, but I need your help." Chie said, her voice slow and low. Her facial expression was a bit sad, like she was asking the unthinkable.

Aoi shook her head and smiled hopefully, "No, Harada-sama it's okay, I'll do anything for you." she whispered, inching her face closer to Chie's.

Chie smiled gratefully and ran her fingers over the girl's bottom lip, while licking her own, "Temptress… Tell me who she is… and I'll be your temptress…" she whispered, her lips dangerously close to Aoi's.

The girl's eyes fluttered, and she visibly shivered. Damn, watching this is making _me_ horny.

"Tell me, Aoi… and I'll be yours…" Chie whispered again, her intense eyes staring into Aoi's clear blue ones.

On the edge of fainting, Aoi sighed lightly and gasped, "She's… Her name…"

Natsuki sighed beside me and sneered, "Chie over did it… the girl can't even fucking talk now!"

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to watching the main event. Chie pursed her lips and blew on the girls face. Aoi gasped again and her eyes snapped open, her lips quivering, "Her greatest informant, Harada-sama, is an Angel."

What!

Me and Natsuki both looked to each other in shock. What the fuck was this bitch saying, that we had a mole? Looking back to Chie, she looked just as shocked. I blinked a few times, and then suddenly she was five feet from the girl.

Chie was on one knee. Her head was down and she was holding a blue rose in front of her. Where the fuck did she… Aoi looked just as shocked, a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. "I must leave you now, my love." Chie muttered, raising her head and flashing a confident smirk.

Aoi's face saddened a bit, but she took the rose and nodded at her love, "I understand. I'll be waiting for you, my love." she said, smiling sadly and watching at Chie stood up and started walking back to us.

Me and Natsuki turned our backs and walked down the hall with her until we reached the stairs and went down. All three of us were silent until we got down to the bottom floor.

Natsuki spoke up first, her mouth in a sneer, "I swear she better be lying…" she muttered, anger filling her being.

Sighing, Chie ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "Guys… it's 3 o'clock. The bell is probably gonna ring and Temptress will be out of school with everyone else. Maybe we should just give up…" she muttered, putting her hands behind her head and walking with her elbows in the air.

Our little bluenette growled at her friend and shook her head, "Of course not. We're going to meet everyone at home and ask them what they know. I just hope that girl wasn't lying to us, honestly." she said, pulling out her phone and texting Fujino to meet us at home right after school.

"She didn't lie. No one can lie when I'm being that charming." Chie said proudly along with a grin to go with that ego.

"Well in a way, I think it'd be better if I was lying." I said, joining in, "I'd don't want to have to think about an Angel working for Temptress. Can you think of the different pictures that she could get…" I said, thinking about my naked bum on the internets, like Kuga's.

"Agreed."

"Whoa wait, I just said I know she isn't lying. So I do think that we have a mole." Chie said, stopping and turning to us, but looking directly at Kuga.

The bell rang afterwards, and soon enough, people were flowing from the building. But Chie and Natsuki stayed in the deadlock stare contest. Shit guys please don't fight… everyone's around.

Kuga raised her brows and glared a bit, "I think I'd be worse to have a mole in the Angels than if your peftect charming record was to be tarnished, Chie. Let's think a little." she said, rolling her eyes and walking forward again.

But Chie cut her off and stood in front of the bluenette, using her height to her advantage. She was taller than Kuga anyway. "Well then let's have a little faith, Kuga. We've been friends for a long time and you've never questioned me before, so why start now?"

"Because there's a lot at stake, dipshit."

Oh no… girls were starting to take notice of the hostile aura around these two. It was like a thin red air surrounding them.

"You mean because Nao's at stake."

Chie smirked and Natsuki twitched.

Fuck fuck fuck.

"She's not mine anymore. She said that and now everyone will know it." Natsuki said, glancing at the girls around them.

"And at 6 tonight, if that story comes out, everyone will think she's mine. You okay with that?" Chie asked, her smirk still in place. Damn, she was good at pushing Kuga to her limits.

Natsuki was clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides, trying to keep her anger in check. She opened her mouth to retort, but instead, she shut her mouth and turned her back to her friend. "Nao, let's go. Now." she said. I nodded my head at Chie and followed after Kuga.

We all walked silently to Tenshi No Ie, and this time, no one was bothering us. I guess no one wanted to bother us when two out of three were pissed at each other. Good idea…

I walked ahead of the two, in case they started fighting again. I got to Tenshi No Ie first and when I walked in the door, Mikoto attached herself to me and hugged me tight, "Nao! How did I get here? I woke up a few minutes ago and I went to kiss you but I was in bed and Nao was nowhere to be found!"

"You fell asleep in class, Kitten, so me and Natsuki brought you home." I said, messing up her already horrifying bedhead.

Natsuki came in then with Chie, the two still surrounded by *awkward turtle* aura, "Everyone wait in the parlor. I'll wait for Shizuru to get home so we can discuss this."

"What about Alyssa?" Mikoto piped up, but Natsuki shrugged.

"She probably would have no idea. Don't worry about her."

We all shrugged and went to the parlor. I sat on the couch, Chie sat in her desk behind the couch, and Mikoto sat on me. We only waited for a few minutes, but the whole time I was nervous as hell. I didn't want that picture to be going around school!

It was way too sexual and none of the Angels needed anymore rumors floating around about me living here, but noooooo some girl just has to snap a picture! I miss the old days when famous people could make out and not have to cover themselves with a blanket to keep the paparazzi away.

And thanks to the Angels and me living here, I'm now famous and a hot piece of gossip. Damnit.

Finally, Shizuru and Natsuki came into the room. Natsuki stood in the middle and Fujino sat in the chair across from the couch. When she sat down, she looked around and smiled at everyone, but stopped at me, "Yuuki-san, I hear you got yourself into quite the pickle." she said.

I just brushed her off and stuffed my hands in my pockets, trying to ignore her. But then I felt the crunch, remembered the paper, and was reminded I had the picture of Shizuru naked in bed in my pocket. The image flashed in my head and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Damnit, Fujino noticed.

Completely turning my head away from her, I looked to Kuga and nodded at her.

"Alright then," Natsuki started, looking around the room. We all know that Temptress is the one person on this planet that should die a horrible death, but we have to be smart about this. One of her worker bees, Aoi Senou, was seduced and used by our own Chie Harada and we now know that an Angel… works for Temptress."

Mikoto looked sccared, but Fujino was just sitting there with a poker face. It was her… she knew!

"That was one hell of a lack of a reaction, Fujino." I said, a bit of bite in my voice.

She looked my way and smiled again, looking as friendly as ever, "Why Mrs. Yuuki, you're not suggesting that I am the person that has been working with Temptress this whole time, are you?" she asked, looking innocent.

I felt my lip twitch. Damn her for being so cute and sweet. And yet so sexy and alluring with those ruby eyes…

"It's possible, Shizuru." Natsuki piped in.

Mikoto raised her hand and bounced up and down on my lap, looking around like a kid.

"Um… yes, Mikoto?" Natsuki muttered.

"It wasn't me." she said simply, grinning like a child.

I mentally went AWWWW and physically wrapped my arms around her, this girl was just so freaking cute! Mikoto then buried her face in my neck and snuggled further into me.

Natsuki held a very confused look on her face before shaking her head and looking back to Fujino, "I'm sorry, Shizuru, but I'm not the one, Nao just got here a few weeks ago and unless Chie is more self-destructive than we had previously thought, than it has to be you." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fujino looked over to me again, then back to Natsuki. She crossed her legs and looked up at the ceiling. But my eyes followed the line up her skirt, and that picture flashed again in my mind. I crossed my own legs and rubbed my thighs together, trying to ignore the heat pooling there.

Damnit, Fujino, why do you have to be hot?

Looked up, I saw Shizuru staring at me, a knowing smirk gracing her features. I full on blushed and looked away again towards Kuga, "She isn't saying anything. Guilty by silence." I said.

"It doesn't work like that Nao…" Natsuki muttered, facepalming and shaking her head.

I opted for looking at the wall while Chie jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me, "So Fujino, you working for Temptress? Aoi said that it was an Angel that was her closest advisor."

"It would help explain how she got a picture of my butt…" Natsuki added in.

Shizuru smiled softly and shook her head, "I'm sorry, ladies, but I am not the culprit. The only thing I am guilty for is walking around naked after my bathes." she said, flashing a smirk my way.

I cleared my throat immediately afterward, "Too much information." I muttered, suppressing that amazing image from flashing in my head. But I failed. Ooooh sexy Fujino…

But then the door opened and shut. All our heads snapped up to see Alyssa walk into the parlor and stare at us blankly, "…What's going on? Why wasn't I informed of a meeting?" she asked, looking to Natsuki.

"Because this wasn't a formal meeting." Kuga replied, a small yawn escaping her lips. I guess she was tired of this…

"Temptress has a picture of me and Red making out, so we were trying to figure out who Temptress is."

"Ara, and from what I've been told, Chie seduced a girl by the name of Aoi Senou. And Senou-san told her that an Angel worked for Temptress. And I've been targeted by Yuuki-san…"

"We've just trying to figure out who it is."

"It's not me!"

"We know, Kitten, you told us."

"So then, Senou gave my position away?" Alyssa asked, quickly taking out her phone and checking something.

And jaws hit the floor. I think that we were all so shocked, we just decided to sit there and leave her be. Alyssa stared at her phone for a bit and clicked a few buttons, then snapped it shut and looked back up at us, "I'm guessing you don't want that story to be posted?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded slowly, my mouth still hanging open.

She opened her phone once again and called someone, "Yes, it's me… Don't post the story. … Oh you have something else? Wonderful. …Of course. …Why? Because I said so." and then she snapped it shut and walked away.

…What is with that chick?

Natsuki shut her mouth and made a few confused, grunting sounds before turning to me with a huge grin, "Well then, problem solved! And with an hour to spare."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

_Today after school, Chie Harada and Natsuki Kuga got into a little  
>argument after school. They were also seen fighting in class, and in the hall.<br>What were they fighting about? Not a what, but a Who.  
>And that who was Nao Yuuki, the newest addition to Tenshi No Ie.<br>Both girls have had reported affairs with Ms. Yuuki and now they seem to be fighting  
>over which can bask in her love. And it seems Chie has won out.<br>Until next time, girls_

_Love~  
>Temptress<em>

I felt my eye twitch while I stared at a picture of a pissed of Natsuki and a smirking Chie, with me in the background watching. Fuck this girl! Fuck my life! Fuck this school! Alyssa was no help at all! All that running around for nothing!

And we never even figured out who Temptress is!

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMAKE~<em>**

**Nao: You're a dick, Shu**

**Me: Whaat? I thought that would be funny...**

**Alyssa: How come I'm so mysterious in this?**

**Me: Cause you were mysterious in the manga and anime... just randomly kinda there but not doing much, yet somehow the most important person. **

**Alyssa: ...True**

**Shizuru: Ara, Nao has a very interesting picture, huh?**

**Natsuki: What picture?**

**Nao: Nothing...**

**Me:** -sneaks over to Nao and pulls out another photo-

**Nao: Is that Fujino... completely naked...?**

**Me: Uh huh...**

**Natsuki:** -sneaks over to us- **Nice...**

**Shizuru: Ara, where did you get that picture?**

**Me: Bitch I'm an author, I can make anything up!** _**Review!**_


	6. First Kiss

**Me: This is so short don't kill me!**

**Nao: ...I hate you**

**Me: You don't die...**

**Natsuki:** -laughing hysterically- **I love how no one fucking cares!**

**Nao: I hate you both so much**

**Me: But you're sexy...**

**Nao: I will kick you in the face with my fist**

**Me: ._.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - <strong>First kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe it's a bit early to do my reading work, but who the hell cares. Maybe it was wrong to spy on Mikoto when Mai came to see her after school. Maybe it was wrong to be hanging out with Chie so much after everything that had happened with Temptress lately.<p>

But no, the real wrong thing was that I was sitting on a window ledge and if I moved another inch I would fall out a second story window and break my neck on the rose bushes down there.

I was sitting with me back against the window sill. One of my legs was hanging out the window and the other was bent in front of me, and I was using it as a bit of a table or something like that. Looking back out the window, I saw Mikoto going up to Mai to talk to her about something.

But who the hell cares, I think Mikoto's finally gonna make a move!

"How's it going down there?" Chie asked, leaning over me with her binoculars and looking at the couple standing outside Tenshi No Ie.

"So far they're just talking like friends. No blushing, no giggling, no touching." I muttered, watching the two both awkwardly laugh.

Chie shook her head in disappointment and looked down at me, "…Should you be hanging out the window like that?" she asked, poking my arm a bit.

I held on tighter to the ledge just in case and glared at her, "I will be as long as you down push me out the window."

"…No promises." she muttered, going back to her desk and typing away. From what I knew she was writing some type of biography on me to be released in next month's newspaper. Looked like she was writing a novel…

"Hey, some girls in my class were talking about some special escape plan for next Monday. What were they talking about?" I asked Chie, ignoring the slow moving action on the lawn.

Chie chuckled a bit and shook her head at me, "Next Monday is when clubs open for joining, and for certain sports and competitive clubs, recruitment. They probably just don't want to get ambushed."

"Hmm… and you're in the art club and newspaper clubs, right?"

"Critic for the Art Club, and President of the Newspaper Club, thank you very much!" she said, grinning at me.

The door behind us clicked open and Natsuki came in, holding a bowl of popcorn. She crossed the room and looked out the window, watching the couple, "Status report."

"Nothing to report so far, captain." Chie said, standing back up and standing by the window also.

"Kuga, what clubs are you in?" I asked, closing my book and throwing it somewhere in the room.

She looked at me for a second, than looked back out the window, "I'm only in one club. I started it and I'm the president of it." she said, looking back at me and grinning, "Kick-boxing. I picked it up during my time in America."

"…You are officially the most badass girl I have ever met." I said, grinning back at her before we both turned out attention to the couple.

All three of us quieted down and watched Mikoto take one of Mai's hands in her own and step closer, looking up at the busty girl with a light blush. Not a second later, Mai blushed too, but much harder.

"Uh-oh, we got some action here." Chie said, a huge smile on her face.

"Ara, did I hear there's action in here?" Shizuru said, coming into the room in her usual kimono. She slowly crossed the room and stood by Chie, leaning over me and watching the young couple along with us.

"Our little baby is growing up, Shizuru." Chie said, mock wiping a tear and wrapping her arm around Shizuru.

"Watch it, Harada." Natsuki said, glaring at the taller girl. Chie smiled nervously and unwrapped Shizuru from her hold. She also took a step away from the Kyoto girl and cleared her throat.

I rolled my eyes at Natsuki's over protectiveness, but Fujino looked grateful. Shizuru held one of Natsuki's arms close to her chest and leaned her head on the bluenette's shoulder, "Ara, thank you, Nat-su-ki-chan." she said, lovingly.

"Please stop, before my lunch comes back up for it's revenge." I said, fake gagging.

The two rolled their eyes at me, but once again we all looked to the two girls outside. Goddamnit Kitten, make a goddamn move! Kiss her or something!

Then, Mikoto leaned up and kissed the taller girls cheek, saying something and making the two girls blush heavily.

The three girls beside me all hushed and leaned further out the window, trying to get a better view. I gripped the ledge of the window and held on tight as their bodies pushed me further out the window, hoping I wouldn't fall to my death, "Guy's in kinda falling here!" I said, my leg slipping closer to death.

Natsuki stuck her head back in the room and sighed, "Sorry. This is Mikoto's first girlfriend… I guess we're all a little nervous."

"What about Mikoto's girlfriend?" Alyssa asked, coming in the room and sitting in Chie's desk.

"It looks like Mai accepted the date thing. Now it's just up to whether or not they'll kiss, but I don't think so." I said, watching the two again.

Alyssa laughed once at me and shook her head, "Are you kidding me? Mai and Mikoto have liked each other for so long that I bet they'll kiss within the next ten seconds." she said, looking at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yea right." I retorted.

"I wouldn't do that, Nao."

"Alyssa's always right."

I rolled my eyes at them and looked back out the window. Mikoto grinned for a bit, then got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Mai's. The taller girl blushed hard, but closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

I felt my eye twitch in anger. Yes I was happy that Kitten got her girl but there was no way I was going to lose to some pipsqeak!

"Ha, they didn't kiss!" I said, smirking at Alyssa.

The blonde girl looked surprised. She stood from the chair and marched over to the window. She somehow ssqeezed between Natsuki and Shizuru and pushed my other leg out the window. Chie grabbed onto my arm to steady me while Alyssa watched the kissing couple.

But now both my legs were out the window.

Oh shit my butts slip-fuck!

My butt slipped off the ledge and I fell out of the window, screaming the whole way down.

Alyssa looked down at me and shook her head, "I knew I wasn't wrong!" she said, pulling the window closed and locking it.

Oh god… I'm dead…

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: ...Hehe?**

**Nao:** -whacks me- **Can you NOT kill me?**

**Me: ...No.**

**Nao: -.-**

**Alyssa: Aren't we missing something?**

**Me: Yea Yea, Miyu's coming in a few chapters, calm your shit**

**Shizuru: Ara, is Shu too busy to write a well sized chapter for us?**

**Me: Fuck yea... ANYWAY GUYS. I'm writing a new story, called Camp HIME. The summary for it is on my profile, along with how many chapters have been written for it. So far, only one, but I like the idea for it and I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of fun writing it** -cough- **skinny dipping** -cough- **.**

**Natsuki: Who's skinny dipping?**

**Me: ...** -smirks-

**Natsuki: ...Shu...** -glares at me-

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Natsuki: SHU!**


	7. A REAL Battle Wound

**Me: I'm a little late, but I have finished some of my school work. I'm a third done**

**Nao: Lazy ass...**

**Natsuki: And this is a little short**

**Shizuru: So please forgive Shu for her stupidity**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - <strong>A REAL Battle Wound<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tss, ow!"<p>

"Well stop squirming!"

"Why did you put rubbing alcohol on it?"

"To make you squirm."

"…You bitch."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry!"

"Wuss."

Nao winced as Alyssa put the alcohol drenched cotton swab in the girls arm. Nao had fallen out the window and landed in a wild rose bush. Luckily for her she didn't die or break multiple bones, but unluckily for her the bush had a shit load of thorns. She had small cuts on her stomach and upper arms, some puncture wounds, but they were all hidden by clothing. The only major cut she had was one that ran across her cheek; from her chin to her cheek bone.

Currently it was covered by a bandage, while the others were left alone. The one on her cheek was the only one that really bled. Natsuki assigned Alyssa to clean up the red head since it technically was the blonde's fault that she fell out the window in the first place.

"Ara, is Yuuki-san recovering well enough? That was a nasty fall…" Shizuru said, appearing at the door of the bathes room. She smiled at the girls and looked to Nao's cheek, "Will you wear that to school tomorrow?"

"Hell no; and look like a loser? I'll take it off in the morning before I go to school looking like a wuss." Nao said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are a wuss." Alyssa said, putting the cotton swab on the cut again and holding it there, making the red head wince in pain, "Whatever, I'm done with you." she said, throwing the while ball of liquid on the floor and leaving the room.

Nao glared hard at the girl's back and flipped her off, but Alyssa was already gone. The girl stood up of herr bath stool and went to the mirror, looking at her reflection, "I look like I got cut by a hobo."

The Kyoto girl stepped into the bathroom and stood by the girl, "Then you should call it your battle wound. I sure many girls will be glad to know that you can fend for yourself."

"I thought girls hate me because I'm so close to you guys." Nao said, lifting her hair a bit and glaring at a hidden cut on her forehead, "Fucking little…."

"Girls are actually preparing to love you." Shizuru said, smiling at the girl by looking at the mirror.

Nao stopped and let her hair fall, "…They're **getting ready** to love me?"

"Ara… most girls don't live at Tenshi No Ie for more than a week, and you've managed to last two whole months. Most girls in our years think that soon you'll become an Angel by the end of the year."

"An Angel by Christmas?"

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Shizuru said, her eyes dropping a bit.

The red head shrugged and sat on the side in front of her, turning her head to look at the other girl, "Alright Fujino, what is it? I told Mikoto I'd go see her when I was done in here."

"Ara, you see… Natsuki is missing something very important to the two of us from her room." Shizuru said, looking to the red head with a serious face. Nao froze and stared back in fear, her mind flashing to the picture that she now kept under her pillow. The one of a naked Shizuru… "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you, Yuuki-san?" Shizuru asked, smiling sweetly.

"I-I… uhhh… I don't know. What's missing?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. Now Fujino was gonna go bat shit crazy and kill her in the bathroom!

Shizuru took a step closer to the red head, making Nao suddenly become aware of the fact that they were alone, they were close, and that Shizuru knew everything, "It was just a picture. But a picture that is meant only for Natsuki-chan's eyes. If it were to get into the wrong hands I don't know how Natsuki would be able to hold herself back from killing said person…"

'_Okay, if I give myself up now, then maybe I'll only have my arms broken and I won't have to commit murder to keep myself safe…'_

"Look Fujino, I ha-"

"I mean if you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked."

"I know, I'm sorry abou- wait, WHAT?"

Shizuru smiled coyly at the girl and took another step closer so that she was now standing in front of the girl, "Give me back the picture, and I'll plant it in Natsuki's room so that she'll think she lost it, and she won't come after you. She is very protective of me, I'm sure you've seen that."

The red head nodded wordlessly and watched the girl in front of her carefully. This could be a trap…

Low and behold…

Shizuru put her hands on the girl's knees and pushed them open. Nao blushed a bit while the Kyoto girl stepped forward and in between the girls legs, "Did you want to see me naked?" she asked slowly, looking up at the girl in the sink.

Nao's eyes widened, dipped down to Shizuru's chest peeking out of her kimono and then went back up to the ruby eyes ahead, "I-I don't think Kuga would like us doing this…" she managed to get out.

"But we would like us doing this." the girl responded as she leaned up the rest of the way and pressed her lips against Nao's.

Nao's head started to spin. She was kissing Natsuki's girl. She was kissing Natsuki's girl. That was the line going through her head at that point. That and _'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.'_

But when a beautiful girl kisses you, you kiss back. And that's what Nao did. The red head kissed Shizuru back, her arms wrapping around the girl's neck and deepening the kiss. Shizuru hands left Nao's knees and slowly started the trek up her thighs, pushing the grey skirt there with them.

Nao slid forward on the sink, her body resting against Shizuru's in the passionate kiss. She broke the kiss for a second of air, but Shizuru leaned in again, making use of Nao's open mouth. She wrapped her own tongue around Nao's, eliciting a small sound from the girl.

A low rumble in Shizuru's throat cause Nao to make the mewl again as the thoughts of how hot the girl she was kissing ran across her mind. The Kyoto girl pushed her hands up the rest of the way, going around the skirt and grabbing Nao's ass. She broke the kiss and pulled the red head into her, making a low moan escape the girls lips.

"Nao, was that you?" Mikoto asked from the doorway, her head poking in.

All three girls froze and six eyes widened.

Mikoto opened her mouth as to say something, but then turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Nao pushed Shizuru off of her and jumped off the sink, running after her friend while trying to think of some explanation.

* * *

><p>"I am never kissing Nao again!" Mikoto said, sticking her tongue out at the very same girl she was talking about, "Nao kisses too many girls! Me, and Natsuki, and Shizuru, and Chie, and I bet now that we're more into the year she'll get a girlfriend that she'll be kissing all the time too!"<p>

"Kitten, I am not getting a girlfriend anytime soon." Nao said, her hand in her cheek. No one had said anything about the cut on her cheek yet, which surprised her. Usually this damn school was gossiping about a gossiper gossiping.

Inception.

Some girls were in the class rooms eating, just like Nao and Mikoto. Turns out Shizuru lost her master key to the school and now they couldn't have lunch on the roof. They were forced to eat in the class room, because anywhere else the Angels would be bombarded with girls.

The cat-girl pouted a bit, "You don't plan on having a girlfriend this year?" she asked.

"Pssh, no." she muttered, her hand slipping from her cheek. She grabbed her chopsticks and put some rice in her mouth, hoping she wouldn't have to talk anymore if Mikoto saw that her mouth was full.

Didn't work… "I do think you're kissing too many girls. Maybe you should try to lay low for a while…"

"Yea, you're probably right…"

"U-Um, excuse me, Nao-sama?" a timid girl asked from across the room. Nao turned her head and raised her brow, waving the girl over. She had gotten used to the students and teachers treating her with more respect. She was soon to be an Angel. It was nice… The girl and her friend smiled at each other and crossed the room standing by the two girls from Tenshi No Ie, "Nao-sama, we were wondering… what happened to your cheek?"

Nao's hand went back up, her finger tracing the long scratch on along her face, "I cut it; obviously." she muttered. How idiotic would she look if everyone knew she was pushed out a window by a girl even shorter than Mikoto…

The other girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Yea… but how? No one really wanted to ask but I can't wait anymore… How did you get that cut?"

A million thoughts ran through Nao's head, but something that had happened yesterday stuck in her mind, "Shizuru called it my battle wound." she said, dropping her hand and looking up at the two girls, "It that enough for you?" she asked with a glare.

Both girls nodded and scurried back to their desks, talking about what Nao had said.

Mikoto stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face, "Don't mention her name! Horrible memories are going through my head!"

"Oh shut up… It was pretty nice from where I was standing…"

"Eww!"

* * *

><p>Nao smirked and watched the clock as it counted down to the end of the school day. All throughout the rest of the day she had been hearing girls talking about what she had called the cut on her cheek. A 'battle wound'. She didn't hear any of it exactly, but she knew it was good.<p>

Those two words were uttered and then girls would look at her with lust and admiration. It's like getting into a fight automatically turns you into a completely badass or something and it was fucking awesome. Is this how Kuga felt?

She looked over and Mikoto and whispered to the girl, "Mikoto, you can go on without me. I need to talk to Sensei about something."

Mikoto just nodded at her and soon enough, the bell rang. Mikoto grabbed her bag and left the room, thinking that whatever Nao had to talk to the sensei about, it must have been important and she didn't want to get in the way.

But while the girls were leaving the class, some stayed and bee lined it for Nao's desk, asking the girl mercilessly about the cut on her cheek and how it got there. "Nao-sama, we heard you got into a fight."

"You and Mikoto were talking about you getting a girlfriend earlier today, right?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Was someone flirting with her?"

"Did you beat him up and get that cut too?"

"Was he strong?"

"Was he a student or a full grown man?"

"Nao-sama beat up a full grown man?"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

Nao smirked at all the attention she was getting and how all the girls around her now believed that she got gotten the battle wound from fighting off a guy with a knife because he was hitting on her girlfriend. And all she had to do was sit there and let them gossip.

The red head stood, and almost instantly, all the girls stopped talking and looked to her, "I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm and take a bathe… have a nice day girls." she said, pushing past the crowd around her desk.

Walking back to Tenshi No Ie, almost every girl she pasted tried to talk to her or asked her about the fight. She almost wanted to say 'there was no fight' but then again, girls loved her now. She was that much closer to becoming an Angel…

By, the time she was back in the dorm, Natsuki was waiting for her outside, "Why is half my class asking me what happened to the guy that attacked you?" she asked, glaring at the red head.

Nao stopped and smiled nervously, "Because gossip spreads fast around here?" she said, making it sound more like a question. Kuga glared even harder and pulled the girl through the house and into the parlor, where everyone else was waiting.

"Ara, since when did I become Nao's girlfriend?" Shizuru asked, looking over Chie's shoulder and at the girl's laptop screen.

"What!" Natsuki yelled, grabbing the laptop and looking at it for herself and reading aloud…

_News of a battle wound on Nao Yuuki's cheek have had the school  
>talking since lunch. Many girls have been talking about<br>Miss Yuuki's girlfriend, being attacked by a rouge man on campus.  
>From what we know, Yuuki-san chased the man away.<br>We also know what Mikoto Minagi  
>was seen on her way home after school, kicking rocks and talking to herself<br>about, and I quote, "stupid Nao and Shizuru… scarring Mikoto's innocence…" _

_So then, Yuuki-san, were you and Shizuru Fujino doing something  
>inappropriate in front of our beloved Mikoto?<em>

_~Temptress_

Nao groaned and sat in the recliner, looking to Chie, "I thought she emailed you about stuff before she posts stories?" she asked, thinking back to the last time they had to deal with this girl.

"She only does that for Angels. You're not an Angel." Chie answered, pinching the bridge of her nose, "This is bad press, Nao, the Angels don't need this!"

"And It'd be bad if girls start to think that men can just walk onto campus like its nothing. You idiot." Alyssa said, glaring at the red head.

Nao glared right back and looked around the room at all the girls, "Hey, don't blame me! It's not like I'm the one spreading all these lies about myself! Girls just love to gossip."

"But did you even try and stop them? To set things straight?" Chie asked, looking at the girl expectantly. But Nao sighed and shook her head in a 'no'.

Shizuru sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't want to have to date Nao…"

Over in the corner, Mikoto started making barfing and gagging sounds, showing her disapproval for the subject as a whole.

Natsuki came back to life after a moment and went back to Chie, silently giving the girl her laptop back. Then she went to Nao, took the girls shoulder and stood up her. Nao looked at the bluenette quizzically, but Natsuki kept her head down and stood still. The room quiet down as they all stared at Natsuki, wondering what she was doing.

Natsuki put both her hands on Nao's shoulders and flung the girl against the wall. Nao's head hit the wall hard, making a thump sound and getting everyone else to jump to attention. But before the red head could react, Natsuki pinned her shoulders there and glared hard, "She's off limits to you!" she yelled.

Nao looked up in fear and focused on Shizuru, who looked full of regret. "Don't look at her!" Natsuki yelled again, pulling Nao off the wall and pushing her back onto it.

'_What the fuck! I thought Kitten said Kuga didn't even like hooking up with Fujino anymore? What's going on!' _Nao thought, the situation running through her head again. How did everything get so out of control? What happened? One moment she's on top of the world and every girl in the school loves her, and then she's about to be killed by the only people that welcomed her openly in years.

How did everything spiral out of control?

Natsuki leaned back and raised her fist, and eyes dead locked on the girl in front of her. Nao squeezed her eyes shut tight and waited for the hit, and not a second later, a crack rang through the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: Hola~**

**Nao: -**knocked out on the floor**-**

**Natsuki: -**escaping**- **

**Me: ...Well, this is interesting**

**Chie: Congrats Shu, you killed her**

**Me: She's still alive! Her chest is moving...**

**Shizuru: Ara, I seem so loved in this fic. Everyone wants me~**

**Me: Yea don't get used to it...**

**Chie: Haha, Fujino got REJECTED**

**Shizuru: A first for me...**

**Me: ... -**clings to Chie**- Loooove~**

**Nao: -**twitches**- **

**Me: ...We should do something about the body**

**Chie: I thought she wasn't dead!**

**Me: ...So then... Check my profile for summaries on my UP AND COMING STORIES: Camp HIME and Schizophrenic. Both are gonna be fucking awesome.**


	8. All Healed

**Me: Hi!**

**Nao: Shu was on vacation and that is why this wasn't updated**

**Natsuki: Also because Word was broken on her laptop**

**Me: Yea, so no complaining, all 6 people that still read this**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - <strong>All Healed<strong>

* * *

><p>I held my cheek in pain and sat on the couch, wondering what had gone wrong. I didn't mean for everything to go down like that, I was just enjoying some extra attention. I didn't want it to end up like this… and now the angels hated me. She'd be lucky if they didn't make me move out. It'd be awesome if we became friends again. It'd be a<em> miracle <em>if I ever became an Angel.

I didn't think it was that big of a deal… it was just a little rumor. Was it that bad that I didn't stop it? What was so bad about getting into a fight with some guy on campus? Why was it such a bad rumor?

Looking to the wall, the one that Natsuki had her pinned to a few moments ago, I shuddered at the memory that ran through my head.

...

_Nao cracked an eye a few seconds after the sound rang through the house. Nothing had hit her… she opened her eyes and looked ahead and Natsuki, who was seething in front of her. The bluenette was breathing heavily, her eyes narrowed to slits that looked ready to kill. _

_Grabbing the girl's collar again, Natsuki pulled Nao forward and pushed her into the wall again, waking the red head up and making her focus, "If you ever fucking touch her again, or that hole will be in your head." she whispered angrily, letting the girl go and raging down the hall._

_Nao slowly turned her head to the right and gulped. Beside her head was where Natsuki had punched, and it was in that place where a hole sat. Her fist had broken the dry wall and hit the wood behind it. Kicking boxing club… fuck… _

_Chie was the first one in the room to step up. She walked up to the red head and smiled sadly, "You had a chance, kid. Nice. Pissing off the most feared, yet loved, girl in the school. You'll be in my prayers." she said, shoving one hand in my prayers. _

"…_I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Nao said quickly, her mind still reeling. _

"_Natsuki was gracious not hitting you." Chie said, flexing the fingers on her right hand and raising it, "Though you deserve it." she said, bringing her hand down and slapping Nao across the face. _

_It stung, and Nao held her cheek as she watched the taller girl slowly walk out of the room. But not without flipping her hair. Little…_

_Shizuru stood from the couch and too stood in front of the red head. She smiled apologetically and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. …Where's the picture?" she asked, looking around nervously, not wanting to make eye contact with the read head. _

_Nao held her cheek as the burn increased and brushed past the girl, "Under my mattress." she muttered, plopping down on the couch. Next to her plopped Mikoto, who looked very confused. "Kitten, what just happened?" Nao asked, looking to her friend. _

"_Um, I don't know. But I think Natsuki hates you. I didn't know she still loved Shizuru." the girl said, leaning her head onto Nao's shoulder. _

_The red head sighed and leaned her head back, her cheek stinging in pain. Goddamn, was Chie wearing rings?_

"_My date with Mai!" Mikoto yelled suddenly, jumping off the couch and running out the front door. _

_Nao lazily blinked and sighed heavily. And then there was one…_

_...  
><em>

And now I was still holding my cheek, looking at the hole in the wall and wondering what the hell I'm gonna do now.

Beg, most likely.

* * *

><p>The next morning walking to school, everyone greeted me. Girls that I thought hated me greeted me. Girls that I <em>knew<em> hated me greeted me. What the hell? I figured the news of the fight would have gotten out and everyone would ignore me now that I had no chance of being an Angel.

Ummm…?

Walking through the school, a girl stopped me in the hall to talk. It was Suki, that girl who was a worker bee for Temptress. "Nao-sama, can I talk to you for a moment before class starts?" she asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged and stepped off to the side where the windows were and looked at her, "Alright, what is it?" I asked, hoping that she had some gossip to share and maybe help me figure out what was going on. It was like yesterday never happened.

"Temptress says she apologizing for the article she wrote yesterday." Suki said, stepping closer and looking up at me apologetically, "She didn't know that the story she wrote was so skewed from the truth. She felt bad for writing something that was more like a fairy tale than gossip and she's sorry. She took down the article and replaced it with an apology letter to all the Angels and to the students and faculty."

I raised my brows and stared at her, so many things running through my mind, "Relay the real story to me, so I can make sure that she got it right." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

She nodded and stood up straighter, "That you were cleaning the kitchen because the help need help, and a knife fell from one of the top shelf and cut your cheek. Natsuki told Temptress the story herself, face to face, so you don't have to worry about anything." she said, nodding once.

I paused. Natsuki talked to Temptress? Face to face? She… why the fuck would she help me! She almost killed me yesterday!

"Thanks, Suki. Is there anything else you need?" I asked, wondering what else she might know about. This girl was connected and she knew stuff.

"Yea…" she said, grinning at me and lifting her hand. She ran her finger across the smooth cut on my face and stepped even closer, looking up at me with a flirtatious look. Thank you Kuga… "I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee in the café?" she asked.

I smirked, but before I answered, the class bell rang. I turned back to the girl in front of me and winked at her, "I'll let you know." I said, walking the rest of the way to the classroom with Suki trailed behind me.

I have no idea what Kuga did but if I thought I had to beg for forgiveness now, I'll have to do ten times more than that to repay her for everything that's happened. Yesterday never happened, cute girl asked me out, and everyone loves me! Praise the lord Kuga!

Walking into class, I sat in my seat and looked to Mikoto with the biggest fucking grin on my face, "Where is Kuga and how can I thank her?" I asked.

Mikoto rolled her eyes at me, "She took the day off." she said, moving from her chair to me. She always sat on my lap like this so everyone was used to it, but this time it felt weird. Why? "Kitten, is something the matter?" I asked, looking up at her.

"She met Temptress…" Mikoto said, looking away from me. Away from everything; as if she was in her own world. This is NOT like her AT ALL.

"Kitten, what the hell is going on?" I asked, starting to get worried. What else did Temptress have to do with this?

Mikoto hopped off my lap and smiled at me, as if nothing had gone wrong. "Just listen." she said, looking around at the girls in the class, "Temptress doesn't control all the gossip in th-"

"Mikoto!" Mai called from the doorway. She had just showed up to class and easily whisked my kitten away to her desk so that they could talk and giggle and blush and cuddle and my lord they're too cute together!

I slumped down in my seat and sighed. Mikoto was about to say something important and Mai just took her away! But she did tell me to listen, and that not all gossip is controlled by Temptress… did she want me to listen to everyone else gossip? I thought the Angels hated doing that! Ugh, whatever…

I laid my head down on the table and turned my head away from the class. I closed my eyes and focused in on what everyone in the classroom was saying. …What the fuck…?

"_I heard Natsuki-sempai was home sick."_

"_She's not sick, she's just busy."_

"_Busy with her new girl…"_

I head jumped up at the sound, and the three girls in the corner shut up. I laid by head back down and sighed, putting my bag over my head. Please start talking again… It wasn't long before they started whispering again.

"_Do you think she heard us?"_

"_Maybe… that would explain her reaction to hearing what we said." _

"_Poor Nao, I wonder if she even knows about Natsuki." _

"_And Temptress…"_

"_It's obvious, since they're both missing from class." _

"_But still, Nao and Shizuru must be taking it hard."_

"_How long did you think it'll take?"_

"_Temptress is slow… it could take a week at most." _

"_Poor Natsuki…"_

"_Temptress, that dumbass lucky bitch." _

"_I wonder if Temptress will be getting… extra help… on the side."_

I raised my arm to my mouth and started gnawing on my skin. I swear to god if I had to sit through any more of this without knowing what was going on I'm going to keep gnawing until I get to the bone! The rest of the class went the same way. Girls talked about what they thought of the situation and how they thought it was turn out, but they never talked about the situation itself!

I was still clueless as to what was going on! I decided that I was going to go find Chie at lunch and talk to her… maybe she knows something. _'Mikoto isn't going to be any help…' _ I thought, looking over at the girl to see her looking lovingly at Mai.

Useless…

For the next four agonizing hours, Nao waited and waited for lunch. Eventually, the girls stopped talking, and so she still didn't know what exactly. She knew that Natsuki had met Temptress. That they were… doing something. But it could be anything.

That it's something her and Shizuru should be mad about. And that Temptress is slow… what is she slow at? And why did those girls say 'poor Natsuki'?

Oh god…

Natsuki didn't…

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I told Mikoto that I was going to see Chie and left out the door. I ran up the stairs to the second year's class rooms. I found the correct room and knocked on the door, waiting. A few moments later, a girl opened the door and looked down at me, "Yea?"

"I need to talk to Chie."

"Hold on…" the girl muttered, closing the door and going back in the room. I tapped my foot on the floor and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for my friend to come out.

The girl didn't return, but Shizuru came to the door and smiled at the younger girl, "Ara, Yuuki-san, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked, looking a bit flattered.

Returning the smile nervously, I chuckled and looked up at the girl, "Sorry Fujino, I'm actually here to see Chie. I wanted to talk to her about Natsuki and Temptress."

Nodding, Shizuru cocked her head to the side and looked to me, "I figured as much. But Chie isn't here. She left as soon as the lunch bell rang. And why do you now call Natsuki by her name, instead of calling her 'Kuga', and yet you continue to call me Fujino? Did something happen to change your feelings for her?" she asked.

"Um yea, she almost killed me." I muttered, looking at the floor for a moment. When something like that happens, you sort of start treating that person with respect… Looking back up at the girl, I smiled at Shizuru, "Nothing much happened. I'm just glad that everything has calmed down."

"Ara, yes, Natsuki-kun seemed much calmer after I planted the photo in her room. She came into my room later that night, photo in hand, and well…"

"Stop right there!" I yelled, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. Ew ew ew!

Shizuru giggled at me and smirked subtly, "After that happened… she said she might have been too hard on you and that she wanted to make it up to you." Fujino explained, smiling at me.

I guess that made sense. Not her subtle hints at Natsuki and her having done… _this and that_, but about Natsuki wanting to make it up to me. Which she did! Girls flirted more, everyone liked me more than usual, and I think I can become an Angel in the winter now! "Yea, she really did. How did she do that, anyway?" I asked, wondering how that girl did any of this.

"Ara, I am not allowed to say…" Shizuru said, turning her back to me and slowly walking back into the classroom.

"H-Hey! Wait!" I yelled, grabbing her jacket and spinning her back around to look at me. She looked stubborn, so she probably wasn't going to tell me. Damnit. "At least tell me where Chie is." I pleaded, letting her jacket go and looking up at her.

She nodded and pointed down the hall, "She is either in the art room, or the newspaper room. More likely that she's in the ladder though." she said, going back into the class room and closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked down the hall, greeting upperclassmen as they passed. Some even greeted me. I am going to **love** being an Angel! Reaching a art room, I bypassed it and went straight to the newspaper room. Chie was just the critique for the art club, so she most likely wouldn't be in there. No one practiced art during school.

Knocking on the door to the newspaper club, I waited and heard footsteps. She's here! I door slammed open and Chie stood there, her glasses off and her face slightly flushed. What the hell… "Um, Chie, you busy?"

"No no, what can I do you for?" she asked, coming outside and closing the door behind her. She smiled at me and squinted, "Nao, right? I see red…"

"Where are your glasses?" I asked, looking her over. Her shirt was untucked, her jacket was no where in sight, and her skirt was crooked. I narrowed my eyes and smirked at her, "Who are you fooling around with in there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She raised her nose to me and crossed her arms too, "None of your business, Yuuki."

"It's that Aoi girl, isn't it?"

"Oh my Kami she's so hot!" Chie said, slouching and grinning at me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses, putting them on and grinning at me. "She's so shy it's amazing! It's so fucking cute, and she doesn't care that I'm a gossip, and I swear Nao I think I'm falling for her!" she said happily.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked her over again, "So then, why are you all disheveled if she's shy?"

"Shy girls make out too." she said, licking her lips and looking off dreamily into the nothingness.

I laughed at her and shook my head. God, this girl was good at corrupting. So then, since I've showed up I helped Mikoto and Mai finally be happy together. And good thing, too. Those girls set the land speed record for shortest time it takes to fall in love. One asked the other out, bing bang boom LOVE.

Since I've been here Chie found out that she has a new crush as was currently um.. strengthening that bond. And Natsuki re-realized her love for Shizuru. Oh shit, Natsuki! "Hey, where's Kuga? That's the whole reason I came here in the first place!"

"Oh, Kugaaa! What about her?"

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"No."

"Can you tell me what she's doing with Temptress?"

"No."

"Do you love Aoi?"

"Trick question!" she yelled, pointing at me. But then she grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I paused for a moment and watched her lean back and nod at me, "Things have gotten better since you got here, Yuuki. I don't know how, but everything's a little better when you're around. Anyway, have fun finding out the truth. Training starts next week."

"Training?" I asked, but she was gone before I could ask anything else. She went back into the room and slammed the door behind her. I was going to call out again, but I heard an audible *click*. She locked the door. That sneaky devil.

And what did she mean by trick question? Damnit I'm more confused than I was when I came here! I feel like a mouse in a maze chasing cheese. But there's no cheese. It's a cracker. I'm a cheese loving mouse chasing a cracker…

Metaphor aside, I want the truth but I'm looking for Kuga.

Maybe there will be some cheese on that cracker…

Ah fuck the metaphors I'm going to get lunch…

* * *

><p>The rest of the day followed as such. I went to the bathroom as much as possible to try and find the bluenette on campus, but after a while our sensei caught on and wouldn't let me go anymore. And, of course, after he says that I <em>actually<em> have to go to the bathroom! Karma you bitch…

Class was also way more boring now that Mikoto had moved on to being cuddly with Mai. Sure, there were still girls I could talk to but I also did like having a close friend to talk to. I'd rather have a close friend than 10 random people to talk to.

Oh, there were less metaphors though!

I sighed in my seat and watched as the last few seconds of the clock ticked down. 10… 9… oh wait, who am I gonna walk home with? No doubt Mikoto will go with Mai. Shizuru walks by herself… and I'm not supposed to be anywhere near that could make something seem intimate.

That is, if I would like to keep my head on my shoulders. Alyssa…. I shivered at that thought. Hell to the fucking no. Chie would be going with her new girl… no wait, I don't think she'll be ready to have a new relationship out there for everyone to talk about yet. That seems fine, I'll go get Chie. Newspaper room no doubt.

As soon as the bell rang, I said bye to Mai and Mikoto (and everyone else that said bye to me), I left for the second year's floor. Hopefully I can get some more information about things from the sneaky gossip.

"Excuse me, Yuuki-san?" a small voice called.

I turned to see a small second year standing to the side near the lockers. Oh holy… cute! She had long, blonde wavy hair, light blue eyes and a sort of nervousness about her that made her that much cuter. I grinned at her and went off to the side to talk, "Yea? Do I know you?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked up at me with a cute blush, "No, but my friend Tsubomi wanted me to ask you when you are going to become an Angel. She think you'll be the first Angel to be a little like the rest of us and she's excited."

"Um, well my becoming an Angel is still a touchy subject. But if everything goes fine, before Christmas break, hopefully." I asked, nodding at her and smiling.

She smiled back and blushed before a pink blob came, grabbed her and ran away with her. Huh… weird. Must be from out of town or something… I shrugged and kept on walking, going to the newspaper club room and knocking on the door.

It opened a few moments later, but it wasn't Chie. It was some girl with glasses, "Yes, Nao-sama, can we help you?" she asked, bowing to me a bit.

"Yea, where's Chie?" I asked, looking over her shoulder to try and find my friend. Newspaper club met right after school so she should be here… But I didn't see her in the room. "Did she leave already?" I asked.

"She hasn't come. Try a different room." she said, shrugging and closing the door.

I cursed under my breath and sighed. Who was I going to walk home with now? Ugh… whatever. Oh wait! Chie might be helping some art kids, now that school was over! I took a few steps to my left and opened the door to the art room.

And saw… Natsuki.

Naked…

With a blanket over her shoulder and a shocked look on her face.

My eyes widened to saucers and my mouth fell open.

"Natsuki I got the other bl-"

We both looked over to see an equally shocked blonde girl standing in the corner of the room, where they kept the paints.

…

And so I slammed the door shut and walked home alone. I don't wanna know~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: Soooo, yea! Look to my profile for new storys and oneshots coming! Schizo, coming soon! Other than that, review! I have nothing else to say, really.**


	9. Sickeningly Romantic

**Me: This one is late because 1) I started school 2) all my friends are hanging out again 3) one of my classes requires 24 hours of community service and i've been doing that  
><strong>

**Nao: And she's lazy**

**Me: No! I've just been... busy**

**Natsuki: Yes, with Celestia and Luna!**

**Me: o.o**

**Shizuru: Ara, cheating on us again, Shu?**

**Nao: Yea she is! Liar!**

**Me: I just have other interests now...**

**Natsuki: How are ponies better than lesbians?**

**Me: I WILL LOVE AND TOLERATE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, BITCH! WORSE THAN CUPCAKES AND INSANE PINKY PIE!  
><strong>

**Nao: ...Stupid bronies...**

**Me: We're 20% cooler than you =.=  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - <strong>Sickeningly Romantic<strong>

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed, trying to figure out what the hell had been going on. Everything was everywhere and nothing made sense. To say my mind was reeling would be an understatement. My mind was reeling in a three ton golden mutant catfish the size of a small suburban neighborhood. …Okay, maybe that was a bit much, but I was confused!<p>

That and naked Natsuki was in my mind screwing everything up. That's most likely why I couldn't think straight… and I thought Shizuru was hot… I sighed and shook my head, getting rid of my current thoughts.  
>I had to sort this out…<p>

Why would Natsuki be naked in the art room? Was she hooking up with someone in there? That blonde chick?

No that couldn't be it. I mean, she had almost punched my lights out yesterday for kissing Shizuru, so there was no way she would just hook up with a random blonde after that. Maybe she lost her clothes… but then she had that blanket.

Or maybe the sly fox that is Natsuki Kuga really was hooking up with a girl in the art room after asserting her dominance in the household and claiming her mate. Yes, the Kuga certainly is sly fox. But that still doesn't explain why she was in the art room naked with a blanket around her shoulders, with a blonde in the corner talking about blue paint!

I'm mean sure, Natsuki hair is blue, but that doesn't explain anything to me!

The day after my life was supposed to go down the drain, all heaven breaks loose and I'm back on track to being an Angel. I know that I have Natsuki to thank and that she did something for Temptress. But why was she naked in the art room with a blanket over her shoulders talking to a blonde about the paint color that matched her hair?.!

Processing…

Processing…

Processing…

I got nothing.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in!" I yelled, still pondering the unsolvable question bouncing around in my mind.

Chie opened my door, poking her head in and looking at me, "Natsuki emailed me that you saw and probably figured everything out." she said, coming in my room and closing the door behind her. She smiled at me and sat at my desk, but I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"I saw everything; that's for sure…" I muttered, shaking the image of her out of my head.

Chie laughed at my pain and shook her head, "Yea yea, we've all seen her. Nothing new. Back when she used to hook up a lot she would just come in and out of her room naked. Oh, and she never locked her door. So that's not new. But now do you know why everything panned out the way it did?"

I shook my head and looked back up at the ceiling, "All I know is that she was naked in the art room with a girl looking at paints."

Staring at me, Chie held a blank face for a bit, "And you didn't piece it together?" she asked, looking at me like I was in idiot.

"No, I wasn't able to figure it out. Who was that girl anyway? And what favor did she have to do for Temptress?" I asked, trying to get out the last information that I might need to figure this thing out.

"Nao, have you ever heard of naked modeling? It's something that art classes do…" she said, talking very slowly and clearly to make sure that the red head understood.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I'm not stupid! I know what it is, Chie! But I still need to know who that blonde girl is and why Natsuki was naked in t- Ooooooh!" I yelled, everything finally clicking in my mind. How could I be so stupid before? "Natsuki was going to hook up with Temptress, but then that blonde chick showed up and Natsuki hid under the blanket!"

"Oh my fucking lord!" Chie yelled, grabbing a pen and throwing it me. Damn her good aim… I rubbed my forehead in pain and glared at her. But she glared back and looked at me like I was 'special', "The blonde was Temptress! Natsuki was modeling naked so Temptress could paint her!"

Oh… that made much more sense…

* * *

><p>Natsuki went to her room and hugged herself tightly. She was holding her clothes, actually. She didn't like being naked in such an open, easily accessible place. Especially somewhere where she was being viewed like a thing and not a real person.<p>

Which is why is was so nice to just be back home where she could take a nice long bath and wait everything out. Although, she was going to have to talk to Nao first.

From what Chie said, apparently the red head was still confused on some things.

Dumb Nao…

Going to her window, Natsuki opened her curtains and swung the shutters open. She stuck her head out the window, taking a deep breath. Finally, she knew who Temptress was. She didn't have to worry about any bad press about the Angels or her other friends. Thank Kami.

She could relax and enjoy the rest of the year… oh wait, no she couldn't. She still needed to talk to Nao. Leaning against her window sill, she looked out and sighed heavily, "I really don't want to have to go talk to Nao…" she whined.

"I don't want to have to talk to you either, Mutt."

"Eh?" Looking out the window and up at the roof, Natsuki strained until she say a pair of sneakers on the roof. "Nao? You up there?" she asked.

"Who the hell else do you think it would be?"

"How did you get up there?" the bluenette asked.

"My room as a ledge below it. I used that to climb onto the roof."

"…Can I come up through your room?"

"Sure."

"Hey Nao, how come you came to sit by my window?"

"…My room is next to yours. It's a coincidence."

"I'll be right up." Natsuki said with a grin. She shut her window and left her room, getting ready to climb onto the roof.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I heard my bedroom door open and close. Slowly, Natsuki climbed out and quickly got off the ledge of the roof and went to sit next to me. I sighed and looked out over the sunset, "Took you long enough, Mutt."<p>

"Shut up, Spider. I don't have webs to help me climb up."

"Oh haha, very funny. But sorry, that sticky white stuff doesn't come out of the ass."

I watched as Natsuki's eye twitch and she kept quiet. Ha! I got her to shut up! Rolling my eyes, I look at her and smiled a bit, "So, would you like to tell me why you saved my ass after threatening to kill me?" I asked, truly curious. I mean… was I even worth it?

"It was worth it all." she said, laying back and putting her hands behind her head, "I mean, sure, I did help you, but mostly I got Temptress's identity out of it. An opportunity presented itself and I took it. Helping you was a side thing." she said, tilting her head forward a bit and watching the sunset with me.

I laid down with her and nodded, "What was the opportunity?"

"To meet Temptress, of course. A few hours after that article came out about you, she emailed me instead of Chie. You see, my first year here, she asked me if I could model naked for her art class since I was, and I quote, 'the coolest and hottest girl' she had ever seen. But I turned her down back then."

"So you've known who she was all along!" I yelled, turning my head and glaring at me.

Natsuki just chuckled and shook her head, turning her head and gazing at me, "No, actually. She wasn't Temptress back then. I would tell you who she is now, but today she made me swear to never use her real name. Anyway, she emailed me telling me who she is and reminding me about last year. She proposed that if I would pose naked for her, she would take down the article about you and change it to feature some type of apology to you and all the Angels.

"She also promised to never write about any of the Angels in a negative way again. And she'll have to live up to that promise, because now I know who she is. But anyway, I agreed. I met her that morning and skipped all my classes so that she could paint me in just one session. I swear… half of the time she was just ogling me. Damn fan girl…"

"Temptress is one of your fan girls?" I asked, chuckling a bit under my breath. The girl that all the Angels so feared was just another one of Natsuki's little fan girls. Although, this one was pretty good at getting what she wants…

I sighed and looked to Natsuki again, "So you only did it to help yourself?"

"And a cute red head." she said, raising her brows at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but I couldn't help but blush. She's still on my list, but she's a womanizer. No doubt about it. But there was still one thing I wanted to know… "Why is it that you opening flirt with me, but you swear to Kami that have such a deep of for Shizuru? One you would punch me for."

She sighed and slowly let her eyes slip from me back to the setting sun, "Because, I love her."

"You broke up with her."

"I'm not that easy to figure out."

"I know! Now esplain yourself, woman!"

She laughed at me and nodded, "I'm sure Chie told you that, while we were dating, Shizuru turned into a fucking psycho and tried to keep me sheltered from the rest of my friends and committed mass homicide to protect me."

"Whoa! Back it up! Say that last part again!"

"…That she smelted brass on the side? Of our relationship…"

"Oh… weird hobby." I muttered. She smelted brass? I figured she was a goody goody two shoes and only wanted to serve too in a kimono. But I guess she had a little bit of a different outlook on life.

Natsuki sighed beside me and looked relieved. I was about to question her but she went on talking, "She goes a little insane and protective of me, but ultimately she was a good girlfriend. So when I broke up with her, saying she was controlling, she asked me if we could still hook up. I agreed because well… she's hot. And good. And without the title of 'going out', she was pretty normal. And it gave me the freedom to hook up with other girls.

"Unfortunately, she also took the liberty of hooking up with other girls. And that bothered me to no end. I couldn't believe that I had someone so good and I ended it, and then had to watch her bring home other girls. And it bothered me more than I thought it would. But I put up with it and we and her kept hooking up too. But then… you came. And for a while I had a crush on you. Eventua-"

"You have a crush on me?.!" I yelled, sitting up and looking at her in shock.

"Had!" she yelled back, sitting up and glaring at me, "**Had** a crush! Had! I don't like you that much anymore!"

"That much! You still like me!" I yelled again, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Smacking my hand down, she pointed at the sunset and sneered at me, "Shut up and let me finish the story before the sun goes down because I would like to kiss you in front of the sunset!" she yelled, shutting her eyes and blushing. Hard.

I froze and blushed too, then immediately laid back down. She watched me and blushed harder, than laid back down next to me, "Where was I?"

"I think you were saying 'eventually' or something…"

"Right… well eventually most of my crush went away. But I still kind of like you. And when I heard that you and Shizuru hooked up… It was the girl I love being with the other girl I like and I couldn't take it. I thought I'd be weird if I yelled at you for betraying me considering nothing has ever happened between us, so I yelled at you for kissing her. Sorry about the violence, by the way."

I nodded and inched closer to her, "No problem. But uh, this is going to be our last kiss, right?"

She turned at looked at me, blushing slightly, "Last one, ever. Promise?" she asked, turning on her side and gazing at me.

"Promise." I muttered, scooting ever so closer. She nodded at me and rolled the rest of the way, hovering above me. I blushed again and put my hands on either side of her face, closing my eyes and leaning up. She leaned down the rest of the way and kissed me.

In my mind I really wondered what this looked like. Two girls laying on a roof, kissing each other in front of a sunset… it was sickeningly romantic. But so worth it…

I kissed her back slowly, loving the feel of her lips against mine. So maybe I liked her a little bit too. No matter, this was our last kiss anyway. We moved our lips together, slowly and at the same pace. But _quicker_ than it started, Natsuki pulled away and bit her lip. It ended.

"Sorry Nao, but I need to stop liking you. This isn't how I do that." she said, getting up and making her way back to my window.

I sat up and panicked. Wait, I like you too! God, I say it so easily in my head but I can't I get the words out of my mouth! I like you! I like you! Come on, yuuki! Grow a pair! "Natsuki!" I yelled, stopping the girl in her tracks.

She looked up at me and nodded, "Yea, Nao? What is it?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Again, I panicked, "Uh, Chie said something about training… for being an Angel. What did she mean?" I asked, my panicking part of my brain screwing my mouth over and spewing out the wrong words. Damnit all!

But Natsuki smirked at me and winked, "It's the best part of the year… we have two months to make you an Angel. The ultimate womanizer."

"What!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: LET THE TRAINING BEGIN**

**Nao:** -facepalms- **You're going to turn me into a womanizer?**

**Me: Fuck yea! You're joining, bitch. Told you this story wouldn't have a finite lead couple. Well it will at the end...**

**Nao: o.o Who?**

**Natsuki: Yea, who does Spider end up with?**

**Chie: It's me, isn't it? She just can't resist my charms...**

**Aoi: -.-**

**Chie:** -chuckles nervously-

**Us: WHIPPED**

**Shizuru: Ara, she is not whipped**

**Me: Totally whipped**

**Natsuki: Like a dog**

**Nao: On a leash**

**Chie: Least I get laid**

**Me: Haha, me too! REVIEW OR I SHALL SICK PINKIE PIE ON YOU!**


	10. Lesson One: Subtly Flirting

**Me: I have an explination as to why this wasn't updated for so long**

**Shizuru: Ara, that would be your ability to be a dumbass, correct?**

**Me: ...I never thought that would come from you...**

**Shizuru: Many things cum because of me**

**Nao: Oh, gross!**

**Natsuki: Ha, when she's right she's right!**

**Me: Let's not make the readers have dirty thoughts now guys**

**Shizuru: They always have dirty thoughts when I cross their minds**

**Natsuki/Me: Yup**

**Natsuki/Me: -**look at each other**-**

**Natsuki: Shu...**

**Me: ... o.o''**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - <strong>Lesson One: Subtly Flirting<strong>

* * *

><p>I glared at Mikoto and Mai ever so hard. Yes, I was happy that they were together and I was happy that they were happy, but it also made me walk in the back of the group alone and it made me look like a loner! I hate being so close to my friends and not being able to even talk to them!<p>

I growled in my head and thought about a little animated me taking a club and hitting Natsuki over the head with it. Haha, and a little bang text came out every time I hit her. Oh! And little yellow strips came out too!

…

I need to stop watching so much anime! And I was hitting Natsuki specifically because she said that today was the day she was going to teach me how to subtly flirt. I'm not quite sure what subtly meant, but hopefully all I had to go was go up to a girl and talk to her.

I was good at that. Hell, maybe I could even just go talk to Suki. She already likes me… that'd just make this 'assignment' even easier. Maybe I can just coast my way through this. Besides, how hard can it be to be an Angel?

"All right, Nao," Natsuki said. She was now suddenly right beside and leading me into the school building, "today you learn to subtly flirt. Now smile at the girl on your left and lift your hand. Don't wave, just lift your hand to your waist."

I raised my brows for a bit but followed her orders. I turned to my left and kept walking, smiling at another red head that was staring at me already and raised my hand. She blushed in return and grinned back eagerly. What the fuck? "What did I just do…" I asked as she past the girl.

Natsuki smirked and led me up the stairs, "You _subtly_ flirted. Sure, you didn't make any advances and you didn't use a sly voice to put her on the spot, but you singled her out in a crowd and showed her that she caught your attention. That's what it's all about." she said, reaching the top of the stairs and turning the corner.

"You're telling me all I have to do it look at a girl and she'll think that I'm interested in her?" I asked, mulling this over in my head. All I had to do is smile a bit and raise my hand?

"Pretty much!" Natsuki said, stopping in front of her class room. "Meet Shizuru here before lunch. She is the one that perfected this technique and she'll be the one to teach you everything you need. Tomorrow will be Chie's lesson."

I raised my brows at her and sighed, "Wait, do each of you guys have a different technique for me to learn?" I asked.

She simply nodded and put her hand on my shoulder, "You need to do that thing that I showed you twice before lunch and make sure the girls respond in a positive way. Then meet Shizuru here for lunch and she'll give you more details. And make sure you do it to girls that you haven't talked to yet. No cheating." she said before disappearing into the room.

I blinked as I turned and walked to my own homeroom. So Kuga just wanted to try it on girls to get the hang of it before Fujino sent to me school? I don't get how Shizuru would be the one to perfect subtly flirting, I mean I would have thought it to be Chie or something. I wonder what Mikoto will teach me… The power of cats…

I shook my head to get the stupidity out of there and sighed as I descended the stairs. I don't get it! How the hell can I learn all this stuff? Am I just supposed to follow orders? Will there be lectures? Do I have to take notes?

Oh, group of girls coming up. I tried to slow my mind a bit and walk a bit slower, picking out a girl in the crowd who was a bit taller than the others. While I watched her, she slowly lifted her eyes to mine and then the rest of her head followed.

I half smirked at her and nodded my head in her direction. She smiled and raised her hand, waving and catching the attention of her friends. They all looked at me and then back to her, gasping.

I looked ahead of me again and kept walking down the hall, though I could still here them whispering to her. Asking her why she was the one that I paid attention to and how lucky she was that an almost Angel had noticed her. Damn, maybe Kuga is right. This skill could be useful!

I smirked to myself and walked into class, taking my seat. As usually, Mikoto came from across the room where Mai was and sat herself on my lap. Mai was used to it now. Besides, she stole Mikoto from me the rest of the day! During class she was mine! "Hey Kitten."

"Nao! Did Shizuru teach you anything yet?" she asked, looking up at me playfully.

I shook my head and sighed, "I haven't talked to her all morning. Natsuki taught me something though and told me that Shizuru was going to teach me more at lunch. Why is she the one that knows how to subtly flirt?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

But she cat girl only shrugged, "Mikoto has no idea. She just knows that Shizuru is good at subtly flirting and that Chie is good at romance."

"…Yea I can see how that works out for Chie. Hey, what are you gonna teach me?" I asked, suddenly interested in what the girl on my lap could contribute to a relationship.

"Cuteness!" she said happily, bouncing up on my lap and grinning at me.

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair, leaving my hand there to scratch her head, "I can see why you're teaching me cuteness." I said, watching her eyes close. I swear to god she was purring from my scratching her head. Dear god that's so cute… Oh! Now I get it!

Hehe… I wonder what Alyssa will be teaching me…

"Class, take your seat!" the sensei said, entering the room and closing the door behind me. Everyone jumped or ran to their seats, except Mikoto who was still purring on my lap, "Yuuki-san, stop doing that before you put her to sleep!"

I looked down at her and smiled nervously, "Um…"

"She's already asleep, isn't she?"

"Maybe…"

"…Just push her into her chair and we'll get on with class. Last time I let you take her home you never came back."

"That wasn't my fault…" I grumbled, lifting Mikoto up slightly and setting her in her chair. I even took the liberty of putting her bag on her table and setting her head on it so that she could sleep peacefully. She was mostly likely going to be asleep all day. Just like a cat. Damn lazy bastards…

The rest of class went on as usual. Me, looking across the room out the window and not paying attention to a damn work this guy was saying. I bet if we had a hot teacher I'd pay attention… oh man that'd be awesome…

But my thought of a super hot teacher were thwarted by another thought.

I had two minutes to lunch and I hadn't flirted with another girl. Shit shit shit! I looked in front of me around the room and stopped at Suki. I could just wave at her! Of course she's respond positively! But Kuga said not to cheat… damn me and my need to be an Angel! Stupid rules!

I kept looking, singling out every girl in the class and giving a little inspection. I wasn't going to flirt with an ugly girl, even if nothing would come from it. I have standards. Looking over my shoulder, I stopped at a small blonde sitting in the corner.

She was sitting here, across the room and was doodling in her book. Every few seconds she would look up at the clock above me and sigh, probably waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Which means I didn't have much time left.

As she looked up at the clock again, her eyes fell downward and stopped at me, catching my staring at her. Her freckled cheeks reddening a bit as she continued to stare back at me. My mouth twitched in a smile as I mouthed 'hey' at her.

She glanced at the sensei for a moment before mouthing back 'hi'.

And then the bell rang.

Mikoto jumped up at the sound and screamed, shocking everyone in the room and freezing us all in our places. She looked around at our stared and put up her hands in a defensive pose, "False Alarm! It was just a dream!"

The whole class, including me, sighed and went on with lunch. I sat up and put my hand back on Mikoto's head, "I'm gonna go meet Shizuru now, so you go to lunch with Mai." I said, watching her nod happily and follow her girlfriend out the door. Well, more like latching onto Mai's chest and rubbing her hand in the girls chest. I wonder why she didn't do that to me. And then I looked down. Oh yea… small…

I turned in my place to go out the back door, but that blonde was standing behind me looking up at me hopefully. "Hi! Um, I noticed that you were staring at me and I was wonde-"

"I have a lunch date." I said, cutting her off and side stepping her, quickly leaving the room. Maybe it was a bit rude, but I didn't want to be late and make Shizuru angry. I've never seen angry Shizuru and I don't want to have to! I quickly walked up the stairs, jumping over every other step passing mass amounts of girls.

When I finally reached the room, Shizuru was standing outside of the room. When she saw me, she smiled at nodded at me, her tan jacket showing her power over the student body. "Yuuki-san, nice to see you."

"Yea, sure. So what are you going to teach me this lunch?" I asked, standing in front of her and looking up at the Kyoto girl.

"Ara, you should be nicer to me, Nao-san. Or I'll tell Natsuki that you made a pass at me…" she muttered, smirking at me and wrapping her arms around herself. Suddenly her shoulders starting shaking and tears ran down her cheeks, "Oh, Natsuki, it was horrible. I took Nao to the forest to teach her about flirting and she cornered me against a tree… I just… I just can't…."

I panicked and quickly hugged her, patting her back, "You are a sadistic bitch." I whispered in her ear while still trying to appear as if I was consoling her. There were still girls around after all.

"You know it." she whispered back, pulling away from me and grinning, "Now, we'll be eating lunch in the lunch room. We'll have to sit with the other members of student council to that no other students will bother us, but it should be fine. I'll teach you everything there." she said, walking with me to the lunch room.

We quickly got food and sat down at the table as she introduced me to the only other two people sitting here, "Nao, this is Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa. Haruka is vice president and Yuuki is our assisting hand."

"Oi, Bubuzuke, how come she gets to sit here?" the blonde one asked, pointing her fork at me suspiciously.

"Haruka, please." Yukino added, trying to hush her friend.

Shizuru smiled at them both and nodded, "I have Angel business to discuss with Nao and we'd rather not be bothered by students trying to butt in. I'm sure you can keep the pesky ones away, right, Haruka-san?"

"Hai!" Haruka yelled, suddenly acting as if she had been given an order from a standing officer.

I shook my head and sipped my milk, looking around at the amount of girls who had already taken a notice to our presence at the table. I looked over at Shizuru and nodded at the girl, "Alright, so why did I have to do that wave thing to two girls before lunch?" I asked.

"Ara, you didn't have to. Natsuki was just messing with you." she said, taking another bite of her rice. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my head before my anger started growing. "Now Yuuki-san, allow me to explain. I am the one who perfected this and wanted to teach it to you because we have something in common."

"…Kuga?" I asked, wondering what the hell me and Shizuru Fujino could possibly have in common.

She giggled at me and shook her head, "No. I have something that sticks out to people, as do you. I have red eyes. People tend to quickly notice when I'm around because I have dark, wine colored eyes. You have bright red hair. Though it's not as impressive as red eyes, it sticks out in a crowd and is quite noticeable to the people around you." she said, nodding at a group of girls behind me, who were all staring.

"So then, girls are attracted to red?" I asked, trying to think this through in my head. Does that mean girls are like bulls? She talked to formally it made everything so hard to understand!

Shizuru looked up thoughtfully and shrugged, "Ara, possibly, I'm not sure. But that's not what I was trying to say. Girls, men, everyone; they notice things that stick out. A white dot on a black canvas, a purple sunset across the usually blue sky, a colorful rainbow against grey storm clouds. People like things that don't fit in, like unbelievably beautiful people such as myself." she said, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed, "Get on with it, Fujino."

"Ara, very well. My point is that you don't necessarily have to wear outrageous clothes or be the loudest person in school. Simply stick out in a way that makes you interesting. Your red hair is a prime example. Natural color, correct?" I nodded. "Then it's a natural attribute about you that people will notice. It also adds to your particularly fiery personality. This attracts girl to you."

Sitting quietly, I let all this new information sink into my brain. "Huh… and I thought it was because I was cute."

"That too." she added on, smiling at me and taking another bite of her food. I blinked in surprise and quickly dismissed the words. Compliments from Fujino were like land mines. They only hurt me when something activates them… "Now, all of the other Angels have something that sticks out about them, which is why everyone in the Angels was able to master these skills. You have all the necessary traits and could easily learn these skills.

"But enough explanation. Now, this method works on girls because they tend to over complicate details. The official story behind my eyes is that I have the genes of two perfect human beings and that my eyes offer the perfect vision, color definition and focus. It's actually just a combination of my father and my mother's dark topaz eyes. It look the red pigments in them and made them super concentrated.

"You have a hot temper and a heated personality, which are wonderful attributes to your hair color. Now, that makes you stick out. If you can stick out in a crowd, people notice you more. If you're easily noticeable, there is no need to go up to a girl and talk to her to get her attention. That attention will already be on you, and all you have to do it use it to your advantage." she said, explaining even further and clearing my murky mind.

Finally, it made sense! I understand it all now! That's why her eyes are red! I looked up at her and smirked, the knowledge in my brain making me feel higher up than I actually was, "So then, that's why subtly flirting works for us? Because people are already paying so much attention to us?" I asked, further clarifying what she had already said about three times.

"Ara, yes Yuuki-san, that is why." she agreed, nodding at me and taking a few more bites of her food and sipping her tea, "If they're already paying attention, all we gave to do is give back some attention, not necessarily a large amount, and they'll respond in a positive way." she said, making sense of everything that had been previously stated.

That's why that red head respond so well to me raising my hand, because that's exactly what she was looking for. She wanted to see me give her attention and when we got it, she responded well. Huh… I thought girls were more complex than this…

Eh, whatever's easier!

"Alright Fujino, how do I use this?" I asked, looking around the room and seeing a few girls already looking in our general direction. I knew exactly why; Angels didn't usually eat in the lunch room. They wanted to avoid this type of attention. "What should I do?" I asked again.

Following my line of eye, Shizuru watched the girls who were watching us. "Ara, that depends on the girl. Avid fans only need the general head nod to have them gushing over you. Girls with crushes on you already will usually just need a small wave, or a smile. And random girls that don't even know you just do something else. Wink or something like that." she said, losing a bit of her usual formal speech.

She was probably so tired of my questions. I honestly don't know who anyone could put up with me. But I did have just one more question… "Hey Fujino, how did you perfect this?"

A small smile made its way to her face as her eyes glazed over a bit. It looked like she was remembering something important and/or amazing. "Anh Lu." she whispered.

I raised a brow and sighed, "And who is that?" I muttered, squirming in my seat to get comfortable. Story time everyone, brace yourselves…

"Ara… she was my first lover." Oh damn.. maybe this story time will get interesting! "When I was attending elementary school, she was a second year at this school. I was a class mate of her younger sister. When Anh-kun would pick up her little sister from school, she would always wave at me. However one day when her sister had gotten in trouble and was kept after class, I had to go tell her what happened. She convinced me to walk with her.

"On this walk we went behind the school and she kissed me. I convinced her sister to join a club so that she would always have to stay late, and Anh and I's relationship progressed further than I ever thought possible. She taught me everything I know to this day. She even taught me how to make a girl black out after she-"

"Too much information!" I yelled, covering my ears.

"Quiet you!" Haruka yelled even louder than me, effectively making half of the room shut up and stare at our table.

Shizuru smiled at everyone and stood up, drawing the attention of the other half of the room, "Ara, excuse the interruption girls. My friend Nao protested to a small part of my story and yelled out. I also apologize for another one of Haruka-san's outbursts." she said loudly, returning to her seat as the room smiled and went back to whatever they were doing.

I sighed and uncovered my eyes, glaring hard at the girl. "I really didn't need to know that." I muttered.

"Ha, you wish you knew." she said, smirking at me and winking. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

This girl was not as majestic as everyone thought. Ever want to learn the truth about someone, live with them. It can either strengthen a friendship or ruin a relationship, but hey, at least you got the truth. Did you know that Mikoto has never owned a cat? Weird I know…

Ignoring Shizuru's smirking face and glazed eyes (I don't even want to know what she's thinking about) and looked around the room again. Now I knew what to do and how to do it, can but I really do it? My eyes stopped on a moderately cute girl. She would glance at me every few seconds. So then, she liked me..

I raised my head and waited for her to look up. When she did look up, I smiled at her and waved. She froze and grinned, getting her friends to notice. They all waved back at me, some making that kissy face or winking at me.

Damn, all I did was smile and wave. And on the other side of a room!

Oh, I was going to enjoy this…

Turning around, I tried to find a different girl. A girl who I've never even seen before. Someone who I may never see again. I need a third year…

My eyes stopped on the school's trouble child. I'd never seen her, but I knew it was her by her clothes. She never wore the orange blazer and she always wore I tie, even though she didn't have to. Long black hair, blue eyes… I shall make her mine! She stopped laughing at her friend for a moment to look straight at me.

Shit I was caught staring… Ahhhh Shizuru never told me anything about this! I was supposed to catch her staring, not the other way around! This chick was as badass as Natsuki and even darker!

But instead of her doing something mean, she smiled slightly. Keeping a straight face, I nodded at her.

And

She

Blushed.

I gulped and turned back around, looking at Shizuru. She snapped out of her trance and looked at me in confusion, "What are you so happy about?" she asked bluntly.

"…I never thought I'd say this, but after what you've taught me, I love you, Shizuru Fujino." I said, a huge grin breaking out onto my face.

"…Don't let Natsuki hear you say that… Ara, speaking of Natsuki-chan, she'll be giving you your next lesson tomorrow."

"I'll be ready." I said, going back to eating my food. I got a chick who's almost as infamous as the Angels to blush just by me nodding at her. Does that mean she's a fan of mine? Haaa at this point I don't give a fuck. I'm learning the secrets to being an Angel.

Slowly I smirked and turned back around, waving again at Ricchan. She smiled and waved back, turning back to her friends and talking to them again.

I'm going to love being an Angel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: I can't believe I'm giving out my flirting secrets...**

**Natsuki: I hope your girlfriend doesn't read this**

**Nao: Ha! What if she does and recognizes how you were first flirting with her?**

**Me: ... -**slams my keyboard**- MUST ERASE CHAPTER**

**Natsuki: NO YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Me: L UAHEFR AIEWNFT AVEIUTH AUHG AOERTAUHGNVRT -**panting**-**

**Nao: ... So how do you make a girl blackout?**

**Shizuru: -**smirks-** Ask Shu.**

**Me: My girl does not do that! That often!**

**Natsuki: Damn, props are in order...**

**Me: -**smirks**- ...Aaaaaaanyway. I have been writing because I'm addicted to minecraft and Dead Island (I'm a huge fucking nerd) and I'm so lazy my ass has been sore for the last week. I'll be writing more. New chapter WILL be up Saturday, and yea. I have Thursday and Friday off this week so I'll be able to write.**

**I'm sorry! PLEASE review! It helps out and lets me know you care! Also, I'll tell you how to make girls black out! ;]  
><strong>


	11. Lesson Two: Talking to Girls

**Me: These is only one thing you need to know on how to many a girl black out**

**Nao: What, be you?**

**Me: No, be good -**winks**-  
><strong>

**Natsuki: You're such a cheater, Shu**

**Me: I am not a cheater, I am faithful!**

**Nao: -**laughs hysterically**-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Natsuki: -**rolls around laughing**-**

**Shizuru: -**giggling**-**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - <strong>Talking to Girls (lying)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahhh Saturday. The day of the week when I get to sit back, relax, and lay in bed all day. I bet Kuga will forget all about my lesson and just let me sleep. This way I can stay in bed forever and just sink into my cushion… and dream about Ricchan and Suki, and let them just sink into my mind…<p>

Oh how awesome would it be if they both fell for me and I got to date them at the same time? Oh shit what it I got to have a threesome with them… a cute blonde… a badass reject… oh dear god, I'm gonna have dirty dreams when I take this nap!

I can't waaait. Maybe I can have a lucid dream so that I'll be able to control what's going on in them. I sighed and snuggled closer into my bed, feeling much more tired. I'm going to enjoy this Saturday…

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"You're fucking kidding me." I muttered, lifting my head and rolling onto my back, "What do you want?" I yelled.

My door swung open and revealed Kuga, standing there in her pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. Shit, my lesson. I don't get how she can just walk in here like that, I mean obviously I'm going back to bed! Let me sleep! She strolled in and smirked at me, "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

I pushed my blankets down, nodding and sitting up. She smiled and came to sit on the end of my bed. She took a deep breath and sighed it out, looking up at me, "Nao, I really need to talk to you about something." she said somberly, looking back down immediately.

Thinking this over, maybe is wasn't about my lesson. It looked like she really had something important to talk about… Oh dear god… "Oh dear god, what is it?" I asked.

She scooted slightly closer to me and sighed again, "Look, I've been having really weird feelings and I wanted to know what you think. I mean, this could cause a lot of problems in the Angels if I make the wrong choice. And I don't want to break apart the house, or my class, so I really need your help with this, Nao." she said, putting her hand on mine.

I kept my eyes from widening and suppressed my blush. What the hell was she about to say? Did she like me again and is she going to say that she doesn't want Shizuru to go crazy jealous again? Or is she telling me she's sticking to Shizuru and is forgetting all about me? I must know! "What's going on, Mutt?" I asked. What, you expect me to lose the nickname? Whatever..

She squeezed my hand and sighed again, looking up at me with a heavy blush. I no, she likes me again!

Say something, Yuuki!

"I think I love Chie."

…

_WHAT!_

I tried my hardest not to scream at her and took a deep breath. Maybe if I just think about this rationally and calmly, I won't yell and I won't upset her more that she obviously already is. Nao, just saying something honest and meaningful, like, "How the fuck can you love Chie!"

Good job. You dumbass.

Natsuki let go of my hand and stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Ew, I don't. I can't believe you fell for that."

…

_WHAT! _

She got up and shook out her arms, groaning in anger, "Why would you think I love Chie! Ew, Nao, I thought you thought I was better than that. I mean we're friends but will never cross that line with her again!"

"Again?" I asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She returned the expression and scoffed, "That was a hell of a long time ago. Anyway, you passed your test. That was part of your lesson. One way to get girls is to know how to talk to them. Obviously I was sad and seeking compassion and thank Kami you didn't believe me when I said I loved Chie. Any other girl would have fallen for it and would have tried to give me advice." she said, sneering.

I chuckled to myself and smirked, "I know you too well, Kuga." I said, getting up off my bed with her. I stretched and yawned, trying to wake myself up. "So what, you're going to teach me how to act?" I asked, wondering if all I had to do was lie. I was good at that.

"No, I'm going to teach you how to talk." she said, turning towards me and smirking, "I'll show you.. that if you talk a bit slower.. deeper," she said, taking a step towards me, "and breath a little deeper… that girls will think.. that you're horny and sexy. It'll make them horny too…" she said, acting out her own instructions.

I stood firm though and didn't let it faze me. "Well that obviously did nothing to me." I said.

But she just smirked and tapped my cheek, "You're blushing, dear."

Damnit… I shook her hand off and glared at her, "Is that it?" I asked, wondering how many more demonstrations I was going to have to wait through. Hopefully not too many, because I will not be able to listen to her with that breathy, deep, flowly, sexy… irresistible voice… Damnit!

"Nope," she said simply, going to my door and opening it again, "You need to be able to sound sad, worried, confident and sexy. And also body language to mimic that." she said, smirking at me, "And stop thinking about my sexy voice, you're getting redder by the second." she said, leaving my room and closing the door behind her.

Damn her. Damn her and those tiny shorts and that sexy voice to hell!

Teach me, please!

* * *

><p>I met Kuga by the door after getting dressed. Ahhh October air, it was so fucking amazing. Crisp and clean, but not cold enough to make you shiver. A nice morning with a slight breeze and the sun blocked by the clouds. If there was ever a day to go on a walk, this would be it. Hell, I even wish I had a girlfriend so we could have a picnic or something.<p>

"What the hell are you day-dreaming about, Spider?" Kuga asked, raising her brows at me.

I glared at her, but got an idea. I shrugged and went up to her, opening the door for us, "I was just thinking about how nice it is to have a pretty girl to walk with this morning." I said, smiling at her.

She paused and nodded at me, "Keep talking like that and I might not have to teach you much." she said, smirking and leaving outside. I was kinda mad she didn't have any reaction, but I followed her anyways. We walked down the path and went in the direction of the other dorms, which were a little ways away.

And in that time, she talked, "Alright Nao, What you said a little bit ago was good. But it's not just about talking, it's about body language too. If you would have smiled a little less and looked more sincere, I would have believed it. Maybe you would have even got me to blush."

I chuckled and nodded, "I never thought that you were be the person to blush such a bright red color; what if your hair and all. But you blush so hard!" I asked, grinning at her and tapping her cheek.

She glared at me and swatted my hand away, shaking her head at me, "Focus! You only really need to know about to things that are necessary for seducing or picking up women. Being sincere and drawing them to you, and being confident and going after them. Make them follow you by showing them real emotions, and keep them there by showing your confidence." she said.

"So bring 'em in by lying and keep 'em there by lying?" I asked.

"Yup." she answered, smirking and stopping. I stopped too and raised my brows, "Alright, this is how this is going to work. I'm going to tell you one more thing, and then give you your assignment. Don't complete it, and you sleep in Alyssa's room tonight."

My eyes widened, "But I've never been in her room before! She scares me…" I said, ending in a whisper.

Natsuki shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry, but it must be done. Now, when you're being sincere, remember to try and be as touchy as possible. Not overly touchy and not sexually touchy. Remember, your cat that you saved ran away and you're worried for it again. Now if a girl asks you to go somewhere with her, start being confident. Forget the damn kitten, cat, dog thing and just focus on her. Watch her, listen to her, and try and be as attentive as possible.

"I want you to kiss her. No, have her kiss you. Don't touch her until she kisses you and don't ask her for a kiss. She has to do it herself and she cannot be the one to end it. Do that, and you won't have to sleep with Alyssa." she said, nodding at me and shoving her hand in her pockets. "Do this and all you have is two more lessons, and then you're an Angel."

"Fuck yea…" I muttered, grinning. Natsuki laughed at me and rolled her eyes, turning around walking back down the path we came from. I took a deep breath and kept on walking in the direction of the other dorms. So really Kuga's lesson is lying! But I guess not… I was lying, but I was also learning to talk. If I knew how to talk to girls then I could also do that with the truth and it'd just be a little different than it is now.

Hey… Kuga never said no cheating…

I smirked and walked on, looking for one girl in particular. Ricchan, here I come!

I walked along to where I knew most third years lived. But on the way, a familiar face crossed my line of vision. A girl to whom I knew would help me finish my assignment. Someone I knew liked me. I smirked quickly before changing me appearance a bit.

Shove my hands in my pockets, hunch over a bit, look down, frown and sigh often. Got it. I kept on walking down the path to where I knew I would be seen and looked up every so often, like I was looking for something. Finally, she stepped in front of me and looked at me with a worried face, "Nao-sama? Are you okay?"

I looked up and smiled sadly, "Hey Suki, you haven't seen a kitten round here, have you?" I asked, looking behind her again.

She side stepped into my line of vision again and shook her head, "No, why, is it important? Did it steal something of yours?" she asked, looking around angrily.

I put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled softly, "No, nothing like that. It's just that I used to take of of that kitten because I found it in an alley in town. I've had it for about a week but it ran away this morning. I'm worried, you know?" I said, shrugging and looking down again.

She stopped and smiled softly. Take the bait…. Take. The. Bait!

"Why don't we walk together and look for it, huh? Does that sound okay?" she asked, smiling at me again and nodding towards the forest. I nodded back and followed behind her, remembering what Kuga said. Alright, I got her alone, now I just need to act confident. Forget the kitten.

Hell, there wasn't even a real kitten. I could say Mikoto but she's always disappearing to hang out with Mai. Anyway!

I focused all my attention and thoughts on Suki. Suki Suki Suki. Short, bruenette, blue eyes, and totally into me. This could be easy. We kept on walking; her looking ahead of us and me looking at her. She was looking for a kitten, and I was looking at a donkey.

I chuckled mentally and kept walking. Eventually she looked back at me, noticing my staring, but she didn't stop walking, "Nao-sama, aren't you worried about the kitten?"

Stopping, I sighed and nodded, "Yea, sorry I'm just distracted I guess. You know… beautiful scenery and all…" I muttered, looking the other way and walking forward. From the corner of my eye I saw her blush and scramble to follow me. Alright Nao, confidence… "I think that maybe we should rest now." I said, stopping by a tree and sitting on the autumn leaves.

That's another reason why I love October, instant beds; anywhere, anytime. Suki nodded and sat by my head, looking around us.

Was she still looking for that damn cat? Ugh… "I think you can stop looking now, Suki. I feel much better just being with you." I said, smiling at her while rolling my head backwards.

Again, she blushed. Sitting back against the tree, I saw her tapping her fingers against her thigh. Damnit, I need her to kiss me. But I can't ask her for a kiss, which means I have to make it painfully obvious that I want her to kiss me. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

And so, I pulled out the oldest trick in the book. I stared at her lips. I stared at her lips until she noticed, I licked my own lips and then quickly looked at her eyes as if I had been caught.

Why does that work again?

But of course it worked. She kept on blushing and leaned down, her forehead passing my chin and her kissing me from over my head. Mentally I was smirking and physically I was kissing her back. So, its about reeling them in and keeping em there.

Oh holy fucking shit what if she thinks we're going out? I can't randomly flirt with other girls to become an Angel with this chick getting mad at me every time for no reason! Hell, Mikoto has to teach me how to be cute and she sits right next to me, and Suki's in our class. Not to mention Mai, damnit.

Ahhhh, what do I do!

But slowly, Suki pulled away and shook her head, "I'm sorry Nao-sama, but I can't do this. I know that you like me and all, and you're really charming, but I have a girlfriend at a different school." she said, standing up and running back in the direction of her dorms.

Oh, crisis averted…

Wait a minute… I liked her? She likes me! Whoa, she's got this backwards! She likes me, not the other way around! And she has a girlfriend, what the hell?

Fuck, did I just get turned down by a girl I don't even like?

I sat up and glared at nothing. Or maybe I glared at everything. I have no idea. All I know is that I was pissed! Nao Yuuki does not get turned down!

I'm going to be an Angel and make Suki paaaay!

And make Ricchan mine, for more particular reason other than she's hot.

…Yup

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: This one was shorter...**

**Nao: How dare you end it with a girl turning me down!**

**Me: Hey, I know how you feel**

**Natsuki: Well, duh you get turned down all the time, Shu**

**Nao: Yea, we all know that.**

**Chie: Shu you're turned down every time you walk outside**

**Shizuru: Ara, I must agree**

**Me: -.- I hate you all.**

**Chie: Don't lie!**

**Natsuki: YOU LOVE US**

**Me: I hope you die. By fire**


	12. Lesson Three: Romance

**Me: Tonight I'm seeing Paranormal Activity 3!**

**Nao: Going with your girlfriend?**

**Me: ...No**

**Natsuki: She's going with her old crush**

**Me: We're friends now...**

**Shizuru: Ara, that seems... how would you say it Shu? Sketchy?**

**Nao: Never took you for a cheater**

**Me: I'm not! **

**Natsuki: You're lucky your girl doesn't read this stuff anymore**

**Me: Nothing's gonna happen! We're friends!**

**Psyche: You can come to the movie with me Shu...**

**Natsuki: ._. I thought we got rid of you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - <strong>Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>I smirked as I walked down the road from school. Thanks to Kuga's talking lesson, I knew how to approach girls and thanks to Fujino, I knew how to make them want to talk to me. I knew I was getting more and more fans, and it was going around that I was that much closer to being an Angel. Which is true! And fucking awesome!<p>

Ahhh I can see it now… the amount of girls that I'm going to be able to get as an Angel. So loved by everyone and well treated by the teachers. Not to mention the perks. Ah, the perks! Falling asleep in class like Mikoto, leaving whenever I want like Natsuki, or being president of any club I want like Chie. Or maybe even student council president like Fujino after she graduates…

Speaking of Chie, she's my lesson for today. She said that she was going to do something, send me something to make sure I know where I'm meeting her. A letter maybe? But it was pointless now considering I didn't get anything today during any of my classes, or at lunch.

Oh well, no lesson… guess I'll just have to take a nap or something…

"Good afternoon, Nao-sama."

I turned my head expecting to see yet another fan. Nope. It was Ricchan.

All thoughts left my mind as the surprise of her presence took me over. Why was she— how did— when did she— …..! "H-Hey, Ricchan. I've never seen you walking this path?" I said, making it sound like a question. Don't blame me, not my fault. She's hot!

"I usually don't. My dorm is on the other side of the campus." she said, looking ahead and smirking. She held up a note in her hand and raised her brows, "But I got this note in my last period saying that I am to escort your to a certain area by your dorm to help with some sort of lesson." she said, grinning at me.

Damnit Chie! You're supposed to be teaching me romance! Not giving me a crash course on Nervousness 101! That's all I'm going to be thinking about with Ricchan!

_Somehow_ I was able to grin back and nod, "Then lead the way, Ricchan-sempai." I said.

The two girls walked down the path, Ricchan looking down at the paper in her hand to a crudely drawn map of the area. Soon they left the path and started through the trees, Ricchan leading the way and Nao cursing her writer friend the whole way. Eventually, Ricchan stopped and raised her brow at the paper, "It says you go on and I stay here until you say its okay…"

I rolled her eyes, "Chie… Alright, I'll call you over when I can." I muttered, walking forward past the last few trees and into a small opening. There, in the center, was a picnic blanket, a picnic basket, and an envelope. I raised my brows and quickly grabbed the envelope, ripping it open and reading the small note inside.

_Hello,_

_If this is Ricchan, hand the paper to Nao._

_Nao, _

_This is your crash course on romance. Use this after you've gotten a date with a girl. Ricchan is your date today (YOUR WELCOME.)Ricchan has been described as the school's biggest badass in the school, beside Natsuki. But I interviewed her last year and she's a complete romantic. Moon-lit walks, candle lit dinner, classical music; you name it, she loves it. It's kind of funny. In the envelope should be an ear piece. I'll be watching and giving you directions if it looks like you get stuck. Now go romance that woman! _

_Burn this after reading_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the forest. Damn girl, always so dramatic! Not like anyone would find it anyway. Looking back at the envelope, I pulled out the small ear pierce and stuck it in my ear, trying to hide it behind me hair.

"_Testing… one two check…"_

I froze at Chie's voice suddenly entering my brain waves. It wasn't loud, but it was just odd. This was going to take some getting used to.

"_Nao, can you hear me?"_

I looked around confused. Where was she? Was I supposed to signal her or something?

"_Just nod or something, damnit!"_

Glaring at nothing, I nodded straight ahead of me.

"_Great. Now, before you get Ricchan, just now you're trying to be romantic. Picture the perfect girlfriend and become her. Now… go!" _

I winced as her yell blasted into my ear. I heard her quietly apologize before the line went quiet again. Wait, she saw me wince? Where the fuck is she… "Ricchan-sempai, you can come over now!" I yelled, deciding to ignore the annoyance that was Chie.

A few moments later, the black haired girl came through the trees and froze, staring at the picnic in surprise. I bet she was wondering what this was all about. Remember Nao, she likes romance. Explain this in a romantic way… Chie's watching, and most likely listening. "Ricchan… I – um, wasn't sure how to get you out here, so I set up a little note system. I wanted to try and get to know you better." I explained, scratching the back of my head nervously.

To me it sounded like the lamest thing I have ever uttered in an attempt to romance a girl. I thought she'd just blow it off, but instead she melted and looked at me with cheeks tinted pink. It worked? It worked! "Nao-sama, you didn't have to do this for me.. I would have happily gone with you out here." she said, walking over and sitting down on the corner of the blanket.

Sitting on the other end – and clueless as to what to do next – I looked towards the basket. I had to look like a set this all up, which meant I couldn't sit there like an idiot. I opened the top half of the basket and glanced inside. Then, smirked.

Thank you Chie… Cake.

I pulled out two plates of strawberry cheese cake and set them in front of us, slightly closing the gap between us when I moved closer. Ricchan beamed at the cake choice, "I don't believe it, this is my favorite type of cake! How did you know?"

I chuckled nervously and shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"_Nao, girls don't like lucky guesses."_

Ricchan looked to me again as I handed her a fork, "Really?"

"Uh – no. Actually, I asked a few of your friends… I guess I just really wanted to impress you." I said, blushing a bit at the horrible lie. But I guess it worked considering she blushed back and quickly ate a small bit of cake.

"_Don't let it go silent, keep her talking." _

I nodded at the voice floating through my skull and smiled at Ricchan, "So, I set this up to get to know you better… Can you tell me about yourself?" I asked, taking a bite of my cake and watching her.

The girl looked up with her bright eyes and smiled slyly, "And what would the future Angel, Nao-sama, like to know?" she asked back. I guess she wasn't sure what I wanted to know. Hell, neither did I…

"_Ugh, must I do everything… Alright, keep it light and keep it romantic. Stick to that!"_

Quickly something came to mind as I blabbed what I had thought of, "Is it hard being so beautiful?"

"_Oo, impressive." _

Shut up, Chie!

Ricchan blinked a few times before blushing hard. Oh kami, that was way too straight forward! Shizuru taught me subtly and I just fucked that all up! Focus, Nao, focus! Recover! "I—I mean, I would have thought you have a few dozen girls courting you at one time. The girls complain about it all the time.

Controlling her blush, Ricchan shook her head and smiled, "No, not at all. I recently learned that I'm seen as a badass because of my uniform choice. Girls don't tend to approach me because of this. However I'm quite the opposite."

"Opposite how?" I asked, trying to keep her talking. I noticed that she was a bit soft spoken, not with a husky voice like Kuga. She seemed like the perfect caring girlfriend. So far. She has to be a badass somehow. Glancing over at the basket, I noticed a little bit of metal shining.

Reaching in again, I pulled out a thermos that was quite hot. Pulling out two cups from the basket along with it, I filled the cups with what looked like hot chocolate. Cake and hot coco, again, thank you Chie! I handed a cup to Ricchan and nodded at her, letting her talk.

After she took a quick sip (which she seemed to enjoy) she began her small story, "Well first of all, this is the uniform from my middle school. I liked it too much to let it go, so I just upped the sizes as I grew. I'm not breaking the rules because I want to, I just never got asked about it. But apparently breaking the rules makes you a badass." she said sarcastically, taking another sip of the coco, "This is amazing, who made this?" she asked, pointing to the cup.

"_Mai." _

"It was Mai. Mai Tokiha. She's Mikoto's girlfriend and she's a pretty good cook." I said, grinning at her. It was true, the hot coco was damn good. And the cake was perfect. I wonder if Mai made everything… I'll have to thank her at some point. Or have Mikoto thank her for me.

Ricchan nodded and grinned, "Maybe you could get her to make me a batch of cookies or something for my birthday coming up."

"I'd rather make you cookies myself." I said, smiling at her a bit.

"I'd like that." She answered, grinning back and drinking more of her coco.

I smirked to myself and took a bite of my cake, thank Chie mentally for how well this was going. That was before Chie herself interrupted my musing.

"_Alright now, you seem pretty good at sweet talking. Now I want you to try and get closer. Not too much, but at least kissing distance." _

…What?

There is no way I'm going to be able to kiss her! She's a third year, I'm a first year! And she's hot! My heart can't take this nervousness!

"_Stop freaking out. She's going to kiss you; if you can do this right. Just get closer!"_

I breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. Thank god I wasn't going to have to do anything. All I had to do was be romantic, right? Then she'll come to me, just like everything else I've been learning these past couple. Of days. Make her come to me…

"So, tell me a little more about yourself. I mean, what are your hobbies? Where are you from?" I asked, scooting closer to her.

She smiled and took a bite of cake, downing it with coco before answering my questions, "Well I was born in Okinawa, moved to Fuuka for elementary school. The only thing that I like to do in my spare time is read yuri and play guitar." she said, shrugging and further enjoying the cake.

"Come on, everyone enjoys a little yuri. But the guitar thing is interesting. Are you taking lessons?" I asked, scooting a bit closer.

Shaking her head, Ricchan shrugged again, "Nope, just copying songs I like and trying to teach myself. That's probably why I'm not very good…" she muttered, blushing a bit.

Moving even closer so that I was almost next to her, I smiled and shook my head, "I'm sure you're great. I'd love to hear you play sometime." I said, grinning at her. Over her shoulder I saw the sunset about to hit and wondered how long we had been talking. I bet this was all Chie's plan…

Sunset adds extra romance points that's for sure. Looking back over, I saw that Ricchan was talking. But I was too distracted to hear her. Next to the Angel's this was one for the most beloved girls in the school. And now I'm sitting just a foot away from her, talking about her hobbies and getting to know her.

I'm on a date with the girl all the bad guys want! And I think she actually does like me! I mean come on, her hair is jet black and her eyes are blue. That's rare combination that always makes girls beauty a little better than the rest. And her lips her a perfect pink… and her body wasn't bad either… and the shadows the sunset was casting on her face made her look all the more beautiful…

"…_ao!"_

"Nao? Nao!" Ricchan yelled, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and slowly came out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

Shaking her head, the girl in front of me sighed, "You weren't listening to a thing I was saying, were you?"

Sadly, I shook my head, "Sorry Ricchan, but I couldn't help but drift." I explained, trying to get her attention again. I didn't want her to think that I was an idiot, or that I didn't care about what she had to say!

"Nao, if you don't want to listen to me talk just say so." she said angrily, glaring at me, "Don't think I'm stupid. I bet you just brought me out here away from everyone to try and seduce me. You pervert." she said with venom, about to take her leave.

"_Oooo, you dun goofed."_

But I grabbed her hand and pulled on it, keeping her seated beside me, "Please don't! I wasn't intentionally not listening! I was just looking at your hair and your eyes and I got distracted! Then I was looking at how beautiful the sunset made you look and your lips and how badly I wanted to kiss you right now. But I my mind went black after that… and my heart was racing and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a bit…" I tried to explain, blushing hard and sounding like an idiot.

Her mood immediately bounced back up as she blushed, probably harder than me, and but put her other hand over mine, "So… you just got distracted by how beautiful you think I am?" she asked, looking for clarification.

"Yea… and thinking about kissing you made me all nervous and stuff… I'm sorry about not listening I just didn't think yo-mfp!"

My sounds were muffled by her lips falling onto mine. My eyes grew wide as I realized that the impossible goal of a third year had been reached. And _she _was kissing _me_! I quickly kissed her back, putting my free hand on her cheek and trying to gain control of the kiss.

But to my surprise, her lips dominated mine and her tongue was better skilled for the task at hand. In all, I was breathless when she pulled away. "Call me." she whispered, getting up and happily walking out of the clearing.

I blinked in surprised and took a deep breath, trying to calm my pounding heart.

From somewhere, Chie walked into the clearing and pulling me up, patting me back, "You have got to tell me where you came up with that 'you're beauty stunned me' line. That. Was. Genius." she said, remembering what I had told Ricchan.

I shrugged and smirked, "Just thought of it on the spot." I said, shrugging. Would it be bad if she knew that was genuine? …Probably! "So then, I passed?"

"With flying colors. Mikoto's next, chica. Listo?"

"Don't speak Spanish to me, I'm Asian."

"The Japanese love Spanish! El Cazador de la Bruja? Bleach?"

"Why do we like Mexico again?"

"I have no fucking idea, we just do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMAKE<em>**

**Me: Why do the japanese love mexico?**

**Chie: ...Tequila?**

**Nao: SI!**

**Me: All in favor of jacking my dad's tequila, say aye.**

**Chie: Aye!**

**Shizuru: Aye**

**Natsuki: Aye aye aye!**

**Me: Ay dios mijo...**

**Nao: Heh, my three best friends.**

**Me: Jack Daniels, Jim Bean, and Capt. Morgan!**

**Chie: And Jose Cuervo!**

**Me: The ONLY men I'll love... And Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll turn straight for him. Not Johnny Depp though, it has to be Captain Jack Sparrow!**

**Natsuki: So damn picky...**

**Me: Look who's talking miss I can't choose between a millionaire heiress and NAO!**

**Nao: Hey!**

**Chie: I choose the money!**

**Aoi: -.- Have you been drinking tequila?**

**Chie: ... -chuckles nervously- **

**Me: Ooooo... busted...**

**Nao: This is a long omake Shu**

**Me: ...REVIEW!**


	13. Lesson Four: Being Cute

**Me: SORRY!**

**Nao: Shu didn't update because she lost her USB**

**Me: Hey, its also exams week! I've been studying like hell!**

**Nao: I hope its enough...**

**Me: ...probably not...**

**Nao: You need a 85 on your Spanish final to get a B in that class**

**Natsuki: She's not gonna make it**

**Me: I'm so not gonna make it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - <strong>Lesson 4: Being Cute<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yea, I'll call you after school."<p>

"_Oh I can't talk after school, I'm staying late for French help._"

"Hmmm… staying late with that hot new French teacher?"

"_Her accent gets me…_"

"W-What? I was kidding! A-Are you actually…"

"_No, Nao! I was kidding, too. Jeez, what kind of girl do you think I am?_"

"My kind of girl."

"…_You little… you're too charming! I have to go; I'm almost at my class._"

"I'll see you later, Ricchan."

"_Bye, Nao._"

I grinned as I snapped my phone shut. I swear all these lessons were paying off. Now I could talk to Ricchan without getting nervous, handle any situation on my feet, I know how to be romantic and make her blush (which is cute) and I can get her attention so damn easily. Of course, I can do that with any girl I want, but Ricchan is my favorite.

I guess me and her are exclusive. I think. Or are we… Ah, whatever. Not that important. I did really like her though, but I doubt it would go anywhere. She's graduating in the spring and if we are going out, we'll break up then. Which sucks… I mean, I do really like her.

Today is my lesson with Mikoto. She's teaching me how to be cute… perfect for her, of course. She's the cutest thing so ever walk this earth, and she doesn't even try! I bet if she really did try, she could make the world go 'awwww' all at once. But how could she possibly make me cute? I'm not exactly the friendliest person in the world. I mean, my reputation is somewhat like Kuga's; cold and sexy.

Mikoto is cuddlier than a koala. And I would assume they are very cuddly.

Turning down the school hall, I yawned and waved at a girl who's been ogling me lately. Maybe if I pay her some attention she'll leave me alone. Walking inside my classroom, I sat down and opened my arms. Almost instantly, Mikoto was on my lap, grinning up at me, "Ready for your lesson, Nao?"

I nodded and yawned again, "Yea, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'll be fine as long as it's not too labor intensive." I said, leaning my head against hers.

"Talking on the phone with Ricchan all night?" Mikoto asked, snuggling into my chest.

She'll be good at teaching me how to be cute… I leaned down and kissed her head, wrapping my arms around her waist. "She's cute, just like you."

Grinning, she tilted her head and looked up at me, "I'll be teaching you how to be cute today. It'll be easy, since Nao is already so cute! And super cuddly. All I really need to teach is how to be cuter, how to be cuddlier, and how to… how to… I don't think anything else comes with being cute?"

"How about being pouty?" I asked, rubbing my nose against hers.

"Yes! That too." Mikoto said, grinning wider. But her face turned into a frown a few moments later, "But I think Nao should maybe lean back a bit… Mai is glaring at us. I can feel her staring at my head…"

I raised my head and looked being Mikoto.

… I didn't know Mai could look so scary. Slowly, I unwrapped my arms from Mikoto and let her slide off my lap onto her seat. "Maybe we should… wait until we're home to do the lesson…"

"Mikoto agrees…"

* * *

><p>Back at the dorm after school, Mikoto told me to get into my pajamas and meet her in her room in an hour. I had no idea why I had to wait an hour, though. I was probably going to lay down in bed, get too comfortable and end up falling asleep. Then I'd miss my lesson… ah well…<p>

Going against everything that I knew I should do, I pulled back the covers on my bed and sat down. I slipped my feet under and slid in, pulling the covers up to my neck and snuggling into my pillow. After a few moments of fidgeting, the bed warmed up.

But before I could enjoy it anymore, Mikoto burst through my door and jumping on my bed, launching us both into the air. I yelled out and grabbed her, landing on her. Mikoto giggled at her small time flight while I glared at her, "What the hell? I thought I had an hour!"

"Mikoto got bored." she said simply, crawling under the covers with me and faced me in bed, cuddling into my neck and curling into a ball in front of me.

I blinked in surprise, "Wait, so does that mean that our lesson starts now?" I asked, wondering if this whole thing was going to happen in my bed. Well… its more comfortable than my other lessons…

Nodding, Mikoto started speaking quickly and quietly, "Yea. Being cute means a lot of contact and a lot of acting shy. So hide your face a little bit but not too much. And remember that happy is cute, but so are a lot of other things." she said, ducking her head further into my neck, "Also, be as close as possible but don't touch."

"Wait, but you cling to Mai like a koala in a tree?" I asked, wondering if I really wasn't supposed to touch anyone I was trying to convince.

"I touch her cause I know she wants me to. Being vulnerable to the cutest thing that you can do, and that's a fact. So don't touch unless touched, it'll make you seem needy and clingy and it you can pull it off, it won't be annoying." she said.

At that moment I realized that we weren't touching. Her face was by my neck but she wasn't touching it, and she was in a ball by me, but none of her limbs were touching. I wonder… Reaching forward, I wrapped one of my arms around her back. Almost instantly, her body moved forward. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her face moved in, and her legs intertwined.

I let out an audible "awww", which only made her grin. I fell right into her little cute hands. And yes, she can have cute hands. Everything about her is cute, so I consider myself to learn from her cute little hands. Very lucky.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Well your reeal lesson with be later on tonight. Remember to pout! That's what we went over in class today."

"Ahh I remember that…"

"And smile a lot, grin, and just look happy. But is you're going for the vulnerable thing, you may want to frown a lot and be really needy, so that people want to help."

"Got cha boss. How long have you been keeping these little cute secrets from everyone?"

"Silly Nao, everyone knows this! People are just too afraid to do it because they think to attract someone you have to be hot, or sexy, but that's all a big lie started by big meanies. Plus, it depends on the person! Some people just prefer cute to sexy or hot or any of those superficial things!"

"That's interesting…" I muttered, finding my pillow increasingly comfortable. Mikoto usually didn't talk this much, but her voice was pretty soothing. I smiled softly and pulling the blankets closer to us, feeling myself sinking into my bed. I kept on sinking and sinking, and soon my mind was sinking into itself. Soon the sinking sped up like a ton of bricks falling threw a cloud and I was suddenly plunged into dream land. A world full of women and gumdrops.

* * *

><p>I slowly turned in my bed, feeling a bright light threw my eye lids. My eye balls weren't even exposed and yet it burned like hell. I groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball. Did the sun decide to live in my room for the rest of the day?<p>

"Go away…." I muttered.

And the sun obeyed.

Okay, now, I was awake. I didn't know the sun took orders…

"_Naaaaaoooooo…" _

I eyes snapped open as a haunting voice ran through my room. The room was pitch black. I knew I was facing the wall and I knew it was most likely two inches away from my face, but it couldn't see it. That was the creepiest voice ever…

"_Naaaooo!"_

I blinked in surprise as it got louder. I thought that maybe that was a part of my dream that turned bad. But now I know that it's something much worse than that. This dorm is haunted….

"_NAAAOOOO!" _

Something sharp grabbed my shoulder, flipping me back onto my back. I looked up in shock to see a goolish black and white face right above me with a huge gaping mouth, fangs and glowing yellow eyes.

I screamed

I screamed like a girl as my body went into a massive spasm, bunching my blanket around my legs. Then, the face disappeared as the bright light on it droped, and a new weight jumped onto me, holding a hand over my mouth and "shhhhh"ing me.

I stopped and let my eyes readjust, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sitting on top of me was a very nervous looking Mikoto, and on the floor was the flashlight she had just held up to her face to make herself look like a monster. I glared at her hard, "Mmphomo!" I mumbled against her hand.

Growling in anger, I shook my head hard and moved the obtrusive hand from in front of my mouth. "Mikoto!" I yelled, but her hand was right on my mouth again, this time with more force.

"_Shhhh!"_ she did again, looking behind her back at the door, "_It's like two in the morning!_" she whispered, glaring back at me, "_It's time for your test! Get all scared again and go to Chie's room!"_

"But what do I do?" I whispered back.

"What I told you earlier this afternoon! Go be cute and if she's talking about it tomorrow before school, you pass!"

"Why Chie?"

"She thinks you're a bad girl, like most of the rest of the school. Just go to her and be cute. If you can convince her, than I bet you can do anything with your cuteness. Just remember, think of something super cute!"

"…How many times did you just say the word cute?"

"Mikoto doesn't know!"

I nodded my head quickly, knowing the great challenge that lay ahead. I had to be cute. I had to be really cute. I had to be as cute as Mikoto and I had to prove myself to Chie, who liked me because I was 'feisty'. I was going to have to go a complete 180 and turn my personality around.

At least Mikoto scared me… I just know I'm going to be a little scared getting to her room. But not much… Should I talk in the third person at some point like Mikoto? Ahhh whatever…

I slowly got out of bed and left the room. Chie's room was right down the hall, this was going to be easy. But out in the hall, the heating was off. Feeling the chill of the night, I wrapped my arms around my torso and bent over a bit, trying to conserve energy.

'_Kami, this reminds me of that scary movie I saw last month with Kuga. The one about the group of friends who go into the forest and night and when it gets too cold, they start freezing to death…'_ I thought, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

My eyes widened. No, not now! Suddenly, all the scary movies that I've ever seen flashed through my head in a matter of seconds. The main killers were all around me, thinking of ways to rip me apart. I kept imagining what would happen if I moved. What about when I walked past an open door? Would something grab me and drag me in?

Damnit! Why do I only think of scary things in the dark, at night, alone! Fuck you, brain!

Slowly walking forward, I kept my eyes straight ahead so that my imagination wouldn't get ahead of me. But of course, passing by an open door, I thought about how a masked man could jump out and slit my throat. Fuck this!

I sped up, walking faster and faster until I was nearly running. Every single scary think my brain could conceive of flashed in my head and it felt like I was being chased. Grabbing the doorknob to Chie's room, I rushed in and quickly closed the door behind me, still feeling like I was being chased. Like some dark aura was floating behind me, waiting for me to lower my guard so it cou-

"Nao?"

I froze. Looking over, I saw Chie leaning on her elbow in bed, slowly putting on her glasses. She sat all the way up and looked at me in confusion, yawning widely and blinking so her eyes adjusted to the light, "What are you doing in my room at-" she paused to look at the clock, "2:13 in the morning?"

Wrapping my arms around myself again I felt that same scary chill. Damn scary thoughts! "I got scared…" I muttered, remembering my earlier lesson. I can be cute and clinly at the same time, right? "Could I… do you think I can maybe stay the night here?"

It looked like she as going through a moment of shock, but soon after, Chie nodded and moved over in her bed, something I quickly took advantage of. I wasn't sure if I was acting cute or if this was real, considering Mikoto + my brain freaked me the fuck out.

But I crawled into the girl's bed regardless, turning my back to her and pulling the warm blanket over me. It was comforting, but not much. My mind was still reeling with scary thoughts and my body was still shivering.

"Nao, you okay?" Chie asked, wrapping one of her arms around me. Oh, first contact! Quickly, I turned so that I was facing Chie and mimicked Mikoto's movements from before almost exactly. I moved close to her, but my head under her chin and intertwined our legs.

In a moment of confusion, Chie tightened her grip on me and looked down at me in more shock, "Nao, what happened to you? What did you witness a murder?" she asked.

I don't blame her, this was really weird for me. But I just shook my head, "No, I just had a bad dream and I got even more freaked out on the way over here. The dark hall and my brain freaked me out…" I muttered, inching her so closer to her.

"I didn't expect you to be one to get so freaked out just by a dream." she said honestly.

I mumbled something under my breath, but I don't think she caught it. What, does she not think that I can be cute? She seriously thinks I can't be as cute as Mikoto, huh? Well, I'll show her! I ducked my head under her chin again and sighed, "I just wanted a comfortable place to sleep again. I was afraid if I went back to sleep I would have another bad dream…"

I felt her chin moving on top of mine, and I guessed she was making a face. Smiling maybe? Or maybe a look of disbelief… Slowly, I snaked my arms around her back and clung to the girl, "Could you… maybe …~~~"

"Wait, what?" she asked, leaning in closer, "I didn't catch the end of that."

"Hold me tighter." I muttered, ducking me head even further into her.

Chie blinked in surprise and instantly followed my request, tightening her hold on me and even wrapping her other arm around me. I wonder how odd it was for her to see me like this. Just like Mikoto said, Chie thought I was a feisty little devil. It must be weird to see a devil acting like a 5 year old.

Ignoring my thoughts, I grinned and nodded against her chest, "Thanks a lot, Chie. Kuga would make fun of me for this…" I said, trying to express my gratitude.

"No problem, cutie." she said, taking off her glasses and tossing them onto the table behind her bed. Well, mission accomplished. I'll need to be even cuter next time I see her… "Night, Nao."

"Goodnight, Chie-kai." I muttered.

Again, mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>That morning, I woke up back in my own bed. Confused, I got up and slowly went down stairs. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen to get breakfast, I heard Chie talking and a certain cat-girl giggling.<p>

"Mikoto, you had to have something to do with last night."

"Silly Chie, I was at Mai's last night!"

"But... there is no way Nao can naturally be that cute!"

"Maybe you're not paying enough attention."

"But I… She was almost as cute as that Aoi chick!"

Mikoto giggled again, "As cute as Ricchan?"

"Cuter.. Besides, I doubt we'll get to hear about Ricchen anymore."

"Yea… poor Nao, her last lesson in tomorrow."

Wait, what? My lesson Is tomorrow? And why were they saying 'poor Nao'? Is something going to happen?

…

Oh dear god, Alyssa's my last lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Nao: Second to last chapter, coming up!**

**Natsuki: You do realize Shu only used three characters in this whole chapter, right?**

**Shizuru: Ara, ignoring us?**

**Chie: Ha! She remembered me!**

**Me: Can I speak now?**

**Ricchan: No! You ignored me, me!**

**Me: You were in the beginning! Kinda!**

**Nao: Not good enough**

**Natsuki: So what's so scary about Nao's final test?**

**Me: ...It's kinda sad...**

**Nao: WTF**

**Me: Yea... sorry about that... MLP:FIM 4 EVR**

**Shizuru: Shu, what does that mean?**

**Me: Bronies will know... the bronies will know...**


	14. Lesson Five: Getting an Impossible Kiss

**Me: Guess who's back... back again... Shu's back... tell a friend...**

**Crickets: ...**

**Me: H-Hello? Anyone...?**

**Natsuki: -**smacks me**- I hope you're happy. We need food ya know! Attention!**

**Me: o.o I'm sorrry!**

**Nao: Tsk, leave us here...**

**Shizuru: Ara, how cruel of you Shu..**

**Me: Hey I've had issues with school and stuff, my GPA dropped. But its summer now, so WOOP!**

**Natsuki: Gonna start writing more?**

**Me: If it kills me! Which it might, because I swear I can only write at fucking midnight and beyond...**

**But I'm back, and Imma be writing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<strong> - Lesson 5: Getting an Impossible Kiss<br>**

* * *

><p>Slowly, I made my way up the stairs. I was told to go before school to… see Alyssa. I was about to seal my fate by going to meet with the most terrifying girl I had ever met in my life. And I have to listen to her every command today if I want to be an Angel. Please Kami don't make her do anything bad… She'll probably make me kick puppies, cause she's evil like that…<p>

Reaching the top of the stairs, a swallowed hard and turned down the hall. Seeing the door that hid the anti-christ, I turned on my heel and started going back down the stairs!

"Oh no you don't." Kuga said, grabbing the back of my collar and literally dragging me down the hall.

"I don't wanna!" I yelled, crossing my arms and pouting. I would have tried escaping, but Kuga is way stronger than me and could probably throw me through the door faster than dragging me. This was my best bet…

Kuga rolled her eyes at me and knocked on the door, waited a few moments and then opened it with her free hand. This is it… the walls were probably painted with goat blood and decorated with the bones of her victims… "Aylssa, you in here? I brought Nao."

"I'm in the bathroom. Just leave her on the bed or something." a voice from the room said.

I shut my eyes tight and prayed to Kami that I would survive this. I felt myself being picked up and plopped on the bed. Soon after I heard one door opening, and another one opening. Alyssa was out of the bathroom… "Why are your eyes closed? I'm not naked or anything." she said in her little girl voice.

I bet her real voice was scratchy and low and demonic sounding…

Slowly, I looked down and cracked an eye to look at my lap. The bed I was on was… pink? I looked up and looked around, noticing that the entire room was a bright, girly pink! "So you're not evil…" I muttered

The blonde in front of me glared slightly. I guess wondering if a blonde haired, blue eyed girl that looked 7 is evil was a bad thing… but hey, you can't blame me! She's more mysterious than Kuga and she doesn't talk! She isn't shy so that's not why she's quiet. And when I first came here I heard rumors about her being a closet psycho! It's a logical mistake, honest.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sat on the desk chair across from me and sighed, "So then, you've made it to the last lesson. I'm surprised."

This time, I glared at her, "it's not that surprising. Kuga said I have all the makings for an Angel." I said, smiling at her and looking up proudly.

"Yea, except for the looks, the brains and the personality. Other than that you're perfect!" she said, smirking at me. I felt a vein bulge from my forehead and glared again. How dare she! She just called me an ugly dumb whore! Sorta. But before I could insult her back, she cut me off and started talking again, "Before you start bugging me, again, let me explain the reasoning behind the lesson. You're last lessons have taught you all the effective ways on how to get a girl. For your last lesson, you have to get a girl to kiss you."

I blinked. Wait, that's it? I have to get a girl to kiss me? I've gotten Suki to kiss me before, and I did that without asking for it. And I've gotten Ricchan to basically fall head over heels over me. I can do this. I smirked at the blonde and leaned back on the bed, "Sure, you got a certain girl in mind?"

"Miyu." she said, smirking right back, pointing to a picture frame beside her bed.

Raising my eye brows, I reached over and grabbed the picture. In it was a smiling Alyssa, looking very lovingly up at another girl. The girl however, was extremely tall. Her hair was short and her bangs were cut at the top of her forehead. Emotionless red eyes stared back at me. I felt like I was looking at a robot…

"She's my body guard." Alyssa said, smiling softly and leaning on her hand, "The school is secure so there is no need for her to be here during the school year. However, in the summer when I return home, she is there to protect me and keep me company…" she said dreamily.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What, you want me to kiss her? You sound like you're in love with her…"

Alyssa chuckled at me and shook her head, "Of course not, she's an android. Just get her to kiss you before 9 o'clock tonight and you can officially become an Angel. If not, you have to move out."

"Any rules?" I asked. It couldn't hurt to know what I could and couldn't do. But Alyssa just shook her head at me. No rules? So then I can just do whatever the hell I want to get this girl to kiss me? I could literally tie her down and kiss her and I'd be an Angel? Hell yea! "Easy." I said, grinning to myself.

Alyssa raised her brows and smiled in a creepy sort of way, "That's that you think." she said, grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Wait, so I have to kiss that chick? No, I have to get **her** to kiss **me**. And seeing as how this is the test on how much I've learned from my lessons, I probably have to use all the lessons I've learned so far.

Which means I have to talk to her confidently, I have to get and keep her attention at all times, and I have to romance her into loving me. Okay, not loving me. I just have to get her to kiss me. Alright, game on!

Wait! Android? …Cool. I could totally make out with a robot…

Getting off the bed, I went downstairs to hear squeals and excited sounds floating through the air. What the hell? Looking at the front door, I saw that it was wide open. Getting closer to the door, I heard a car engine. Is that… ah what's her face? Miyu?

Grabbing my jacket off the rack, I slipped it on and hurried outside, ignoring the fact that there was snow on the ground. Almost immediately I slipped. I snapped my eyes shut and waited for eminent impact of my skull on the pavement.

Instead, I felt something wrap around my shoulder and my waist. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see emotionless red ones staring back at me. "Miyu?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"Yes?" she responded in a completely monotone voice.

"You saved me… thanks." I muttered. She nodded at me and helped me get back up, giving me a final inspection before stepping away from me. She was exactly like the picture, but she was wearing our school uniform. It kind of suited her. Which it weird, because orange sleeveless blazers don't suit anyone, "Why are you wearing that?"

"I must fit in so that I can protect Alyssa." she answered in a very serious voice.

Alyssa came forward then, standing beside her friend and taking a hold of her hand, "You're not here to protect me, you're here to spend time with me. Now stop being so formal." she said, smiling up at her friend.

"As you command, Alyssa." the girl said, crossing her hand over her chest and nodding. Whoa, nice.

Shaking her head, Alyssa sighed, "No, that's not a command! You're supposed to be here having fun with me." she said, smiling softly at her friend. The tall girl only nodded again, keeping her hand over her chest as if it was another command.

If I'm going to have to get this chick to kiss me, I might was well start trying now… Stepping forward, I raised my hand a bit and smiled at her, "So then, do you take commands from anyone else?" I asked, thinking I could just command her to kiss me. No rules, right?

"Of course not." she said, as emotionless as ever.

Damnit.. I was just going to tell her to kiss me so that I can be an Angel but I guess that's not going to work. I guess I'll just have to fall back on the lessons I've been getting from the rest of the Angels. But… this chick was a little intimidating. Leaning over, I put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder to ask her for advice, but almost instantly, Miyu had my wrist above my head and a pistol at my throat.

Alyssa's eyes were almost as wide as mine as she jumped up and grabbed onto Miyu's arm, hanging there like a child, "Miyu! Drop the gun! She's a friend!" she yelled, pulling the arm down, even though it had absolutely no effect.

"This person touched Master Alyssa in a dangerous way. She must be exterminated." the girl responded in a robotic voice, cocking the gun and pushing it father into my neck.

Alyssa let go of the hand and stood calmly next to the girl, "Miyu, if you exterminate her I swear to Kami that I shall never speak to you again." she said in a very serious voice.

I saw Miyu's eye twitch before she dropped me on the drop and hid the gun back into her jacket. Almost instantly she was on her knees with her forehead to the ground, "I'm sorry, Master Alyssa! I promise not to hurt or threaten this girl for the remainder of my stay!" she said, her voice back to human mode.

I scrambled to my feet and shuffled behind Alyssa, leaning down to whisper to her, "Is she serious? She won't hurt me anymore?" I asked, my voice trembling. Having a gun pointed to my throat can be very tramatic…

"I will not." Miyu said from the floor.

Raising my brows, Alyssa spoke up before I could, "She's an android. She will hear everything within a 1 mile radius. However, she can enhance that to farther is she wishes." the little blonde explained.

Jumping to her feet in one swift motion (which make me jump a bit), Miyu nodded at us both and pointed to the watch on her wrist, "Sorry to interrupt, but if we do not start the walk to Master Alyssa's school, she will be late."

"Ah, you're right." Alyssa said, turning and walking around me. Seeing Miyu coming to follow Alyssa, I fell into step next to the blonde. A few moments later, Miyu was walking next to me, looking over my head and watching Alyssa closely. I really wanted to walk on the other side, but I couldn't.

I have to get this chick to kiss me. No matter how scary, deadly or heartless she is, I have to get her to kiss me… but how? Clearing my throat, I took a deep breath and looked up at Miyu to see her already looking at me, "Uhhh… So, Miyu?" I asked, trying to slow my heart.

"Yes?" she asked, her face as emotionless as ever.

"H-How long have you known Alyssa?" I asked. Natsuki said that girls like to talk. So maybe I can get her to talk as much as possible so that I can get a bit close to her.

"Since she was born. I have always protected Alyssa." she said simply, her eyes darting to the small blonde again before returning to me.

…Okay, so she didn't say much. Probably because she's a robot and not an actual girl. But I was taught how to flirt with girls and how to get girls to like me! I can't get a robot to like me! Wait, since she was born? "Ah, then you don't age?" I asked, now completely curious.

Miyu's eye twitched again, "Actually, I do. When I was built I was a small girl to protect a new born baby. I age very slowly, much slower than humans, but also fast enough to keep my age in check with hers so that I can always be at her side without suspicion growing." she said.

"…Than do you have baby pictures of Alyssa?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

At the same time, Alyssa and Miyu stopped walking. Alyssa was glaring daggers at me but Miyu was still switching me and Alyssa a bit, "Yes, I do. I have many albums of a childish Alyssa." she answered.

"Any of her in the tub?" I asked, my grin growing.

"Of course."

I think I'm going to love this girl…

"Miyu, I forbid you to show her any pictures of me." Alyssa said, walking again. Miyu nodded again as we all started walking. We were probably almost to school, but I still wanted dirt on Alyssa. There had to be something that I could do to get those baby pictures…

"Hey Alyssa…" I started, the cogs in my head slowly starting to turn before they kicked into overdrive, "didn't you tell Miyu earlier that she's here to spend time with you? And that she doesn't have to take orders? If that's true than she doesn't have to listen to what you said just now."

Miyu looked up at me at that point and nodded, "That is true, Nao-sama. I have all her pictures stored in my data base, so I shall show you at the appropriate lunch time." she said.

I grinned to myself, while I felt Alyssa glaring daggers at the back of my head. Miyu said asked me where my class was, said a quick goodbye and followed Alyssa to the top floor. I kept grinning to myself and said hi to random girls, my mood completely uplifted. I was going to get real dirt on Alyssa, and there was nothing she could do about it.

But then another thought occurred to me. I remembered Chie and Mikoto talking, saying "poor Ricchan", or something like that. I thought maybe my final test would be to tell Ricchan I was done with her, maybe to get me used to breaking girl's hearts. But instead I have to get an android to kiss me. So why poor Ricchan?

Completely spacing out, I almost passed by a blue-eyed beauty looking at me. "Hey stranger." Ricchan said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I had somehow made it to my classroom, which means she was waiting outside for me.

I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my head, "Hey, what're you doing here? Class is going to start in a few moments. And I know you're not ditching, because you're not actually that badass." I said, raising my brows at her.

She narrowed her eyes, taking it as a challenge, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch with me in the greenhouse today, but maybe I'll just rescind my invitation…" she muttered, watching me carefully.

I grinned almost instantly. The greenhouse has a reputation for being the perfect make out spot because it's beautiful on the inside, locks from the inside, and has a section completely dedicated to roses. But soon enough, my happiness faded, "Uh, I can't. I'm already meeting someone for lunch today. Maybe tomorrow?" I asked, hoping this wasn't a one time thing. I really wanted to make out with her…

"Wait, you already made lunch plans? Look if it's another Angel just blow 'em off." she said, taking my hand and smiling at me softly, making my heart speed up a bit, "Nao, I actually have something I want to tell you. Please come?"

I cringed and pulled my hand back. The bell rung then, answering Ricchan for me. She glared at me quickly before turning and running up the stairs. I sighed, turning and sitting in my seat before the teacher got mad. I could hear everyone whispering.

_"Did Nao just break up with Ricchan?"_

_"They weren't going out…"_

_"I thought she and Suki…"_

_"But then who does Nao have a lunch date with?"_

_"No not a date, just a meeting."_

_"But who?"_

Man all this gossip was fun when it was good stuff, but not when they're watching things like that. I wanted to go with Ricchan, fuck I was dying to go with her. But I have to have lunch with Miyu if I'm going to get her to kiss me, and I need that kiss to be an Angel. I'll just have to try and be romantic with Ricchan again, since she loves that. Something so that she won't be too mad at me.

Once sensei started class, Mikoto looked up at me and smiled, as if to say sorry. I laid my head down on my desk and looked at her, "Why were you and Chie talking about poor Ricchan tomorrow? My last lesson has nothing to do with her." I whispered.

Mikoto put her head down too and held my hand under the table, "Because all of today you'll be trying to get Miyu to kiss you. Chie overhead that Ricchan has something important to tell you today." she whispered back.

"So I'll have to ignore Ricchan…" I muttered, sitting back up and sighing.

Well that's just fucking fantastic…

* * *

><p>Class went by as slow as ever. That idiot teacher left one of the windows in the back of the room open and wouldn't let anyone close it, so snowy wind kept blowing in. The room was freezing and by the time the bell rang Mikoto was almost sitting on my lap, huddled into my side for warmth. I had to wrap my arm around her so that she wouldn't shiver.<p>

As soon as the bell rang, almost everyone ran into the hall because the school had the heating on. Curse this early snow fall!

"Nao." a slightly familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Miyu looking at me, holding two bentos in her hand. She's fast.. "Hey, Miyu. Where's Alyssa?" I asked, walking up to the robotic girl.

"Alyssa is helping her favorite sensei grade papers so that he can reach a deadline. I brought her bento for you because she said that her sensei had extra food and they were going to share. We shall be alone today." she said all very professionally. Her voice was so cold it almost made me shiver…

But at least we would be alone at lunch. Maybe I can put the moves on her and turn on the charm, hopefully get a kiss out of it. Nodding at her, an idea came into my head, "Yea, let's go eat in the green room." I said, taking my lunch from her when she held it out.

It'd be perfect. It's warm in there, its private, and none of the other Angels would be able to spy. I waved bye to Mikoto and Mai, then started leading Miyu down the stairs. "Nao, you won't get cold, will you? You are not wearing a jacket." she asked.

I shrugged. "We'll be eating in a warm place. Besides, you'll keep me warm, since you're so hot." I said, giving her a toothy grin, trying to coax a reaction out of her.

Once we leaved the building, she paused for a quick moment and shook her head, "Incorrect, my body temperature is the correct heat level for that of a human." she said quickly.

I blinked and continued walking. This kiss… is going to be awkward…

Opening the door to the greenhouse, I poked my head in and took a deep breath, "Stop making out and get out! Principle is coming!" I yelled. After a moment, when there was no movement. "Huh… I guess it's empty." I muttered, going inside and holding the door open for Miyu.

Once she was inside, and closed the door and quickly locked it, so we wouldn't be interrupted. Sitting on the floor and leaning against a ledge, I patted the spot next to me and looked at the robot, "Show me those pictures of Alyssa."

The girl nodded and sat by me. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a phone. Reaching behind her ear, she pulled out a wire and connected it to her phone. I watched in amazement as her mind seed to dump onto the tiny thing. She simply scrolled through it and pulled up a picture of a 5 year old Alyssa in the tub, "This is what you wished to see, isn't it?"

I started laughing, nearly choking on my rice. Taking the phone, I scrolled through all the pictures. Young Alyssa liked to play dress up! I even saw one of her as a baby, laying on a blanket with her little baby tush behind her. Taking another bite of Alyssa's amazing food, I came across an odd one. If was a small Miyu, looking 8 or 9 year old, looking down at a crying baby in a crib. "What's this one?" I asked, "It doesn't look like you took it."

Glancing down at the phone, Miyu put down her chopsticks and nodded, "Yes, that is me seeing Alyssa for the first time. Her father took that." she said, returning to her food. But slowly, her eyes returned to the picture, and a small smile graced her features. Hey, robots can love too, right?

No really, is that right?

I shrugged and swallowed another gulp of food, "You look fascinated in it."

"Yes… that was the first time I had left the lab I was created in. I met Alyssa in that moment, and her father snapped a picture. After that I was told that I am to grow up with her protect her with my life, and that if I fail my existence would be terminated." she said, her voice warming up and her smile widening.

She's talking about being shut off basically, but hey, whatever makes her happy.

Maybe if I can keep her good mood up…

"So… tell me more about Alyssa."

And then it began. The stories. She basically spent all of lunch ignoring her barely touched food and gave me a rundown on the life of her best friend. If was amazing; the details she gave me. I learned way more about Alyssa than I would have ever wanted to know. But as she kept talking, Miyu loosened up. Her shoulders relaxed, she smiled more, her voice was less automatic and it seemed as if she was truly explaining the life of someone she loved.

Maybe this kiss wouldn't be as awkward as I thought.

Finishing up her story, Miyu smiled again for the last time before her face returned back to its stoic composition, "Lunch will be ending in 43 seconds, we should begin to leave for the school building again." she said, quickly standing up and gathering the bento boxes.

I handed her mine and got up, brushing off my skirt, "Well thanks for the.. insight into Alyssa's life. You know everything about her, huh?"

"Yes." Miyu said, nodding at me. But she looked lost for a split second before shaking her head, "Incorrect. The one thing as friends that Alyssa and I have never achieved would be to become intimate. I have yet to become intimate with anyone. On the television I see men and women press their lips together, and in books I have read about kisses. But tell me Nao, what does a kiss feel like?" she asked, looking at me with curiosity.

I mentally danced and physically shrugged, "You can kiss me and find out…"

"No thank you." she said, unlocking the door and stepping outside just as the bell rang.

Deadpanning, I followed her outside and sighed. Okay… this is not going to be easy. I bet she wants her first kiss to be with Alyssa, but that means that she won't kiss me. But she has to kiss me if I want to be an Angel… Sighing, I thought back to my lessons and got to work.

Speeding up, I walked next to her and let our hands brush, "You know, Miyu, I think I am feeling a bit cold… Maybe we can find a private spot to sit alone, so you can help warm me up." I suggested, moving closer to her.

"Unecessary, I shall raise my body temperature to warm you." she said. I raised my brows, but almost instantly I could feel heat radiating off her. Ugh, I'll have to be more direct with her.

"Ya know, what if you kiss Alyssa and you're a bad kisser? If that happens than she won't want to kiss you again…" I muttered, walking a bit faster so she wouldn't see the expression on my face.

I didn't get a reply, so I went on.

"I'm just saying. If you're not a good kisser, and she doesn't want to kiss you, it could make things awkward between the two of you." I said, reaching the path where more people were walking. I slowed down and walked closer to her again, looking at her, "But if you kiss me, you can be a good kisser and when you kiss Alyssa, she'll want to kiss you even more."

I felt kind of bad, using her love for Alyssa against the girl, but then again… There are no rules.

"Than where shall we kiss?" she asked, stopping on the path and looking at me. I smirked and nodded towards the trees behind the path. We both turned and walked into the forest. Once we couldn't see the path, I raised my brows and looked at her.

"So then, go ahead and kiss me." I said.

Bad move. Miyu nodded at me, leaned down and pressed her lips against mine. She held them there for what seems like forever before pulling back and looking at me, "How was that?"

I blinked. "Um… not horrible…" I muttered. Oh well, I got my kiss! I can be an Angel now! Fuck yes!

I'm gonna be an Angel! I'm gonna be an Angel! Kuga can suck it!

I couldn't help but grin at myself, but when I looked for someone to share my triumph with, I saw Miyu looking at the ground. She looked really sad. My good mood was stolen from me when I realized what I'd done. I tricked her into kissing me and then pushed dread onto her. She obviously loved Alyssa, and I just told her things were going to be different for them now…

Sighing, I stepped closer to her and shook my head, "Ya know, I guess it wasn't that bad. Maybe if you just try to move your lips a little more, or be more touchy?" I said unsurely. I mean, I knew how to kiss, but actually explaining it to someone was weird…

Miyu nodded at me again, a determined look in her eye, "Should I copy one of the scenes from my favorite romance novel?" she asked.

I shrugged again, "Yea sure. What the hell, whatever makes you happy."

She nodded at me again and moved. She moved too quickly for me to actually see what she had done, but before I knew it, she had her arms around me and my body pressed against her still heated one. I gulped as she kissed me. But this time, her moved her lips with mine. Her grip on me tightened, pulling me closer to her.

This was actually a good kiss… Throwing caution to the wind, I wrapped my arms around her neck, and let her lead the kiss. Suprisingly, her lips were soft, moving against mine perfectly. But being this close to her, while she was still letting off heat was too much. My whole body was hot, and when she finally ended the kiss, I knew I was flushed. When I opened my eyes, she was gazing at me seriously, "I love you, Nao." she said.

"What?" a voice from the bush behind us yelled.

Miyu's head turned instantly, as did mine, as Ricchan rose from the bush and glared at me.

…Fuck. My. Life.

Ricchan opened her mouth to yell at me, but shook her head and glared at me before running back in the direction of the school. I pushed Miyu away from me and glared hard at her, "What's with the 'I love you'! I really like that girl and now she thinks that you love me!" I yelled, not caring that she was an android and had almost killed me earlier this morning.

"I recreated the scene from the novel, as you said I could." she said, back to her stoic self. "I believe that kiss was satisfactory. Thank you, Nao, but I'll be returning to class before I am late. Alyssa would worry." she said, turning and returning to class.

Yay, I can be an Angel!

Fuck, Ricchan probably hates me now…

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<br>**

**Me: So one more chapter and this is done.. **

**Natsuki: Could have been done months ago if you didn't abandon us!**

**Me: I know! And I'm scared this chapter will be different from the rest because of how long I was gone, and my writing class, and if my style changed at all... Hello? Does anyone remember me? It's Shu... I missed you guys...**

**Mikoto: SHU! -**glomps me**-**

**Me: Kitten! -**cuddles**-**

**Chie: Don't leave us hanging anymore, Shu -**smirks**-**

**Me: ..Hmm mkay :D **

**Nao: Or I swear I'll sick Kuga on you**

**Shizuru: Same for me**

**Natsuki: And I wont hold back!**

**Me: Reunited and it feels soo gooood~**

**Chie: ...yea you're still a little nerd**

**Me: Your hate was missed, my little puppets**

**Nao: Eh? Puppets?**

**Me: ...Hey look, they changed the review button since I left! It used to be green, then it was clear, and now its blue! It looks so pretty and pushable... You guys should push it... all three of you**

**Shizuru: Ara, all your fans have moved on Shu. You're writing for ghosts now...  
><strong>

**Me: T.T I know  
><strong>


	15. Glint

**Me: I updated a day earlier than I said I would, if any of you guys look at my profile. I mean I do post updates and important things there...**

**Natsuki: No, you listened your species as a turtle there...**

**Me: At least I'm not a bitch!**

**Natsuki: What?**

**Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki does have a love for dogs..**

**Chie: and you ARE a female dog!**

**Me: Oh, and apparently I have fangirls. I'm talking to one right now!**

**Nao: Okay now that's a little far-fetched...**

**Me: ...True...**

**Natsuki: It's okay Shu, we accept you for who you are... a huge nerd**

**Me: And I'm okay with that!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - <strong>Glint<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 missed calls: Nao<br>_

* * *

><p>After school, I came back to Tenshi No Ie and to a big banner in the middle of the parlor that read 'CONGRATS!' in colorful rainbow letters. Mikoto and Chie let off confetti poppers while Natsuki and Shizuru nearly tackled me in hugs. Alyssa was glaring at me, but Miyu just sat there smiling.<p>

I'd spent the rest of the day trying to see Ricchan, and it made me depressed that she was avoiding me, but I couldn't help but be happy with these guys. I grinned and hugged Kuga and Fujino back. I felt good to finally be accepted by them.

Chie stepped up and grinned, "Nao Yuuki, you're now officially an Angel, what're you gonna do now!"

"I'm gonna get laid." I said with a smirk. I finally learned it all. I can flirt, I can smooth talk, I can control a romantic situation and I can get anyone, even an android, to kiss me. Can I get a fuck yea? All the girls cheered me on.

Natsuki wrapped an arm around my shoulders and grinned, "I got a surprise for everyone. Be right back." she said, rolling off my and running upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and her and hugged Chie and Mikoto, who were grinning and laughing and hugging and ruffling my hair. The atmosphere just screamed happiness, and I don't think I've ever been this genuinely happy to belong to a group in my life. With my personality you'd think I'd like to be a loner or an outcast, but hey, whatever works. Fuck society, at least I belong.

I belong to a group of rich womanizing lesbians… but that just makes it all the more worthwhile!

"Good job, kid." Chie said, messing up my hair again.

Mikoto jumped up and latched onto my, pulling me down onto the couch and squeezing the life out of me, "Mikoto is so proud!" she yelled, grinning and giggling like an idiot. I grinned along with her and started tickling her, making her scream and flail her limbs. Chie only joined me in the tickle fast, killing the parlor with the laughs of everyone and the joyful screams of a kid.

"Looky what I got." Natsuki said, her jacket concealing something. Then she pulled it out.. a bottle of alcohol. "American, called Smirnoff. I had it at a party when I was there and it's so easy to drink. Way better than sake." she said, already twisting off the top.

We all cheered, but Alyssa sighed and shook her at us, "I've learned my lesson from your alcohol Natsuki, I'll be going to my room with Miyu." she said, hopping off the recliner and heading towards the hall.

"Yes, we're going to go kiss." Miyu said simply, as stoic as ever.

We all became silent as Alyssa stopped walking down the hall. She turned to look at Miyu behind her and blushed harder than I've ever seen anyone before, "W-We are?" she stuttered out.

Miyu simply nodded, whisking by Natsuki and leading Alyssa up the stairs to her room.

"…Ara, I'm gonna need a drink after that." Shizuru muttered, taking the bottle from Natsuki and taking a swig straight through. Again, we all started laughing. We sat in a circle, me and Mikoto leaning against the couch, Chie laying on it above us, and Natsuki and Shizuru sitting on the floor in front of us.

We all passed the bottle around, hell, even Mikoto took a few drinks! We all laughed and smiled the whole time. Natsuki told me how it was Shizuru's plot to make me kiss Miyu, and how Alyssa was completely against it for a while. I guess Shizuru promised her a merger between their father's companies some day?

Seaars weapons factory and Fujino distribution? Sounds like a nightmare. Chie told me about how she had finally finished her story on me and was going to publish it at the end of the week with the head line "New Angel joins the Ranks!" Mikoto said that Mai was baking me a cake in celebration, and we all agreed that we would share it since Mai bakes happiness and rainbows into everything she makes.

Finally it fell on me, quite tipsy, to tell them how I got Miyu to kiss me. All I did was spend some time with her, figure out that she seriously loved Alyssa, and she helped me with the rest. She's the one who said she wanted to be intimate with the blonde, and I just played off that. Natsuki took the bottle from me and of course took all the credit, saying it was her lesson on smooth talking and creating a situation that helped.

Shizuru then grabbed the bottle from her and took a few more gulps, agreeing with what Natsuki said an hour ago, about this stuff being easy to drink. Chie raised her voice skeptically, saying she needed to test it again. Shizuru handed over the bottle and our journalist damn near chugged the thing. We finally pried it from her, all of us laughing way too loudly and being way too happy.

Once that bottle was finished, Shizuru went and got her sake stash. We drank two more bottles of it, and I got drunk. Badly drunk. The kind of drunk where you remember anything but you'll jump off a roof to see if you can fly. Shit my room is on the second floor…

We talked for hours more, the alcohol not wearing off and all of us sharing stories from middle school to elementary school, just talking about anything and everything. Natsuki told us the story of her first crush, a girl named Emily. It was an American girl, blonde apparently, who stole the bluenette's heart. Chie told us that her first crush was a boy, and that they dated for a bit in middle school. Shocking, I know.

"Shut up ya guys!" Chie laughed, flailing her arms on the couch and hiding her face in a pillow.

We all kept laughing at her before I leaned my head against her arm, which was hanging off the edge of the couch, "So Chie was straight fer a.. while, it do not matter…" I muttered, shrugging my shoulder. I remember a time when I refused to believe I liked girls..

Mikoto hiccupped next to me and nodded, "Ya.. Mai was.. guy lovin' in 'er ol' school, she tol' me! She dated a boy.. named… named… his name was.. uhm.. Tate!" she said, struggling a bit and sticking her tongue out at the end.

"Sounds like a *hic* gay boy name." Natsuki said, giggling at herself and making the rest of us laugh, too.

"She said 'e dyed his hair tips blonde!" Mikoto said, making all of us laugh again.

This wasn't my first time with a bit to drink, but this was fun. There's nothing better than breaking the rules in a safe place, with people who will protect you and just being able to _let go…_

_**DING DONG**_

"I'll get it!" Natsuki yelled, jumping to her feet and falling right back down again. We all burst out laughing and pointed at her, watching as she slowly sat back up.

"My Nat-su-ki-chan is a little too drunk to get up, eh?" Shizuru asked, giggling to herself and pushing Natsuki's shoulder. This only caused Natsuki to fall over once again and to make us all laugh louder.

I took the last bottle back from Chie and drank the rest of it, grinning like an idiot. "Five teenage girls just drank a bottle of vodka and two sakes themselves and someone is at the door… this is bad." I said, knowing how ugly the situation was. But no matter how hard I tried to be serious, seeing Natsuki stumble over was the funniest shit in the world!

_**DING DONG**_

"We'll both get it…" I muttered, crawling over to Natsuki. I helped her up, and then she pulled me up. But she pulled way too fast, cause I flew at her. Thank god she caught me or else we'd both be on the floor again. We threw out arms over each other and grinned, stumbling towards the door.

"H-Hey… spider?" she asked, her eyes glossed over.

I nodded at her and kept walking, seeing the door and a figure through the window. I glanced at Natsuki's watch, 9:23. Fuck, past my bedtime… "Kuga, do I have a bedtime?" I asked, forgetting what I was just thinking about.

She giggled and shook her head, "No bedtime, but you gotta sleep with me tonight!" she yelled, leaning against the front door, "And this time, I wiiiill fuck yooouu!" she sang. I couldn't help it, I laughed, and she laughed with me. But without another word she opened the door and grinned at the girl there, "Hey, Nao's a Angel. 'N guess wha', Imma fuck her." she slurred, laughing at herself.

"Ya, cool, great." Ricchan said, looking directly at me.

My buzz left for a moment when I realized it was her, than it came right back with a vengeance. I felt like my head was tipping back, even though it wasn't. I gulped and waved nervously, "H-Hi.. Ricchan. How're ya?" I asked, trying to cover my slur.

She stared at me blankly, "Well I wanted to come talk to you but it seems like you're already busy with Kuga…" she muttered, looking hurt. Goddamnit not again…

Natsuki just smiled again, then swallowed quickly. She looked scared for a moment before she turned and ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom. I looked back at Ricchaan nervously for a moment, and she looked relieved, "Oh.. you guys have been drinking, huh?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. She nodded again and walked inside, closing the door behind her. I stepped back and let her in. I was drunk and this was bad because she's hot and me drunk with hot girl is bad. It was taking all my self restraint not to do something stupid..

"Ara, Hello, Ricchan!" Shizuru yelled from the parlor, waving at us. Mikoto and Chie peeked their heads through the doorway and waved too, making kissy faces at me. I flipped them off, but Ricchan just giggled. She looked so pissed this afternoon, and hurt earlier, but now she was laughing and fine.

"Show me your room, Nao." She said, smiling at me.

I'm so confused!

But ignoring logic, I took her hand and led her up the stairs, down the hall and to my room. As soon as I opened the door, she swept into my room and look off her jacket and scarf, throwing them on the floor. Suddenly, I was tired. I vision was blurry. I put my hand on the wall and leaned against it.

I felt something take my other hand and blinked hard twice, seeing Ricchan pulling me towards the bed. She sat me down, then I watched her go to my dresser and start going through the drawers. She opened and ruffled through each one, but didn't take anything out.

My head felt worse than before. I laid down on my bed and sighed, wondering why the hell I drank so much and why the hell Ricchan was going through my shit. "You don't have pajamas Nao?" She asked, looking at me.

"Laundry.. still in da room." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at me. Coming over the the bed, Ricchan sat me back up. I stared straight ahead at her and smiled drunkingly, "Miyu's a robot and she doesn't love me, she doesn't have emotions." I said quickly, blinking and nodding at her.

Ricchan rolled her eyes at me again, "Of course.. Miss Drunk. Miyu's a robot, I'm really going to believe that.." she muttered. She sighed heavily and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up and throwing in on the floor. She went back to my dresser and got a long sleeved shirt, throwing it at me. "Put it on." She commanded.

I followed orders and slipped on the shirt. I guess we were going to bed… Looking over in Ricchan's direction I saw her facing my window, taking off her pants.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was seeing a dark haired, blue-eyed beauty unbuttoning her shirt in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Groaning, I rolled into the heat source next to me and sighed. Winter nights were cold… I yawned and snuggled closer into Ricchan, thanking the gods that she stayed the night with me. Now that I'm not drunk maybe I can explain myself better.<p>

Although drunk me has interesting dreams… mainly about Ricchan and what happened after she was done unbuttoning her shirt…

I yawned again and rubbed my eyes, smiling up at the girl I was clinging too, "Morning…" I muttered.

"Morning, Nao!"

"Mikoto?" I yelled, my eyes snapping open. I jumped up and spazzed myself off my bed, landing on my butt and than my head. I looked around and saw Ricchan's pants still on the floor, but I couldn't see her! Looking back up at my friend, I glared a bit and sighed, "Mikoto, what happened to Ricchan?" I asked.

Mikoto laughed, "She came in my room this morning and said that she wanted to have a chat with Natsuki. Than she asked me if I could come keep you warm, which I was doing! Now I think she's having breakfast…" she said, her thoughts trailing off with her voice.

I rolled my eyes and quickly stood up, making my way to the door. But my vision was filled with white and gold specs of light as blood rushed to my brain. "Whoa… stood up too fast…" I muttered, putting a hand on my forehead until the wooziness stopped. Once I had my balance back, I made my way down the hall.

Now I could really feel how cold it was. I was wearing that shirt Ricchan gave me and my pants from yesterday, but there was still enough chill in the hallway to make me feel cold. The Parlor, dining room, kitchen and bedrooms were heated, but bathrooms and hallways were left for nature. Making my way to the dining room, I stopped when I saw Natsuki grinning at Ricchan while they took turns biting an apple, handing it back and forth to each other each time. "Hey." I muttered.

They both looked at me, but their attention was stolen by Miyu, who walked into the kitchen with a tray of freshly cooked breakfast goods. But now she looked scary. It looked as if bits of her skin had disappeared on her arms and face, and now metal shown through.

Ricchan gaped while Natsuki just laughed at her, "I told you she's a robot. She's Alyssa's bodyguard who came for a visit. We made Nao's final test before she could become an Angel to get a kiss from Miyu, which she did, as you saw, apparently." Kuga said, chuckling to herself.

I went and sat down next to Ricchan, muttered a "told you" before snatching a piece of bacon. Ricchan smiled at me quickly before turning back to Natsuki, "Yea, Nao told me last night that Miyu was a robot and had no emotions, but you guys were so drunk I didn't believe her. I thought she was just spewing shit to try and save herself."

"Ahh… now who's in the wrong?" I asked, feeling extremely cocky. I don't remember saying that though…

She rolled her eyes at me, "I saw the empty bottles, too, I'm surprised you guys aren't hungover."

"We're young, we won't get hungover for at least another seven.. eight years." Natsuki said, waving her off. She grabbed a plate and stacked it with food before getting up and heading to the door, "Have fun talking!" she yelled before leaving down the dark hallway.

And now I remembered, "Oh yea, you wanted to have a talk with me, huh?" I asked, grabbing another piece of bacon, "But now that you know Miyu's a robot, everything is fine, right?" I asked, hoping that we could resolve this issue and go up to my room to make out.

Or more.

Whatever…

"Eh well, I did come here last night to chew you out and tell you to stay away from me until I graduate." Ricchan said, making me gasp and choke on the bacon I was chewing. She giggled a bit and handed me her water, "And I was even madder to hear Kuga say you two were going to hook up when I was still outside the door."

"Yea but we were drunk and she wasn't–"

"Let me finish, Nao." she said, smiling at me softly. At least she wasn't angry anymore… "I was hurt, and even more angry, but then she said that you were an Angel. After that, something clicked in me. I thought about it all night, and I realized that we can't be together. We can't date, I mean." she said.

I frowned hard. I even put my bacon down. "So you don't want me just because I'm an Angel now?" I asked.

Shaking her head, Ricchan stood. She spun my chair around, surprising me, then sat on my lap, straddling me against my chair and surprising me even more, "Oh no, trust me, Nao, I want you." she said, kissing me. It was a deep, fast kiss, but I felt like I'd been struck by lightning.

"Then, what's the problem?" I asked, near breathless.

She bit her lip (which was extremely sexy) and sighed, "You're an Angel. Which means that girls will be adoring you and loving you. Plus, I'm only here for another semester before I graduate in the spring. So, I have a proposition for you, Nao." she said, standing up and extending her hand out to me.

I took it and she slowly pulled me up, leading me down the hall. I couldn't help but watch her hips sway back and forth. She was, after all, still in her school shirt and didn't have any pants on. But I was snapped back to attention when she started talking again, "My deal, is that for as long as I go to this school, you cannot fall for anyone else, Kuga included. And you cannot sleep with, and by that I mean have sex with, anyone else. You can flirt and kiss whomever you want, but if I see you looking at a girl in a special way, I'm done with you." she said, leading me up the stairs. I followed blindly, not willing to speak up again.

She led me all the way back to my room. Finally, she leaned against my door and smirked at me, "Promise me those things and you can have me whenever you want me."

" Deal." I said, pressing myself against her and kissing her hard, "Because I want you right now."

* * *

><p>I kissed Ricchan again before Mikoto pulled me away and into class. So really, we weren't dating but somehow everyone in the school knew we were together. I think Temptress posted something about the school's top couples, and we were on there, a few ranks below Mikoto and Mai.<p>

It's been a week since I'm officially become an Angel. Chie ran her story on me, with the same headlines. Students ate it up, and we sold all 500 copies. I was now officially to be greeted as 'Nao-sama' by all students and staff of the school. Well, it wasn't mandatory, but everyone did it anyways. I remember the glint in Chie's eyes when she handed me the paper. It was like when I first met all the Angels, and they had the same look.

It was like a special light in them that made them different from the rest of the world. Maybe not that dramatic, but it set them apart. It was like that light shown through whenever they felt proud of themselves, proud of being Angels. They had it when they met me because I was fresh meat.

I wonder when I'll get it…

The bell rang them, making my thoughts jump to attention. Sensei in the front of the room raised his hands, shutting us up. "Students, we have a new transfer student coming in for the new semester. She's foreign, from America, but she speaks Japanese and she's here to introduce herself."

American? Heh, maybe Kuga will end up liking her…

"You can come in."

The side door opened and in walked a cutie with a huge rack. She had on an odd uniform, but stood in front of the class confidently, "Hello. My name is Erstin Garderobe. Please take care of me!" she said, bowing lowly. As Erstin stood back up, she looked around to see only smiles pointed back at her, _'thank god'_ she thought. But before she could celebrate, her eyes fell on a red head. Said red head was leaning on her hand, looking at Erstin hungrily. Red head had a certain… glint.. in her lime green eyes.

Nao raised her other hand and waved slightly, mouthing "Hey" towards the blonde. Erstin smiled back and tried to restrain her blush from the girl she was so instantly attracted to.

Subtle flirting for the win.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMAKE<em>**

**Me: Ittttt's done! I'm pleased with the ending!**

**Nao: Yea but not your best work...  
><strong>

**Me: Shut up you...  
><strong>

**Ricchan: And I'm here too!  
><strong>

**Me: Because I basically stole her from a manga I love! Ricchan is a sexy sadist..  
><strong>

**Shizuru: And Shu is a shy masochist...  
><strong>

**Nao: Hands off, Shu  
><strong>

**Me: Psssh you guys aren't even dating! ;D  
><strong>

**Ricchan: Very true..  
><strong>

**Nao: B-But no sex with other people!  
><strong>

**Me: She said YOU can't have sex with other people.  
><strong>

**Ricchan: -**giggles**-  
><strong>

**Chie: Well, that's all folks! Nothing to see here!  
><strong>

**Nao: Shu... I'm going to kill you -**takes out a battleaxe**-  
><strong>

**Me: ._. I'll be in Camp HIME! SEE YA!  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Oh ya, review!  
><strong>

**Natsuki: You little review whore -**smacks me**-  
><strong>


End file.
